Demon hunters Saga
by Black Rosetta
Summary: Separated from her family while young and betrayed by her first love, a young girl finds herself stranded, with no place left to turn. What happens when Bankotsu saves her life and takes her in with him a Jakotsu? The life of a GIRL in the Shichinintai.
1. prelude

_It's Hard being the daughter of Sephiroth_

_especially after so many people want him dead._

_I keep to myself alot and try to stay detached from my feelings-it's the only way to protect to poeple from me. From my secret._

_When Bankotsu asked me about my parents, My REAL parents, I told him I didn't remember. To be honest, I don't remember anything about my mother, but my father is a whole different story. Even though I've never met him nor seen him face to face, I know EXACTLY what he looks like.(weird, huh?) Every night before I lay down to bed, I can hear his voice. When I sleep, I can see his face. He always says to me..._

_A faint hope..._

_A hollow laugh..._

_It echos from beneath the darkness._

_those words have stayed with me since my birth. He laughs at me...torments me. I can feel him watching me. He's everywhere but nowhere. It is only when I take comfort in Bankotsu...when I'm near Bankotsu that my father cannot touch me._

_Sometimes I just know things, ya know? Like the time Inuyasha was late to my inauguration ceremony. He told me he just lost track of time, but I knew from the glazed look in his eyes that he had been with Kikyo again._

_I remember the expression on his face. He wore that 'You matter to me ' look.Still, I knew deep down he could care less about me. _

_"Are you made" he asked me._

_"No."_

_And I wasn't. I was just disapointed. You really are a lousy liar Inuyasha._

_Not too long after that, I became high priestess of the village. I was only 15 at the time. Since I was so young, the other priest and priestesses kept a close watch over me. They often told me it was shameful to be around Inuyasha the way I do. They said it was wrong to associate with a 'abomination'. MY answer to them was " Inuyasha raised since I was 8yrs old. So what does that make me?"_

_They never talked bad about Inuyasha again(At least, not when I was around)_

_Then came my birthday.My 'sweet' 16. You can probably guess it. Inuyasha never showed up. He never even said Happy birthday. I don't know when exactly me and Inuyasha started drifting apart. He was just never around anymore_

_Or maybe I wasn't there enough. Back then, He hurt me alot without really realizing it. _

_Shortly after that, he waltzed up to me, holding his arms in his sleeves like he always does. I was sitting in the shade of our favorite Cherry Blossom tree, right next to the village lake. I didn't want to talk to him right. Still...I thought I should at least say something._

_" You missed my Birthday. You didn't even bother to say 'Happy Birthday' to me either."_

_" I'm sorry."_

_"My mentors, they don't want me near you. I stood up for you though."_

_"I"m sorry."_

_" Is 'I'm sorry' all you can say?''_

_Inuyasha said nothing. He only gazed at me with those big, golden, puppy dog eyes."Do you want out relationship to go further?"_

_I looked at him like he just spoke greek to me._

_" You what!"_

_"Kimiko, do you want to go...further."_

_That time, I didn't say nothing. Honestly, I didn't want to. He sensed it and said" I understand" and sorta faded away. Now that I think about it, I didn't love him like I thought I did. Maybe I never loved him at all._

_Inuyasha walked out of my life that day. Or...so I thought._

_Several days passed and I hadn't seen him. I was skating across the lake when it happened._

_Spinning...twirling...going round and round as fast as I could. I was trying to lose myself. _

_Inuyasha came out of nowhere. He was smiling. I stopped what I was doing and I met eyes with him. He had what looked like Kikyo's Shikon jewel. Why he had it, I didn't know. _

_That's when I got angry. He came up here to brag about him and kikyo to my face. I remeber screaming at him. He only grinned. I called him names and said somethings I shouldn't have. I said things I didn't mean. He laughed. _

_Next thing I knew, he was sprinting towards me, shouting " IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!"_

_Pain seared across my body. I saw blood spilling onto me. My blood. _

_And I heard my father's voice._

_Estuans Interius(burning inside)_

_Ira Vehement(with violent anger)_

_Venias, surgite(Oh come, arise)_

_Mei liberi(my child)_

_Mei bellus volaticus liberi(my beautiful, winged child)_

_Somnus est non (your rest is gone)_

_Then everything...went blank. The last thing I saw was Inuyasha. I'll never forget that malicious look on his face for as long as I live._

_I thought my life as over. I thought I was done for. I felt so lonely.Bankotsu, he saved me. And I haven't had single lonely day._


	2. prologue

**Bankotsu's P.O.V**

**It was raining that day...late that afternoon, but you couldn't tell because it was so cloudy. I made my way through the forest, holding Kimiko closely at my side.Thunder echoed throughout the sky as the rain splattered against the cold, hard, ground.**_I'm worried about Kimiko. Her clothes had been badly torn in the previous battle and needless to say, this storm isn't helping herany._**The crisp,cold wind felt like knives against my skin. I knew it must've felt even worse for her.**

**The rain came down harder. I picked up speed, half dragging Kimi at my side."It's not much farther" I reassured her while she shivered at my side. I was trying not to worry, for her sake, but we should've been there by now. Then a thought struck me...**_maybe we took a wrong turn_. **It was damn near impossible to see anything in this storm, let alone a small shrine. Still...I had to keep on.**

**I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It was a small blur. I turned my head and squinted. THERE IT IS!. "This way Kimiko. " Istrode down the field and towards the shrine. It couldn't have been more than 30 feet away.**

**We treaded up the hillside, the mud sucking at our feet as wemoved through the grass.Suddenly, I felt something dragging at my arm, Itwisted around to see what was wrong. Kimiko had slipped. I kneltdowm beside to make sure she was okay.A small pool of blood trickledover the side of her leg. **_Oh no...that battle...she must've gotten hit._**The wind picked up. Without saying another word I scooped her into my arms and ran for the shelter.**

**20 feet...**

**Between carrying her and Banryuu, I was starting to feel awfully tired myself.**

**15 feet...**

**My legs felt like they were on fire, but I kept on.**

**5 feet...**

**I was almost there.**

**1 foot...**

**I threw myself inside. Shutting the door and locking it behind us. I sat my Banryuu against the wall. **_Shit. Kimiko passed out,_** I sprawled her out onto the floor then lifted up her leg. A tiny hole puntured her thigh. **_A bullet hole,_**I reached inside my shirt for a knife,**_ I'll have to cutthe bulletout of her leg..._

**I gently sponged off her forehead using the end of my sash. **_Dammit. If she stays cold she might...(I shook the thought from my mind) A FIRE! I have to make a fire..._**,I surveyed the room. It was small...barely enough room for more than two people. I saw a couple of blankets stuffed in one corner and a load of firewood piled next to atiny bed of coal. This place must've been abandoned only recently.**

**After I got a fire going, hung up my shirt and armor to dry, I made a pallet on the floor using some of the blankets I found. Now...it was time I tended to Kimiko. First things first...I had to get her out of those wet clothes. I lifted her up to the wall and untied her sash.**

**I opened up her shirt, blushing at what I saw. I know I shouldn't look. I know this was wrong, but kimi, she wasn't like other women. She had even moreexotic features than I had. Her elegant face...those moist red lips...those mysterious,midnight blueeyes that lit up whenever she smiled. **_Oh god...what am I thinking? This is my best friend. I never felt this way before though...sometimes when I look at her, my skin burns and my heart feels, well, funny. When I told Jakotsu, he just gaped at me and said "forget the feeling. It's gotta be a unrequited love". Was that it...was I in love with her? Would you even call it love. I want her...I want her badly...but is that the same as loving someone?or just wanting to make love to that person? _**I raked my finger through her raven hair."Am I in love with you?" I whispered, knowing she wouldn't hear me. **_Some mornings when I wake up and she's next to me(still sound asleep) I gaze at her and smile. Sometimes she whispers my name in her sleep and then she smiles too. But what does she dream when she dreams of me? I would stoke her face. When she wakes, I would whipser sweet words into her ear and hold her close to me while she laughed and giggled.Jaki says I'm selfish and I never spend time with him anymore.I can't help it but be selfish with her. She still aches from what happened a few months ago with her and that Inuyasha person(I scrunched up my face at that name as if smelling something foul) I want to take away her pain. I thought I was just being a good to her. As a friend. Now...maybe it's more than that. _

**I slipped off her clothes(respectfully) and held her against me so I could wrap a blanket around her. I could feel myself growing hotter as she gently breathed on my neck.**_What if I am falling for her? What would Jakotsu say? Idon't know but I do know he'd be hurt...way more than my words could ever say._**I tied a knot in the blanket to keep it from falling off of her.**_I shouldn't worry about what he thinks, should I? But, even if Iwin, I lose. If I try for Kimi, it's over for me and Jaki(and vice-versa) It'd be best that things stay the way they are._

**Kimi's lips brushed my neck, a wave of heat surged through me."Hmrm..Ban-Bankotsu?" Was she awake now? **

**" Bankotsu?" She pulled back from me, her hands trailing lightly over my abs-i bit back a smile-"Aniki?"**

**I rubbed the sleep from her eyes" I'm right here." I whispered into a kiss on her forehead.**

**" Where am I? " She yawned.**

**" At the shrine. You passed out."**

**She glanced around the room and then at herself. Panic appeared over her face." The HELL happened to me clothes!"**

**I explained it to her what had happened( before she tried to fight me)She looked relieved( thank god )**

**Kimiko grinned at me and I grinned back, but her smile started to fade. She looked at me as if she'd just remember something she'd forgot,"Wait a min...You undressed me!"**

**I blinked a couple times "I didn't look!" I said swiftly, " I swear!"**

**She stared at me for a moment." You're lying Ban-san. I can tell."**

**" What do you mean, you can tell?"I twitched my nose.**

**" Well...for one...you're blushing"-bankotsu covered his cheeks-"and you won't look me in the eye. And You blink alot when you lie..not to mention you scrunch up your nose."**

**"Okay fine."I turned my back to her, " I looked. So, are you gonna slap me now or what?"**

**What she did next...it kinda took me by surprise. I felt her arms wrap around my waist as she reasted her head on my shoulders.**

**"It's no big deal..."She said, kissing the back of my neck,"You were bound to see all this someday anyway..."**

**I flushed "You're the one who was making it a big deal and you don't really care." I paused for a second "And what do you mean by 'someday'?"**

**I raised an eyebrow at her.She blushed and said " Don't get all suspicious,I'm just saying...me and you are close and..."**

**I raised my eyebrow higher "And?"**

**She gave my waista quick squeeze."Anyway...subject change. Where is Jaki? Why didn't he meet us inSakai like he said?"**

**"That's what I'm trying to figure out. But back to what you were saying...exactly how 'close' are we?"**

**She beamed at me. "You tell me."**

**"I asked you first."**

**"So."**

**" Why do you do that?"**

**"Do what?" she asked**

**"THAT, Kimi, THAT!"**

**" What is 'THAT' ?"**

**"Oh, forget it. You need to be resting anyway."** _why does she always wanna go against me?_

**"I'm not** _tired_** Ban-san."**

**"Kimi...you're sick. Please, justgo to bed."** _I'm trying to be nice._

**" No."**

**"Why do you have to be so difficult?"** _She was starting to annoy me._

_She said nothing. Only gazed at me with her deep, blue eyes." Why do you always oppose me? Why don't you ever do what I ask?" still, she said nothing. " I don't uderstand you at times..." Maybe it's because I'm not supposed to._

_" You say you don't understand me...but you're the one person who understands me the most."_

_Is that really the truth?_

_"Yes it is."_

_I didn't realize I said that outloud._

_"Bankotsu" she took ahold of my hand, " You know what I want."_

_Do I? How can I when I don't even know what I want._

_"I was hurt...and in pain. You saved me from that. I share a special bond with you no one else could possibly hope to have."_

_Does that mean You love me? If so, Am I in love with you too? I seized you by your hips and flipped you down onto the bed, underneath me. This feeling I have for you...it goes deep...it cuts into me. I felt it ever since I saw first you. But how can I love you when " I barely know you" _

_She reached up and touch my face, " My name...my birthday..what I am. I don't even know these things. I know I'm Kimiko, but is that even my real name? Am I even really human? Does all that even matter to you?"_

_" No, It doesn't." I stroked her elegant face, " I am the same way. I was alone for as long as I can remember. Even when I met Jaki."_

_I don't care about your identity, I care about you. Who you are...mind, body and soul. I want to take you..now...right now. I know what you want...you want me touch you. But we can't...not here...not now. I lay my body next to yours. I can see the longing in your eyes. I brought you closer to me. " It feels nice, doesn't it. " I kissed your lower lip, " my body against yours." _

_She blushed. " You want me touch you." I told her."You want it just as bad as I do." But then you don't. Something is holding you back. Is it Jakotsu? Are you worried about his feelings or is it something else?"What's holding us back?"_

_" It's just...not right for us at this time."__She rolled on her side,"Let's just sleep now..."_

_"What is it really? Kimi, what bothers you? You can talk to me."_

_She closed her eys and fell asleep instantly. She never did tell me...she only mummled the name "Sephiroth"_


	3. Souls hidden beneath the darkness pt 1

**"Good job." Bankotsu said as he stepped over a trail of smouldering-hot corpses and over to where Renkotsu and Suikotsu stood."I have to admit, I'm impressed. You two finished ALOT quicker that I thought you would."**

**"C'mon Aniki. Have a little faith in us."Chuckled Renkotsu.**

**Suikotsu licked the blood from his claws,"Yeah, you..."Suikotsu trailed off. From the moment his tongue tasted that blood, he felt his desire to kill grow immensly. Images of chaos and destruction swarmed throughout his mind. He could picture it all so clearly. A women screaming for her husbands life and soldiers are being led into the fire. Everything from the heat of the flames to the scent of freshly spilt blood.**

**"Suikotsu?"**

**"Hai?"Suikotsu said, staring mezmerized at his blood-stained steel claws.**

**"Are you alright?"**

**"I'm...fine. I'm fine Aniki." He mumbled, not breaking from his gaze.**

**Bankotsu stared at Suikotsu. He'd never seen such a crazed, malicious look on the killer's face before. Suikotsu caressed the back of his claws, his lips quivering as he looked over the blades.After licking most of the blood from his claws, It was almost as if he was...thirsty for more.**

**"I'm back Aniki"**

**Both Bankotsu and Renkotsu looked up,(Suikotsu was still in his own little world at the time) Jakotsu strode into the clearing, his jakotsutou hanging casually over his shoulder. The tip of it dripping with the crimson red liquid.**

**"I cleaned up all the filth."Jakotsu said happily.**

**Renkotsu raised his eyebrow, " Filth?" What did he mean by 'filth'?**

**Bankotsu smiled at Renkotsu's confusion. Even though the Shichinintai has been around for several months now, not many of Bankotsu's comrades understood Jakotsu.(at least, not like Bankotsu did) Bankotsu patted Renkotsu on the shoulder, " It's okay Renkotsu. I'll explain. By 'filth' he means women and by 'Cleaned up' he means Killed."**

**"Oh..." Renkotsu nodded, remembering Jakotsu's reknowed hatred of Women(well, almost all women anyway)**

**"Jaki, where are the others?"**

**" Well...Mukotsu was right behind"-he scratched his head-" Ginkotsu and Kyokotsu took Kimiko to the Daimyo Kiyomori's Yashiki."**

**" THEY TOOK HER WHERE! " Bankotsu yelled. Anger rising in his voice. " WHO TOLD HER SHE COULD GO!"**

**Jakotsu stepped back. He knew how unapproachable Bankotsu was whenever he gets mad."Don't yell at me Aniki. It was Renkotsu's fault."he pointed at the older man, standing next to their leader."He told her she could go."**

**Bankotsu slowly turned to Renkotsu," You told her she could go?"**

**Renkotsu's P.O.V**

**Bankotsu glared at me. I really didn't need his bullshit. Everytime something happens, he comes to me and says it's MY fault. He's the leader, whatever happens it just as much his fault as it is mine! Maybe instead of coming down on me all the time, he should keep a better eye on his woman.**

**" Bankotsu-oo-aniki, I won't make excuses"like some people I know(namely Jakotsu)"I was indeed the one who told Anaki she could go to the castle. I even sent Ginkotsu and Kyokotsu to assist her."**

**"May I remind you who is in charge around here? Just because you two are second in command does not mean you can outrule me in any decisions you make!"said Bankotsu in quiet fury. I could tell he was trying his best not to yell but it was only a matter of time before he snapped. If you ask me, if he didn't want me making decisions without him, then he shouldn't have made me second in command.**

**"It is because she's second in command that I let her take this mission!" I said, trying my best not to rise my voice at him, but he was wearing my last nerve. " Bankotsu, she is SIXTEEN! Kimiko is not a child! She is just as capable as me or you and-"**

**" I don't give a DAMN how capable she is. She is reckless. God knows I love her like..."**

**A sharp pain grazed Bankotsu's cheek. A small cut appeared on his face. We saw a sia stabbed into the tree between my head and Aniki's.My heart jumped, but Bankotsu just grinned.I gaped at him and our shuryu just laughed. What could he possibly find funny about this situation! A few more inches to either side and one of us would be dead.**

**Kimiko emerged from beneath the shadow of the forest with Mukotsu at her side. Kyokotsu and Ginkotsuwere standingbehind. If people didn't know any better, you'd think she was the leader of her own little entourage.**

**" Don't talk about me when I'm not around. It's impolite ya know. " **

**Jakotsu's P.O.V**

**Oh god. IT's times like these that I regret the day Bankotsu ever found her. All he does is flirt with her. I WAS HERE FIRST! I SAW BANKOTSU FIRST! But noooo! She has all of them wrapped around her little finger. I still haven't forgiven Bankotsu for putting her in second over me. Maybe If I slept with him, he'd put me ahead of Renkotsu. I know they might not have even had sex but hell, I wouldn't put anything past her.**

**" Hey Bitch. " I said."Looking stupid as usual."**

**She smiled at me " Hey Jackass. Looking cute in Drag. As usual."**

**" MY NAME IS JAKOTSU! JA-KO-TSU! It's Only three syllables!"**

**" Right. Well until you realize my name isn't 'Bitch' than I won't realize your name isn't 'Jackass'."**

**Grrr...She really pisses me off. Bankotsu pried her sia out of the tree and threw it at her. She caught it between her fingers and he smiled even more. BIG DEAL! I could do that too. I just don't want to. Sometimes I don't get Aniki. She could've killed him just now and he laughs about it. I swear...we may be best friends but I'll never understand him. I don't even think he understands himself.**

**Suikotsu P.O.V**

**That scent...like roses and white tea. I lowered my claws and scowled around the area. Kimiko's back. My skin was set ablaze. She strutted passed me. In that split second...I lost myself. She intrigued me...enticed me. She has killed more man that I ever could. And yet, somehow, she remains pure. Her skin bears no scratches. Her eyes harbor no ill-will. Still, I can sense the darkness radiating off of her but the others are to blind to even notice it. During battle, I see the Angel of death hovering about her...I can see him whisper to her...**

**Kill...rip...maim...**

**He knows I can see him. He knows I can't do a thing about it either. At night he watches her sleep. Stroking her face. He calls her his 'beautiful winged child" and that one day, she will set him free. He knows I know...he wants us dead. She...will kill us. She will murder me.**

**I seized her by her arm, digging my nails into her flesh. I could feel everyone's eyes burning through me but I didn't care. She glared at me with fire in her eyes " Let go"she said carelessly. The mark of the exodius burned into her forehead. "Caelestis. That's what he calls you." I lifted her head level with mine, using my claw." WHO IS HE!"**

**" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" she screamed.**

**I Shook her. She may be able to fool eveyone else but not me. Not this time. The doctor has held me back for the last time. Bankotsu and the others yelled for me to put her down, but I ignored them.**

**"Insects..."I murmured. " They can't compare to us."**

**" What is wrong with you suikotsu?"**

**I tilted my head to the side, Bankotsu was marching towards me even as I speak. " I wouldn't do that." the tips of my claws broke the skin of her chin" That is..if you want her alive."**

**" Suikotsu, this isn't funny! "**

**" On the contrary Bankotsu. Everything about this is funny."**

**" What're talking about? Put her down."**

**" You're blind. Just like the rest of them. Think about it..."**

**I wrapped my body around hers. Anger flared inside Bankotsu's eyes along with Jealousy and Hatred.**

**" Tell me Aniki...would you kill for this woman? Do you care about her that much?"**

**" I said put her down " the braided-hair man snarled through gritted teeth.**

**" How is it..."I licked the side of her neck, " That this girl-someone so young-can kill..ca-can murder and yet her soul remains untainted. She remains untouched by reality. At night I have to STEW in my own guilt because of the docter and THIS..." I choked back foul liquids and bile, "this WOMAN has no trouble at all! Her conscious doesn't eat away at her like ours do. " I inhaled her sweet scent, "She doesn't smell of war or famine..she doesn't carry the scent of blood. Why is that Kimiko? HUH!"**

**She struggled violently against me. No one once of fear in her eyes. " WHY DON'T YOU GET SCARED! WHY!"**

**"Because, " She broke away from me " My father is scarier than you will ever be."**

**At that moment, nothing else mattered, not me, not the Shichinintai. Nothing. All I wanted to do was kill her. I tried to plunge my claw deep into body. I wanted to tear out her heart. I wanted to rip apart her soul.**

**He stopped me.**

**He appeared to be standing behind her. Everyone was oblivious to him. Everyone except me. Kimiko ran into his arms.He held her close to his body, his wings wrapped around them both. She took comfort in him. And no one saw this but me! He laughed at me. Ridiculed me. Blinded by my ambition, I charged him. I was so convinced I could take him that I didn't see the battle was over before it even Began. I fell to the ground, a sharp pain seared across my stomache. My vision of him faded. Where the Angel of death once stood, Bankotsu took his place. IT was Bankotsu who held her. It was Bankotsu who protected her. It was Bankotsu who hadstriked me down. It will be Bankotsu who shall feel my vengeance...**

**japanese words.**

**Anaki-sister**

**shuryu-leader**

**daimyo-lord**

**yashiki-estate owned by lords and shoguns.**

**Caelestis(latin)-celestial**

**Yami-darkness or dark side**

**note After this chapter, they will refer to suikotsu's evil-killer side as Yami and thegood-doctor side as suikotsu or just doctor.**

**The angel of death refers to Sephiroth.**


	4. souls hidden beneath the darkness: pt 2

**Bankotsu paced back and forth acroos the diing room floor. " Renkotsu I really don't know what to do about this." what could he do? Bankotsu hated to play favorites among his comrades (even though that's what he sometimes ended up doing) but he could'nt ignore the fact that Suikotsu tried to kill her Kimiko(which Bankotsu still had a hard tie believing Suikotsu had even raised his hands to her face)especially seeing how close her and the unstable doctor are. " We have to hurry. I think we should switch out rooms. Kimiko will have to share with one of us since her roomate is Suikotsu."**

**Renkotsu poured himself a small glass of sake. Unlike his leader, he had managed to stay completelycalm about the whole situation. " Aniki, who, exactly, do you propose she share a room with?" he said placidly.**

**His leader coughed, " Well...since right now, all we can do seperate those two, Kimiko will be sleeping in my room tonight. Jakotsu won't mind sharing with Suikotsu too much."**

**Renkotsu glanced at the younger man out of the corner of his eye. "Well, well. Looks like you really put some thought into this, _huh_ aniki?"**

**Bankotsu blushed, " It's not like that!" he said quickly, " really."**

**" Then tell me," Renkotsu took a sip from his glass, "Why is it that she can never share a room with me or mukotsu. Ginkotsu would love to have her company. If it wasn't for Jakotsu constant whining, she'd probably already be your roommate and not Suikotsu's."**

**" That's enough of that."Bankotsu said, trying to change the subject," It's not really the doctor that worries me."**

**"Then what ails you?"**

**" The doctor would never lay a finger on Kimiko, let alone try and kill her- no matter how unstable his mind is-I dout he even remembers threatening her. It's Yami who wants her dead."**

**" So, basically, you're saying it's safe for her to be near him, only up to a certain point."**

**"Yes and no. We can't predict when Suikotsu might transform from the kind-doctor to a hitokiri. It'd be best for everyone if we keep them apart until we figure this out. Who knows how far Yami would go to see her dead. He might even come after us because in order to get to her, he'll have to go through 5 people to do it."**

**Renkotsu lowered his drink."Don't you mean 6 people, Aniki?"**

**"I counted out Jaki." **

**"Oh...right."**

**Renkotsu paused for a minute, going through his thoughts before he realized something very crucial." Bankotsu?"**

**" Yes Renkotsu? "Bankotsu sat down, looking both tired and anxious. He picked up a small glass and started to pour himself a glass of sake as well.**

**" Where is Kimiko?"**

**Bankotsu dropped his glass, it shattered instantly on theredwood table-top as the sake flooded from thepot and on the table in a hugepuddle.**

**meanwhile**

**"Is this it?" Kimiko handed Mukotsua tiny glass bottle with a bright, emerald green liquid swirling inside. " It's so pretty. What is it Mukotsu?"**

**" It's dragon venom."**

**" Really? I've heard dragons exist but I've never auctually **_seen _**one."**

**Mukotsu smiled. It was funny how easily amazed she was."It's quite a majestic sight. Aniki killed one the other day while you were out with the Doctor."**

**" WHAT? No Fair!"**

**" Ha ha. Life isn't always fair my dear." Mukotsu emptied the bottle into a clear blue draught bubbling inside his caldron. The concoction truned a shade of violet and bubbled over in lilac foam, emitting the most seductive scent Kimiko's ever smelled.**

**" Bankotsu " she whispered to herself in a dreamy sigh.**

**"What did you say Anaki?"**

**Kimi leaned back against the wall, not paying attention to a word being said to her.**_ My body feels so hot..._**,two red spots appeared on the apples of her cheeks,**_what's wrong with me?_


	5. Souls hidden beneath the darkness pt 3

**Kimi P.O.V**

**I spreaded out across the dining room floor, laying between where Renkotsu and Bankotsu were eating dinner. I felt my heart flutter each time I drew breath. Bankotsu; just thinking about him set my soul on fire, but why am I feeling like this. I was just fine a couplehours ago.**

**" Kimiko, get up. You need to eat."**

**" I'm not hungry Renkotsu."**

**Banktosu lowered his drink to my mouth."Drink, it'll make you feel better."**

**I blushed as he smirked. What is wrong with me? I was never this hot andbothered when I used to be around Bankotsu, so why now? As I drunk the water from his cup, I couldn't help but feel an urge to reached up and kiss him.**

**"Bankotsu, she is not a baby." said Renkotsu as he looked down on us." Stop feeding her."**

**A wave of embarrassment rushed through me. Renkotsu was being bitchier than usual tonight. Bankotsu glared at him. Come to think of it, those two have been going at each others throat alot lately.**

**"I'm NOT feeding her." Bankotsu sounded agitated. " She doesn't feel good."**

**" She can sit up and eat. " snapped renkotsu.**

**" I'm not hungry" I said.**

**" Kimi, are you not feeling well?" said a calm and gentle voice.**

**I sat up, breaking up the 'glaring' contest between Ban and Ren. " I'm a little Tired Suikotsu."**

**" You poor thing. I'll give you some medicine after dinner. You should still try and eat. It'll help the medicine."**

**I blushed and smiled at hime. I know his evil side tried to kill me and all but Suikotsu is still my best friend. He used a pair of chopsticks to scooped a few pieces of chicken and noodles into a bowl. **

**" Here, " he said kindly, handing the bowl to me.**

**" Thanks. I'm starved!"**

**Bankotsu P.O.V**

**I raised a twitching eyebrow at her. How the hell is she gonna say she's not hungry and the shovel down a whole bowl of noodles like she hasn't eaten a decent meal in her whole entire life. " I thought you weren't hungry?"**

**" I'm not."**

**" You just sucked down a whole bowl of noodles."**

**" And that's why I'm not hungry."she said.**

**Grr..." Why do you do that?"**

**" Do what?" she asked all 'inocently'**

**" THAT! Do THAT!"**

**" What's 'THAT'?"**

**All the blood rushed to my face. Everyone laughed at me. This isn't funny! Renkotsu gave me that 'I told you so ' look. God. These people make me sick sometimes.**

**Suikotsu's P.O.V**

**I laughed then suddenly stopped. There he was. The Angel of death had materialized right before my eyes. I could hear yami's voiceechoed inside my mind.**

_there he is...Kill him. Kill her.._

**I shook my head. " No..." I said aloud, " She's my friend." sweat triclked down the sides of my face. My mouth was dried, my voice was changing.**

_KILL HER! You foolish man! It's either us or them! She can't be trusted. You know that._

**"That's not true." by then, everyone was staring a me. I looked down at my food. Trying my hardest to hold Yami back. I couldn't let him hurt Kimi. If anything had happened to her...I'd never forgive myself.**

**I watched in horror as the Angel floated behind Kimi, holding her as if he was sheilding her from the harsh reality's of this world. And still, no one couldsense his presence except me. Even Kimi seemed to not notice he was there, so tightly wrapped around her.**

_KILL HER! If you don't I will!_

**"No!" My head was splitting, my mind swimming with memories of both me and Kimiko. She had always been there for me. She'd always back me up, even in battle.**

_You idiot! She doesn't love you! She could never love you!_

**"That's a lie!" I pounded my fist onto the table, " She-"**

_loves Bankotsu._

**My mouth dropped. Sweat dripped off of my face and onto the table.**

_She loves him more than anything. You know it's true. Someone so pure and untouched by darkness could never, NEVER fall in love with you._

**I clutched my hand to my head. " GET OUT OF MY MIND! " **

**He was lying. She did love me. "She-" I trailed off.**

**Bankotsu, despite my other comrades staring anxiously at me, placed his hand on Kimiko's hips and brought her closer to his body. She folded into his arms like she's done so many times before. I swam in her eyes...was she afraid of me?**

_You see? She's scared of you. She despises you! Look at the way she holds onto Bankotsu._

**Yami was right. I cuffed my hand to my heart, reaching out to her with my other hand."Kimi..do you really..."** _do you really not want me?_

_This pain I feel. It's too much to bear._

_Kimiko. She so fast, I find myself struggling to catch up to her. Each day she's just a little farther from my grasp. Now, I couldn't see her anymore. _

_**"Ki-miko..."**_

**She tore away from Bankotsu and grabbed the end of my hand. " SUIKOTSU!" she screamed.**

**I slipped from her hand, never to touch it again. **

_" SU-I-KO-TSU!"_

_I gave her one last smile,asshe left me behind to drown in my sorrow, like she'd always done.Her voice-her sweet voice- was the last thing I heard. Her voice rang throughout the entire house. I closed myeyes and lost myself._

**Kimiko P.O.V**

**Suikotsu hit the ground. Everyone rushed to his side. Was he hurt? Is he okay? Why had he called for me? Is he...was he? Tears burned inside my eyes. " Suikotsu."**

**Then I noticed something. Everyone else had froze where they stood. Not moving more than 5ft within his range. What was wrong with them? " Suikotsu's hurt! "**

**" Kimiko. Be quiet."**

**I stared up at Bankotsu. I'd never seen him look so serious. He pulled me behind him and approached Suikotsu with Caution.**

**Bankotsu P.O.V**

**Kimiko hadn't realize what was going on. I thought about telling her to leave but knowing her, I'd just be wasting my breath and everyone's time. Kimi wasn't about to leave her best friend like this.**

**" Is He okay Bankotsu?"**

**" I...don't know."**

**Suikotsu's hear had broke free from the tie. It was sticking up wildly all over his head. A malicious smirk spread across his face, his body shaking violently. I eyed the other Shichinintai, signaling for them to move further away. They quickly-yet carefully-backed away from the doctor. Giving the right circumstances, Suikotsu could be just as Deadly as The rest of us.**

**" Suikotsu, Are you alright?" I moved closer towards him.**

**He laughed.**

**" Suikotsu?" I stopped. The laughing grew louder.**

**"Fools..."the doctor murmured in a voice unlike his own. " I'm just fine."**

**Kimiko P.O.V**

**Fear flashed across Bankotsu's face, " KIMI GET DOWN!" **

**Everything happened so quickly. Before I could register what was happening, Suikotsu lunged at me with his steel claws. Bankotsu pushed me out of the way. Just missing me, Suikotsu sliced the door in two.**

**"Yami." Bankotsu cracked his knuckles. Was he really gonna fight Yami? He didn't have his Banryu! I know he's strong without it but He'll be no match for Yami's steel claws.**

**" WENCH!" Yami lunged at me once more, I cartwheeled to the side and backflipped by the dilapidated door and ran out into the hallway.**

**" Kimiko Run!" screamed Bankotsu.**

**What the hell did he think I was doing? I heard a crowd of footsteps behind me. Some, I knew where Bankotsu, Renkotsu and the others. I heard a pair of feet stomping up behind me, gaining speed. Jakotsu used his Jakotsutou and whiped it atYami.Yami Jumpedinto the air, swinging his claws with all his might. If Jakotsu's sword hadn't tripped me, I might not still have my head. Yami sliced upthe ceiling, causing a small cave in behind us.**

**I got to my feet to run, but It was to late. I slowly looked up. Yami stood over me, grinning as if this was the best day in his entire life. I crawled backwards against the hallway wall, Yami closing in on me. Where was Bankotsu and the others?**

**Yami laughed liked a maniac." Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Aren't you precious. You've got the face of an Angel," He stabbed his claws into the wall above my head, leaning down towards me. "to bad I have to bust it."**

**" BAN-KO-TSUUUUUUU!"I screamed at the top of my lungs.**

**" Bankotsu can't save you today!"**

**Bankotsu P.O.V  
DAMMIT! I heard Kimi screaming for me but I couldn't get throught. Renkotsu and the other struggled to move the fallen rocks and debris. **

**" FUCK IT!" I ran the opposite direction.**

**" Bankotsu-oo-aniki, where are you going!" Jakotsu yelled down the hallway.**

**" TO GET MY BANRYU!"**

**Please Kimi, just hold out a little bit longer.**

**Kimi P.O.V**

**I scurried beneath Yami and up the spiral stair case. He caught up to and dragged me back halfway down the stairs. **

**" Don't you EVER turn your back on me. "**

**" Why are you doing this? I'm your best friend!" I said through the tears.**

**" Correction. You're the** _Doctor's _**Best friend. I despise you! I hate everything about you!" he snarled, " the way you bewitched everyone. You got them all wrapped around your little finger! What I don't understand is how you were able to sink your claws into Bankotsu."**

**" WHAT!"**

**" These feelings that idiot doctor has for you. " Yami sank his claws into my stomache, I screamed out in agony. " IT HURTS! Doesn't it! " He wrenched his claws further into my skin." That's how I feel everytime the doctor is near you!"**

_Bankotsu...where are you?_

**My breathing slowed. Everything around me became distorted, like it was warping into another demension. Yami stood still. Frozen in time along with my pain.**

_"Father?"_

_He came to me, on bended knee. His black and white wings were outstretched behind him, silver hair flowed over his shoulders and down hisback, contrasting perfectly with his handsome face._

_'Kimiko..'. He held my face in his cool, alabaster hands.'mei Angelus(my angel), why do you ache? Why are you in pain? Why do I feel such weakness from you? I made you. You're stronger than this. Why do you insist onletting yourself be weak?'_

_He let go of my face and reached into my chest, his hand deeply submerged under my skin. I winced._

_'What is inside her heart. Why does she open herself to pain? SHOW ME!'_

_He dug deeper. A bright glow was emiting from my chest. I heard a voice I hadn't heard in years._

_**"Kimiko, what do you want to do with your life? After you leave this village? "**_

_**"I Don't know," Kimi looked down at the ground, "What about You? I can take care of Yuiren and Shunkei,Chuei and Gyokuran while you go to the city."**_

_"Tamahome?"I said, but he pushed deeper still._

_'Ahhh...' He removed his hands from my body. A small, ruby red orb floated in the palm of his hand. Father looked disapointed at what he saw._

**"_Kimi-chan, ignore Jaki. He's always like this."_**

_**"I still feel bad."**_

_**" Don't. It's my life and my body parts. If I want to kiss you, I'm gonna do it."**_

_"Bankotsu"_

_'THIS? THIS IS WHAT MAKES YOU WEAK!'_

_I stared at him. I don't care. This is my life and I'm gonna do what I want. So what If I love Bankotsu. I don't care if he doesn't feel the same. Really. I just...want to be near him. My father obviously heard me. The orb floated back inside my chest. I felt so warm._

_' Would you forsake me for this boy?'_

_I didn't answer him. _

_'I see...' He frowned at me. I felt somewhat guilty but I didn't care.' I gave you beauty, voice, and strength. I molded your body.I gave you life.I've given you everything you could possibly want and yet, you're unhappy. What could this boy give you that I couldn't.'_

_I really did not think I had to answer that question. My father smiled and laughed at me._

_'Oh...right.' he sighed. ' Listen to me. I gave my power. The ultimate power. Use it.'_

_The mark of the exodius(_**II**_) burned into my forehead. And that was the last I saw of my father. For a while at least._

**Yami's P.O.V**

**Kimi stared at me with blank, soul-less eyes. HAHA! I did it(I laughed even louder) I've broken her.**

**"HA-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, Victo-"**

**Someone clutched there hands around my wrist,their nails puntured my wrist and cut into my bone. SHIT!**

**" Who the fu-" I gasped. Kimiko was glaring at me, black fire flaring up inside her eyes." No way in hell! You're dead. I killed you! I-ARHH" She snapped my wrist,forcing me back down the stairwell.**

**IMPOSSIBLE! THERE'S NO WAY IN BLOODY HELL SHE COULD'VE SURVIVED THAT!**

**" I've had up to here with you!" she twisted my wrist until I heard it snap. Shit! What was she doing! " You want a fight, I'll give you one!"**

**Power gathered in the palms of her hand. How could so much energy come from her! **

**" GISA GRAVIJA' "**

**Bankotsu P.O.V**

**I was running up the hall when I heard it. It was Yami who screamed I heard now. What the hell had happened. Renkotsu pressed his ear to a small hole he made in the debri. His eye widened with shock before he said "EVERYONE GET AGAINST THE WALL!"**

**I barely had time to move, what with Banryu and all. There was a huge explosion and Yami flew a break-neck speed through the rock and debri, shooting past, each and evryone of us before he vrashed through a wall and landed outside on rain-soaked the ground.**

**The question in everyone's mind was " WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" **

**At that moment, Kimi climbed passed the huge opening in the debri. She looked different now. She had black lined along her eyes with weird black symbols lined up on her arms and legs. What did he do to her? Better yet, what had she done to him?**

**"Kimiko" Jakotsu gawked at her**

**"Kimi-chan"Mukotsu called out to her**

**" Kimi " Kyokotsu looked worried**

**" Koishii "Ginkotsu sounded human for the first time**

**"Kimiko-san"Renkotsu ran towards her.**

**" STAY AWAY!" She warned. " I'll finish this quick." **

**Kimi rubbed her hands together, creating friction. Dark thunder pulsed around her hands and arms, then spread to her entire body. That aura, it was completely black. I dropped my Banryu. The power she was generating. IT WAS INSANE! Raven wings burst from her back and I knew I was going crazy now. **

**" BANKOTSU!"Renkotsu yelled.**

**"Aniki!" Jakotsu ducked for cover Along with Mukotsu and Kyokotsu. Ginkotsu positioned himself in front of Renkotsu.**

**" Oo-Aniki! " Renkotsu curved around Ginkotsu's huge body. " You have to stop her! All that ower could kill us ALL! Even her! There's no way her body can handle all that power!"**

**Kimiko took off towards Yami. It was all on me now. I knelt to the ground and sprinted at her. She opened her hands to release the energy blast.**

**Kimiko P.O.V**

**It's over. I ignored their crys to 'stop', I was going to finish this fast and easy. It's my father's will...I have to obey him. Then it happened. I wasn't even prepared for it.**

**Bankotsu tackled me, I accidently let go of the energy and the blast went right into his body. **

**" Bankotsu! "**

**We hit the ground hard. Rolling down the hall until we came to a stop. He held me tightly.I screamed for him to let me go. He didn't speak. He just held onto me. I kicked and screamed like a kid but he wouldn't let me go. My power began to fade, along with the symbols on my body. My wings disapeared a quickly as they had came.**

**" BANKOTSU! LET ME GO!"**

**"No. I won't."**

**" BANKOTSU leave me ALONE!"**

**" I can't. See what happens when I'm not around?"**

**I began beating against his chest, tears pushing past my eyelashes. " Just...let me go" I pleaded. His deep blue eyes gazed deeply into mine. His hair was a mess and he had tiny nicks and cuts all along his face and body. At that point in time I didn't know what he was feeling. All in all, he looked worn out.**

**" You don't me with you anymore?"**

**I let out a small gasp. He kissed the base of my neck, " Kimi I care about you. Part of me-if I'm not touching you- goes crazy. I find myself missing you when you haven't even gone anywhere."**

**The tears kept coming. They wouldn't stop.**

**" When I found you...I was supposed to kill you. I didn't kill you out of vengeance to My father. Now, It's different. A few minutes ago, I was so scared that I'd lose you. I thought I failed you and I couldn't take that. I need you by my side all the time."**

**His voice was so calm and soothing. I closed my eyes and parted my lips. He kissed me softly on the mouth.I wished time had stopped. I wanted to stay there, in his arms and let all his warmth flow into me. I loved him so much it hurts.**

**A sharp pain seared across my body. I forgot...that wound Yami had given me. Our lips parted and my head nodded off to the side. Bankotsu looked at his hand. There was blood everywhere.**

**"_What is this?...blood! Oh no_.." His breath quickened along with my own."_No..Kimiko HOLD ON! please- Renkotsu hurry! Kimi and Suikotsu need a doctor-Kimi stay strong- Jaki, get Suikotsu! Hurry! Lets go!"_**

**He took me in his arms. My vision blurred right before my eyes. His face was the last thing I saw before I blanked out.**


	6. Authors note

**_This is lo-oong over due(just been so busy). I know this story is a bit confusing so I'll clarify._**

**_This is a 3-part series. A crossover between Inuyasha, Fushigi Yugi and Yu Yu Hakusho(my 3 favorite series) and Final Fantasy 7 and strongly based on all four. See, Kimi's birth father is Sephiroth(ff7) but since he is the angel of death, he can't really be there for her. Kimi's birth mother died trying to get her away from her father(but it was in vain) and she was found in a field by a young Tamahome(FY) and Tama told his dad. Since Tama(at that time) was the only child and they had been wanting a daughter, Tama's dad Xong took Kimi back to live with them. When Kimi was eight, Her adoptive mother died giving birth to Kimi and Tama's fourth little sibling, Yuiren. Xong had fallen ill and was un able to work so Kimi and Tama took care of everything. (F.Y.I Tamahome was the one who taught Kimi how to fight. THey both had a Sensei named Tokaki(FY) ) then came one day, She followed Tamahome to the city and MYSTERIOUSLY disapeared._**

**_That's when she met Young IY who was running from demons. He save her and himself by hiding under a cliff(like in episode memory'Shiori's family and inuyasha's feelings') Well, they grew up together, taking care of one another. Along they way, they Kinda fell in love. 8yrs later, Kimi is becoming high priestess and Iy stops hanging around. HE meets Kikyo and everything falls apart. Then comes the IY-Naraku-Kikyo incident and Kimi got caught up in it. It was Kimi's 16 birthday that day too. Well, after she was MYSTERIOUSLY attacked by "Inuyasha" She left the village, seriously injured and heartbroken. _**

**_Then she met "Bankotsu" (yay!) when he found her passed out in the forest on a rainy night. (previously, Naraku(diguised as a human) told Bankotsu's step-father Ryosuke(a super-powerful shogun)that Kimi was a powerful demon from the continent that many Daimyo, Samurai and Shogun would fall at his feet under the hands of this demon so selfish Ryosuke mad Bankotsu get up in the middle of the night to find this so-called demon. Since Bankotsu despise his step-dad, he takes Kimi back to his room and Lied about her being the demon. Couple days later, they become friends and Kimko helps Bankotsu. Bankotsu burns down his fathers Yashiki(estate) after he murders Ryosuke and His evil step-brother Sanosuke(not the same Sano from Rurouni Kenshin) then he and Kimi ride to the east to meet up with Jakotsu.(thus story begins)_**

**_Now...this is not and I repeat IS NOT a Jakotsu BASHING STORY. THIS IS NOT A BASHING STORY PERIOD(but if your fav Character is Kikyo, this might not be the story for you). Jaki and Kimi are gonna get along EVENTUALLY(just not now) but sooner than you think. But they are gonna have Some issues because 1) Kimi is a woman and Jaki hates women 2) This particular women happens to be in love with Jaki's crush/best friend Bankotsu and Bankotsu lets her get away with anything.(or so Jaki says)3) She's a skilled fighter and Ban put her In Second Command next to Ren, right above Jaki's position.(which he never forgave Ban for doing that) So lots of drama going on._**

**_Kimi is like a female Bankotsu. They got same hair color, same skin tone(cept Kimi is like, 2 shades lighter than he is) and Same Eye color(but hers are a deep, darker blue) Kimi is Childish, emotional and death doesn't really faze her(mainly b/c of her father) and she is VERY dramatic. So sometimes she'll make things a bigger deal than they really are.Kimi is also very gifted. Her farthergave her her mother's beauty and grace, his power and strength and a beautiful voice to top is all off. She loves to sing and you'll see her perform quite often throughout the series.( F.Y.IShe catches the eye of most men b/c her features are so unique and exotic and she's young.)_**

**_The exodius is a idea of mine(copyrighted), yo see, there are three stages. Kimi is at stage one since this is part one. The mark for stage one is the gemini sign II.(I think it suits her) The exodius isSephiroths legacy to her(the ultimate power) but considering she's so young and he's been here since dawn of time, she can't control her powers so he often shows up to her and helps her. She tries to stay detached from her feelings because her power is linked to heremotions andwhenever she is overwhelmed by a emotion, she taps into her power.(that's partly why she hasn't let Bankotsu go further with her and make love yet b/c she doesn't wanna accidently unleash something during the...I'ma say..."climax" and hurt him.)_**

**_from last chapter, Gisa Gravija is a gravity attack that can push back almost any opponent_**

**_Did I miss anything...Oh, yeah. Suikotsu has a Tiny crush on her(it's the best friend being a cute girl thing) and sowill Suikotsu's evil side Yami(yes I got idea from Yu-gi-oh, but yami means evil/darkness and it's soooo much easier than saying "evil suikotsu did this" or "that") Mukotsu likes her too b/c unlike most women, Kimi doesn't alienate him. She likes him for him. Renkotsu is the serious, no fun, father-like figure in the Shichinintai. Kimi is close To Ginkotsu. She rides on his shoulder whenever they go places and she likes talking to him. Her and Kyokotsu aren't that close but they respect each other)you know her and Ban's relationship._**

**_About Kimi's heritage, she's neither human nor demon. Her mother was a snow spirit/celestial maidennamed Yuki-onna. Her father is a entity beyong most peoples comprehension._**

**_And about the fact that Yami(evil Suik) wanted her dead is b/c he saw her connection with Sephiroth and it made him...crazy. He thought she was a messenger sent to send the Shichinintai to their doom. _**

**_The reason Suikotsu and Kimi are the only ones who can see Sephiroth is because Sephiroth is a entity of both good and evil. Kimi is born of both darkness and light. She's completely have and have. She' s no more good then she is evil. The same with Suikotsu. His doctor side is a saint while his evil side is a malicious killer.(good/evil) ban and the others are more...evil than good so they can't see him. rarely anyone can before they die.(they're either more good than evil or vise-versa) Since good and evil coexist inside most people, it's up to them who they become)_**

**_Sephiroth is auctually completely evil. And insane. But he won't appear like that until possibly the 3rd series. I haven't decided yet._**

**_As for Sephiroth, in the second Series when Kimi is a spirit Detective with Yusuke and the others, She learns about her fathers past and his decent into madness and She learns about Jenova.(sephiroth's so-called mother) But He's a preview. Sephiroth is not one to trifle with. He has both control over powers from both Heaven and Hell(ultimate power) and he can destroy a few planetsand knock out a couple of solar systems and he just so happens to want to become a god._**

**_Hope you enjoy this story. I'll put more authors note along the way. Email-me if you have any problems (hope this helps)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Kimi and her mother Yuki-onna. I do not own Iy, ban...la da da...blah...blah, blah.._**


	7. Demon awakening pt 1

**Jakotsu's P.O.V**

**Several days had passed since Suikotsu had tried to murder Kimiko. No one has spoken one word to each other. Obviously to devasted to speak to one another. Suikotsu more than anyone else. I can't say I understand what he's going through, though. After the incident, Bankotsu had...distanced himself from us. I tried to speak to him about it but he always changes the subject. This must be painful for him. I hate this because, I'm supposed to be his best friend and he won't even talk to me. I'm ashamed that I can't do a thing to take away his pain.**

**Seeing Bankotsu cry doesn't really worry me but he hasn't shed one tear since the incident happened. When I looked into his eyes, I saw nothing. It was as if a part of him died. I feel even worse because I don't really feel bad about what happened. I'm shocked if anything. Has Kimi been lying to us about what she is? She never talks about her heritage. I don'ttalk toher about it because I never talk about my past so Idon't really have a right to ask her about hers.**

**I'll admit that we didn't get along much but I still...deep down...considered her somewhat of a friend. Even if she does flirt with Bankotsu alot. Suikotsu had managed to get by with a few scrapes, a couple of broken ribs and a snapped wrist. The village doctor said he'd be able to use his arm again. Kimiko on the other hand...She slipped into a comatose state last night. We don't know if she'll ever wake up. Bankotsu and Renkotsu kept close to her. ****So has Mukotsu. Just this morning, Renkotsu came at me, asking why I haven't been with her like everyone else. I told him to fuck off and leave me alone. Truthfully, I can't stand to see her like this. The color faded from her skin and she breaths so shallow. It's like she's hanging onto life by a thread. It makes me nervous. This could ruin everything. Suikotsu might quit. Bankotsu, as caring as he is, will never leave her side. So what now?**

**Still...something bothered me. Why would Suikotsu want to kill her?They're practically glued to each others hip at times, they're so close.And who is this Angel of the dead person he kept rambling on about? And those weird symbols on Kimiko's skin, what's that all about. not even Bankotsu seems to know. What scares me the most is...where do we go from here?**

**Meanwhile**

**Bankotsu P.O.V**

**It was quiet and peacful night...I sat on the lead window pane and watch as the dark clouds whisped by the full moon. Renkotsu and Mukotsu had went to bed. It was just me and Kimi. I watched her while she slept. " Kimiko" I whispered like she could hear me " Please wake up soon." I wondered what she's dreaming about...**

**(sigh)Alot has happened these past couple of days. I thought for sure Kimi would be up and walking by now but when The doctor said she slipped into a comatose state last night..I lost it. I'm hurting but...**_I like it._**Am I going crazy? My skin burns. I can feel my blood rushing through my veins. I want to destroy something. I looked at kimi and I want to bite her. It's probably not safe forherto have me in herefeeling like this. Yet, I can't tear myself away.**

**I'm changing.I didn't knowwhat was happening to me. I ran my tongue over my eye-teeth. They had grown at least an inch in the last few days. Just and hour ago, these thick black streaks cut across my arms and chest. I should go and wake Renkotsu. He might have an answer...**

**" Oo-aniki?" The door cracked open, a thin strip of light illuminated the room.**

**" Jaki, is that you?"**

**Jakotsu entered the room, quietly closing the door behind him. Great. I need someone to talk.**

**" Bankotsu, are you okay, you haven't eaten in 2 days and-"**

**" I'm fine." I said turning towards him. Jakotsu took one look at me and jump back like I had jumped out and scared him or something.**

**" Ban-what the-your face-it's like-"**

**"I know Jaki."**

**" What...HAPPENED!"**

**I shrugged and Shook my head. Jakotsu walked over and sat next to me on the window pane. How do I explain this one...**

**Jakotsu P.O.V**

**OMG! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO BAN-CHAN! He looks so...demonic. I have to admit, I'm a little turned on by his new look. Especially the fangs...Anyway...**

**I reached out and ruffled his hair, it was super-wavy now and so soft. **

**" I need help Jakotsu. I'm losing my mind."**

**"Really?" I said, running my fingers further down his hair." I didn't notice."**

**" I'm being serious. I don't understand what's happening. I look like a-"**

**"Demon?"I said.**

**"Yeah, and I..."**

**" You like it, don't you Bankotsu?"**

**Bankotsu P.O.V**

**How did he know? This is almost eerie...**

**" Yeah. How did-"**

**" I know?" he finished my sentence, " Well...I can tell by the fire in your eyes. You look like you're ready to tear something apart."**

**" I am Jakotsu."I shook my head. " Should I tell Renkotsu?"**

**" No."**

**" Why not?"**

**Jakotsu smiled at me. " I like the new you. You're sexy."**

**I blushed at what he said. " C'mon now Jaki. I could be dangerous. This is no time for you to be-"**

**" Attracted to you?"**

**"Will you stop that?" I said.**

**" Stop what?"**

**" THAT!"**

**" What's 'THAT'?"**

**ARGHH! I SWEAR...Him and Kimi! I took his hand from out of my hair. " Jaki...this is serious...I don't know what I'll do next. Part of me wants to rip things to shreds."**

**Jakotsu froze ad if thinking about something I forgot. " Ban-chan"he started to say, " You look sorta like Kimi when she went into beserker mode on Suikotsu."**

**What?...(I smacked my hand against my purple 4-point star) DUH! When I tackled Kimi, Her power-blast was absorbed into my body.**

**" Thats it! Jaki I love you!"**

**he grinned " Youdo?"**

**"You know what I mean."**

**" Hey," he laughed" I can dream can't I?"**


	8. Demon awakening pt 2: Confessions

**Bankotsu P.O.V**

**Renkotsu looked over me. Examining my body from head to toe. By that time, I pretty much knew what he was thinking, but how do I explain something like this without alarming him, or my other comrades. Jakotsu seemed to take my whole transformation pretty well, but that's Jakotsu, he'll except me no matter what-Renkotsu, he was a whole 'nother story.**

**Renkotsu gaped at me, trying to organize his words carefullyat to not offend me. "Bankotsu...um..." He paused for a few seconds, trying to find the right words, "How did you-what I mean to say- what caused you to...", he trailed off.**

**"Become Demonic?"I mumbled**

**Renkotsu flinched, he was obviously disturbed about the whole situation. To be honest, I'm not even sure I'm what you would call 'demonic', I don't feel _that _different. If anything, I feel more powerful.**

**Suikotsu rubbed his broken wrist," Bankotsu-oo-aniki, maybe you should go talk to the-"**

**"I'm not talking to the village Doctor."**

**" Well, why the hell not?"- I turned to jaki who folded his arms and legs-"Who knows what else could happen."**

**" I thought you liked my transformation? You said it was 'sexy'."I pointed out.**

**Jakotsu blushed, trying to act as if he never said anything like that to me before in my life(which we all know is a lie) still, I knew he only did that because he was concerned AND he didn't want Renkotsu to fuss at him about 'encouraging our leader'.**

**" Aniki, what do you think caused this?" Renkotsu asked me.**

**I froze. Should I tell him or not? Renkotsu had always been askeptic about having a women in the Shichinintai, especially one withhandle over an elementlike Kimiko(I think it's mainly because she can fully use the power of water better than he can control fire) When you think about it, she's the one person his fire tricks won't work on. She'll be able to extinguish the flames in a second.**

**Anyway, like I was saying, If I tell him, he'll just inquire about her whole existence, like where she comes from, why she doesn't tell us anything and yada..yada..yada. **

**Renkotsu P.O.V**

**I asked Aniki what he think caused his transformation. He just shrugged and Said, " I haven't the slightest." I knew not to ask more than absolutly neccesary or else Bankotsu would get mad. I could tell he was lying to us from the start, but why? What was he hiding? Does this have something to do with Kimiko? Yes, that must be it, or else he wouldn't try to hide it from me. Yet, what could she have done to provoke something like this?**

**I gathered my thoughts. I needed more information. Perhaps I could...**

**" Bankotsu-oo-aniki, when did you first feel this why?" I asked him.**

**He glanced at me with suspicion in his eye. I'd better watch how I go about this.**

**" It was last night." he said carefully, not letting me know more than he wants me to. What was his problem? I was only trying to help. Trusting Bankotsu with power like this could prove fatal for not only him, but us as well.**

**" Listen, I'm tired," yawned Bankotsu." Why don't we talk about this later. I need some rest."**

**I protested." But Aniki, this transformation could be draining your life as we speak!"**

**"Aw, you worry to much Renkotsu. It's no big deal. I feel fine, I just need to sleep is all."He waved me away like some common servant, "Why don't you guys go out to eat?"**

**" That sounds like a good idea." Mukotsu jump to his feet, " I'll go fetch Ginkotsu and Kyokotsu."**

**Mukotsu left the room. I have to admit, Bankotsu was smarter than he looks when it came to situations like these. I had no choice but to leave, lest face the wrath of our agitated leader. Bankotsu laid out on his side, with one knee in the air and his face in his hand, facing his back to us.**

**"Will you be okay?" Jakotsu asked sincerely.**

**"I'll be fine. If something happens, I'll come running."**

**"All right." Jakotsu exited the room with an air of reluctance. It wasn't like Bankotsu to dismiss Jakotsu in times like this. He had grown...distant. I filed out of the room behind my gay comrade wondering how I should make my next move. Only Suikotsu was left in the room.**

**Suikotsu P.O.V**

**I took a deep breath, here goes nothing. "Aniki, could I talk to you?"**

**Bankotsu turned over on his stomache and looked at me. " Oh. Suikotsu. I didn't know you were still here." he tried to sound nice but I knew he was annoyed. Mainly by Renkotsu's attempt to interrogate him earlier." What is it you want to talk about?"**

**" I'm quitting the Shichinintai."**

**That got Bankotsu's Attention. He straightened up and he stared at me long and hard for a couple of seconds, each time he opeed his mouth to speak no words came out. Finally, he said " Why?"**

**" You saw what happened. What I did to Kimiko and what she almost did to us. She could've killed us all but it wasn't her fault. I provoked her. Now she's hurt and...she might never wake up." I held my head down. " And don't even say it's not my fault because it is."**

**"It's not your fault. It's mine."**

**I stared back at him. before I could stop myself, I blurted out " How is it your fault?" He wasn't the one who let his hatred get the best of him. He wasn't the one who hungered for the blood of the one women who treated him like he was a person and didn't treat him like a madman because he is mentally unstable.**

**" Bankotsu you didn't try to gut her!"I yelled at him. **

**How could he try and take the blame? "It was me. I did it! I wanted her dead and I didn't care what it took. I would've killed you all too if I had the chance!"**

**Bankotsu didn't speak. His expression was just as unreadable as the look inside his eyes.**

**Bankotsu P.O.V**

**" Suikotsu."I reached out and touched his shoulder, " You're good people."**

**" WHAT!"**

**I grinned at the look on Suikotsu's face. "You're right. You did do allte things, but it wasn't you. You can't be held responsible on account of your Evil side is crazy. Hell, we're all crazy like that sometimes, even me."**

**" I don't understand Bankotsu."**

**" Don't try to. It's mostly my fault because I should've done more to protect.I'm the leader and I didn't live up to my title. From now on, I won't make mistakes like that again. As for Kimi...don't worry about her. Our girl is strong, she'll wake up now if not sooner. She wouldn't want you to quit on her account. Trust me, you'll do more harm than good. Besides, she'd kill me if she finds out I let YOU quit."**

**Suikotsu's P.O.V**

**Bankotsu...how can he be so cheery, even in times like these. I know she's strong but as a doctor myself, I know how rare people awake from coma's. Still, if she were to die, I'd never forgive myself. What gets me the most is that...my evil side...he auctually feels bad about what happened. I know we're connected to one anothers feeling but the sorrow and sadness he feel is his own. What could this mean? Did he have a conscious to? Was that even possible?**

**" Suikotsu?"**

**Bankotsu's voice interupted my thoughts. Our eyes met briefly befor he said, " Go. Get something to eat with the others and then we can talk some more, alright?"**

**" Yes aniki."**

**I moved in front of the door, grasping the handle with my hand. Before I left, I looked back at my leader." Bankotsu?"**

**Bankotsu had curled up onto the floor. " Hmm?" he muttered?**

**"Thanks."**

**" No problem."**

**I left the room, closing the door cautiously behind me as Bankotsu fell completely asleep.**


	9. Demon awakening pt 3: Real emotion

**Bankotsu P.O.V**

**" Bankotsu, you want us to leave?" Jakotsu forced himself onto his feet, " But why? We can't do something like that, you're our leader."**

**I tried to calmly acplain to Jaki why I wanted them to leave but he just wasn't trying to hear it.**

**" You're sick!"Jaki blurted out, "You're becoming a demon and we don't know why! What if something were to-"**

**" Jakotsu, I can handle myself, alright?"**

**Renkotsu shifted, he had been uncomfortable around me since I first told him of my transformation."Renkotsu, listen to me." I tried reassuring them, " The rest of you all listen to. I don't know know who my real father is. I could be a half demon for all I know."**

**" Don't say that Bankotsu!" tears watered Jaki's eyes, " You'll be okay."**

**" Will you guys stop acting like I'm rabid? I'm fine. Now listen...I'm going to stay here with Kimi until she wakes up-and don't say she might never wake up because she is-"**

**All of my friends closed their mouths. The reason I said that is because I knew they would protest and try to persuade me not to let them leave."We're the Shichinintai! We have a reputation to maintain here. I'll be fine without money for a while but there's no reason you all shouldn't be paid."**

**They all gawked at me. Each and every one of them trying to talk to me about my health and the Dangers of the world and blah blah blah." Fellas, I appreciate your concerns but I'm the leader. If anyone should be able to take care of themselves, it's me. SO CHILL OUT! It'll only be for one week at the most."**

**They all spoke at once" But aniki-"**

**" Don't question me. And as for me asking you to leave, It was a request but an order!" The room grew silent. They knew how I was whenever I ordered them to do something."I'll return in a week;Renkotsu you're in charge. You guys are to go to the western region. There's a Daimyo there, his name is Kaname. He's looking for an advance team to lead the army. He pays alot of money from what I hear, so you all should a pretty nice sum. Renkotsu-"**

**" Yes sir?"**

**" Take care of everyone. Jakotsu-"**

**" Yes Ban-chan?"**

**" Try not to get on Renkotsu's nerves. And be good."**

**" You know I will." he said with a sly look. Why do I even bother sometimes?**

**"As for the rest of you. Take no prisoners."**

**They all nodded. It's times like these I'm proud to be their leader. I watched them leave at noon-rise later that day. I waved wildly at them until they were nothing but specs over the horizon. I know they have their douts. I do to. But I believe in all my friends and Kimi's no exception. Even if she is in a coma.**

_Kimiko P.O.V_

_I floated along the cool black surface of the ocean water, gazing endlessly into the dark abyss called the night._

_It's..._

_so..._

_quiet..._

_There was darkness as far as my eyes could see. Where was I? It's so cold here. Time was such a fickle thing. It seemed like days-turned into months-became years-decades-and now eternities. Who was I? I used to know...where I came from, who I am.Or did I? Was everything I knew a lie?_

_Such_

_Sadness_

_My breath vanished, my chest tightened as I went under, drowning further in this sea of despair. Such an empty feeling of lonliness.The last words I remeber is:_

_"Bankotsu"_

_Why does that name make my heart pound? "Love..." it's funny, how I still have this word inside me. What was love to me? Everyone I loved was taken from me...weren't they? Or was it a dream- that meant I was never alive to began with. Does that mean I'm dead? The water rippled above me, something slithered aroung my body, wrapping itself tightly around me. I saw big, poison yellow eyes glaring at me throught the dark, hissing hollow sound that echoed around me._

_'Limbo..' it hissed_

_Limbo? Is that where I am? Limbo? How did I get here?_

_'Child...dear child...'it tighted it's grip around me, ' The daughter of Sephiroth...such a fate to have happened to the chosen...one...'_

_Chosen one? I'm the chosen one?I heard more hissing."Who are you?"I asked it._

_It swayed it's full, thick body from side to side,bobbing it's head 'Guardian...yours.'_

_" You're my guardian?"_

_If he was such a good guardian, how did I end up in this place._

_'Such nasty words...from a sweet lirrle girl.'_

_Please, you don't know the first thing about me._

_'I know you ache...I feel your pain. You have been here once before...this is where you powers lie.'_

_I've been here? When?_

_'Your father brought you here...right before you attacked your comrade'_

_So it wasn't a dream.Suikotsu...Is he alright?_

_'Your memory is returning...'_

_Where's Bankotsu? Why isn't he with me. He said he'd never leave me._

_'promises made by filthy mortal...they can't be trusted. You are better...you are superior.'_

_What am I?_

_' You are HIS child.'_

**Bankotsu P.O.V**

_"I am his child." _

**Kimiko? I titlted my head to the side. She was still unconscious. But why did I hear her voice just now? I touched her face...OH SHIT! She was burning up! But she was in a coma, was that even possible? I bolted out the door and into the washroom, looking around anxiously for a small tub of water and a washrag. God! Maybe I shouldn't have let the boys leave so early.**

_Kimiko's P.O.V_

_I watched as IT swam circles around me. "What are you?" I asked it._

_'I am the master's-your-guardian beast.'_

_"I know but...what are you? Are you a snake or...something else?"_

_'I am the last of my race. An anciet civilization of mortals whorshiped me. They thought me to be their god. They gave me treasure...women..sacrifices, hoping that in return I would keep them safe.'_

_"Did you?"_

_'I haven't time for their petty beliefs. I did only what I was told.'_

_" What you were told?"_

_'Yes, by the great Sephiroth, son of Jenova.'_

_"Who is Jenova?"_

_My guardian froze, shooting a icy glare at me, 'You mean, you don't know? She is you grandmother.'_

_I sat up, " I have a grandmother?"_

_He hissed and nodded.' She came to this planet long ago. Back when humans were the scum beneath our feet. A time when only gods and immortals walked the earth. Jenova brought peace to this planet.'_

_"Was she a Goddess? Is my father a god?"_

_'Only in some eyes. In others, Jenova posed a threat to their empires. They attempted to destroy her. In doing so, they released darkness into the earth that almost destroyed the planet. The great God, the one who leads us, sealed the evil one below, in the depth of what you humans now call hell. In order for him to balance out this newly discovered force-the darkness-he and The king of spirit world..'_

_"Spirit world? You mean the afterlife?"_

_'Yes. The king of spirit would create a person who is neutral to both parties. Someone with both Darkness and Light.'_

_"My father?"_

_'Correct. Now, almost 200yrs ago, your father fell in love.Or what he thought to be love. This women, she was snow maiden, one of celestial blood. A goddess. Her name was Yuki-onna.'_

_"What was my mother like?"_

_'She was a kind, gentle women. She showed compassion for all living creatures, including me. Your father appoited me as her guardian before you were born. I was happy and proud to look after her while he was away.'_

_"Were they in love?"_

_'I can't really say.They enjoyed each other fairly much but...she was so...distant from him. Like they each existed in a world where we couldn't even begin to imagine. Then almost 18 years ago, you were concieved. Your mother was pregnant with you for almost a year.'_

_"A year? I thought it was nine months?"_

_'for mortals. you are a goddess my dear child. One of special origin and blood.'_

_" What happened to my mother?"_

_My guardian came face to face with me, it's long slit-like nostrils flared when he spoke'She died. I do not know how. All I remember is...being sad for the first time.'_

_"Did you love my mom?"_

_'Like she was my own mother. Now, I'm not so sad because I see her face everytime I look at you. You look just like her.'_

_That must've been the first time I smiled since I've been in limbo. At least now I know where I stand in life. Still...there are many things I do not know._

_" Will you tell me?"_

_'I can only tell you so much. The rest...only your father knows, but do not worry. Take your time. You have all your life to find out. The mysteries will unravel one by one.'_

_But as they unravel, where will I be when the threads meet? An answer to a question arouses many others. When I was young, I despised my birth parents for leaving me but now that I'm older...I've grown to love them like they never left._

_"Guardian..."_

_'Yes your eminence?'_

_" What is your name? What did my parents call you?"_

_He swam in my eyes for a moment, as if not sure what to think. 'No one has evr asked me that before. I don't really have a name. WhenI watchedover my race, they called me the great Leviathan.'_

_" Than that's what I'll call you."_

_Leviathan..._

**Bankotsu P.O.V**

**I gently sponged off Kimiko's forehead. **_This isn't good. I wish Suikotsu was here. Dammit! I don't know what to do. She'll die if_**...,I shook my head.** _I shouldn't be thinking like that. What did I learn from my mother. When I was sick she-_**,I unlaced the front of kimi's shirt, **_MaybeifI can absorb her fever...,_**I pulled my shirt up over my head.**

**I eased my body onto hers,** _I don't know if this'll help but I have to try something_**,I caressed her pale face with the back of my hand,** _for her sake, I hope it works._

_Kimiko's P.O.V_

_I felt the cold in my body melt away. The color returned to my skin._

_" Leviathan, what's happening?"_

_Leviathan coiled around me.'Listen to me your eminence, do not forget what I have told you. You mustn't tell a soul! Do you understand?'_

_a light engulfed my body. Piece by piece my body was vanishing. First my feet..._

_"I understand. What about you."_

_My legs.._

_'Do not worry about me.'_

_my hips up to my waist..._

_"What if I need you."_

_my stomach, then up to my breasts..._

_'Just go to the nearest water and call on me.'_

_My neck...then my chin..._

_"Goodb-"_

_I had vanished..._

**Bankotsu P.O.V**

**I rested my chin at the base of her neck. God...I felt so heated. My fangs ached...I wanted to bite her so badly...I wanted to tatse her. I shouldn't even be on her like this but...**

_**"ah.."he gasped out in pleasure as delicate fingertips trailed down his spine**_

**What? Did..she. Did she just? I lifted up my chest, my eye locked with midnight blue ones.**

**"Kimiko?" I held her face in my hands," Kimi, are you...do you?" My fingers traced over her skin and into her hair. I couldn't think...I had all these emotions rushing through me at one time. I couldn't breath. I was happy...I was so glad she was okay...half of me wanted to hold and not let go. My other half... wanted her. To have her, to tatse her. I longed to hear her scream for me and only me.**

**"Bankotsu?" her lips curved into a beautiful smile as she raked her fingers through my hair.**

**"Yes?" I said, out of breath.**

**Kimi P.O.V**

**I kissed him softly on the lips, he uttered a small inside my mouth as he blinked his eyes to a close. I never realized until now how much Bankotsu means to me. It's gotten to the point where I can't even imagine life without him by my side. I love him...I loved him ever since I first saw him. I wish I told him everyday since we met. At that moment, nothing else mattered to me. Not my family, my mom, my dad, leviathan, or inuyasha and Kikyo. Not even Suikotsu, Renkotsu...Jaki...the others...no one. I wanted Bankotsu and no one else.**

**Bankotsu P.O.V**

**I sat up, bringing her body with mine as I did so. At first, I was suprised She hadn't said anything about my transformation.I know it didn't matter to her. She knew I was still the same. That's one of the reason I feel this way about her. I wasn't able to tell her how I feel because those words didn't exist for me. It's different now...**

**"Kimiko?"I breathed through the kiss.**

**"Huh?" she panted**

**"Look at me..."**

**She let out a long seductive moan"Why?"**

**" I've changed."**

**" No you haven't you..."She finally took a good look at me. "Changed."she breathed out into a low whistling sound.**

**Kimi P.O.V**

**Oh my goodness..look at him...he looks like...a demon. " Ban-san, what happened to you?"**

**" That energy blast you released that day I tackled you. It was absorbed into my body."**

**I gaped at him, slightly tongue-in-cheek. I guess he thought I was happy because he said "It, doesn't bother you, does it?"**

**I told him no." Baby, I like you for who you are."**

_Bankotsu P.O.V_

_I knew she'd say that. I grasped her hand and kissed it, pricking her thumb with my fang.She made a sound between a moan and a sigh. I kissed her thumb, licking the blood away with my tongue. She looked like she was gonna melt._

_" Bankotsu...I..I.." her breaths became pants._

_"Shh..."I smeared the blood on her lips and kissed her mouth. She had always took care of me. Now it was my turn to take care of her._

_I Kissed her cheek, the heat of her body burning against my skin. I slid my velvet tongue down the side of her neck. I sliped her open shirt down over her shoulders. She clawed at my back, letting out a gasp of pleasure as I sunk my fangs deep into her flesh._

_"Harder." she moaned._

_I sank my fangs deeper into her skins. She tasted so sweet. That's when it dawned on me.We were alone. Completely and absolutely alone. No one to interupt us or barge in. Which-in my opinion-made tonight all the more sweeter._

_Kimi fell back onto the futon matt, her eyes darting back and forth between mine.She was nervous, I knew that,butI wanted her to enjoy tonight as much as I know I would._

_"It's alright," he whispered into a kiss, " I'll be gentle."_


	10. Resolutions

**Bankotsu P.O.V**

**I laid awake that night. Now that I think back on it, I couldn't really sleep at all that night. Kimi, on the other hand, is a different story. I don't think she'll be getting up no time soon. **_Heh..,_**a smirk spread across my face, **_I must've really worn her out last night._

**The fact is, I didn't think we'd do this so soon after she awoke from her coma but a part of me was just scared I'd miss the chance. I can't begin to say all the douts that were running through my mind last night. All the issues that would arouse if word got out to my comrades about what we did. Especially Jaki...I'd rather just avoid that situation all together. Still, it's like, someone wasalways trying to take her away from me. Something supernatural. Jaki would say it's fate but I don't really believe in that shit. It's either you wait around for something to happen or you go out and do something about it(that's my motto)**

**Kimiko looks innocent when she's asleep. I wonder what's she's dreaming about.**

_Kimiko P.O.V_

_I walked along the shore of a beach, the black waves crashed against the shore while the sand moved from beneath my feet. _

_Where_

_am_

_I?_

_I strode into the water, it was so icy, but warm. As I glance up into the sky, the clouds disapeared and the moon rose to eclipse the sun. Am I back in limbo? This place looks so Familiar to me._

_"Tartarus."a voice hissed at me._

_Leviathan rose out of the sea, coiling his long, thick body all around me like he did once before._

_"Sit, Your Eminence."_

_I sat down on a fraction of his body. He was surprisingly smooth. Like marble rock, but his scales were just as hard, he spiraled upwards, lifting me higher to the sky.. I might be out of my mind but he looks pissed, but hell, How would I know what a pissed off snake looks like._

_"I'm not a snake. What a rude thing to say your eminence."_

_I cuffed my hand over my mouth.That's right...he could read my thoughts." I'm sorry.I only meant-"_

_"Your father is coming to see you."_

_What? My father? Why? Since when does he appear to me in my sleep._

_" The great master- he is angry with your Eminence."_

_"ME? What the hell did I do?"_

_" I cannot tell you. This is for you two to disscuss."_

_Oh great. I find it weird how Leviathan talks an awful lot like Renkotsu.I'm not a baby, why does everyone try to father me?_

_" I do not father you. I look after you because you are one of the Chosen. You are HIS daughter. You must not be harmed."_

_" Where was you when Inuyasha came after me and whenSuikotsu's evil side attacked me?" _

_Leviathan was silent for a minute._

_" Your eminence...I'm hurt. How could say such thing to me?"_

_"I'm sorry Leviathan."_

_Well what do you people expect. I didn't ask for this life. I have got to be the most unlucky person in the world. No one deals with more drama than I do._

_" Pure is now impure, " his head hovered next to mine, " the pure one has been defiled."_

_What did he say?_

_"He has touched you. Tasted you...stole some of your power-YOUR BIRTHRIGHT-for himself. That filthy little mortal. He has defiled you."_

_Leviathan stared up into the sky, swaying back and forth, screaming the word 'DEFILED' over and over again to the sky like he was possessed. I wanted to wake up. I tried to wake up but my eyes-stupid eyes!-wouldn't work. _

_The sky spiraled upwards. Leviathan's eyes rolled up and flicked from poison yellow to black._

_"He's here..." he said in one long maniacal hiss._

_Sure enough...there he was. My father floated down from the sky, his dark wings spread more than the length of 3 men. He was holding Kusanagi- the long sword, that only he could wield. He looked..pissed. Super pissed. Leviathan, swiveled his head, so noth he and my father were facing me._

_"Your daughter, Master."Leviathan hissed._

_"My child."Father breathed heavily, I have never seen him mad before. I didn't think he could get mad. I thought gods were above that whole 'mortal emotions' thing._

_Leviathan scowled. " Such a naughty little girl to think something like that."_

_"You allowed him to touch you." the ocean waves picked up, as the anger in his voice deepened." DO YOU REALIZED WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" He bellowed. The waves had risen so high, they kicked at me feet. _

_" No."I answered honestly._

_" He stole some of your power! My power! And you let him!"_

_" I didn't 'LET' him do anything. " I protested._

_" You gave him your body!"_

_" I'm 16! This is my body and I'll do whatever I want with it!"_

_"IT'S MY BODY! I MADE YOU! EVERYTHING YOU HAVE, I GAVE IT TO YOU!"he snarled, " IT WAS ME! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even have your little-"_

_At that point, my father froze, like he just realized something important. Something he could use to get back at me. My heart pounded. But what? What could it be?_

_"Mei bellus liberi(my beautiful child)mei immundus liberi(my impure child), I hold the power. My will is all. You see..."he lifted my face level with is, "I am the Angel of death. I could take away your filthy little mortal before you could even..."-he snapped his fingers- "Blink."_

_"You wouldn't dare."_

_Leviathan caclked." He would."_

_" FATHER! You can't so that!"_

_"HE can."hissed leviathan._

_I could feel my heart began to shatter.Tears misted in my eyes. He'd do it. I knew he'd do it. All this just because my power just happened to slip into Bankotsu. All this because I love someone who auctually loves me back..._

_Sephiroth P.O.V_

_I made her shed tears. Never in my life have I seen her shed them. I auctually...feel bad for it._

_" Are you in pain?" I asked her._

_She glared at me. With such hatred and contemp. Like I wasn't even fit to be alive." Rest assure dear child, I will spare his life."-her eyes softened-"but be warned. Mortals are greedy creatures. He only wants your powers."_

_"That's a lie. He loves me."_

_She so naive. She's a goddess. Immortal beings cannot love. Love is just a feeble excuse to let in pain and suffering._

_"You will return now, to your world. I will implore you another time."_

_" Do you swear not to kill Bankotsu."_

_I didn't answer._

_" ANSWER ME!"_

_" I promise." I said, trying to sound as sincere as possible." I will not kill him."_

_she eyed me suspiciously," How do I know you'll keep your promise?"_

_"My child, A god's word is as good as a blood vow."_

_She grinned, " Except, you're not a god."_

_"Heh. Touche'; You can trust me."_

_" No, I really can't."_

_I stared at her, long and hard. She definetly has her others personality, something I despised about Yuki-onna. Maybe if she didn't try to go against my word, she'd still be alive. Still,there is much she doesn't know. So much she doesn't need to know. About her true powers, the prophecy...everything. _

_" Goodbye, my Child."_

_I waved her away and she vansihed right before my eyes. I'm getting soft with old age, a couple hundred years ago and I would've killed all her insignificant friends, bo questions asked. As for her boyfriend...I stay true to my word. I won't kill him myself. Bankotsu will die by her hand and hers alone. Maybe not now, but soon._

**Kimiko P.O.V**

**I awoke with a start. The blazing sunlight shining in my face. God! What time was it. How long had I been out of it?**

**" Bankotsu?"**

**I glanced around the room. He was gone! I felt my heart shatter all over again.** _MY FATHER LIED TO ME! He killed Bankotsu. He-,_** A note fell from ontop of my head. I looked at it, wiping away the tears that were foring in my eyes. This was Bankotsu's handwriting. I could tell by how crumpled up it was that it was from him, not to mention the stray markings a spelling errors. Bankotsu's not much of a writer. It read:**

_**Dear Koishii,**_

_**I went down to the hot springs for a bath. I know I prolly' shoul've woken you up but you wer sleeping so peacefully. I'll be back a.s.a.p.**_

_**p.s.**_

_**I opened a window. It smelled too much like sex in there.**_

**I laughed at what he wrote. Mostly, I was just relieved he was okay. Perhaps my father can be trusted after all. ( keyword 'perhaps') But it's not like him dad to just 'give it up', there's usually a catch to what he says. I just have to figure out what...**

**Bankotsu's P.O.V**

**I eased into the hotsprings. The water was deep enought that if I stood, it'd come to my waist. My feet scraped against the bottom as I bent my knees and sat down. My body was still hot from last nast. The aftermath was never this bad before, but I never felt this way before. I've had sex lots of times before, but kimi was the first women I auctually made love to. I feel embarrassed just thinking about all this. I wanted to do it again with he**I**_naked._..not to mention looking **_oh-so-sexy_**. Oh God! I can't began to say the kind of hentai thoughts going through my mind.(I really did not need that) It shouldn't be a big deal really. We did make love last night but...(I blushed even more) I don't know...last night was my first time and...what if he didn't like it? What if he doesn't like me anymore? Stupid me...what am I thinking. Bankotsu's not that kind of person.**

**Maybe I should just leave and let him finish his bath. I'll talk to him later.**

**" I'm sorry!" I could feel Bankotsu staring at me. "I thought you were finished and I see you're not so...I'll come back." okay, _that was pathetic_.**

**Bankotsu took ahold of my hand, I turned to face him and he was grinning at me. The water that drizzled over his face brought out the glow in his Sapphire eyes.**

**" Hey, come on now. It's no big deal. " His voice was so soothing to me. All my douts and uncertainties just faded away. "C'mon.", he lead me into the water, bringing my body more and more to his as he walked with me. I knew just by gazing in his eyes he was telling me not to be afraid;that he would take care of me. I believed him. Bankotsu stood by me since the day we met and not once has he let me down.**

**He tugged at the hem of my towel, signaling that he wanted it off. It fluttered down into the water, it's smooth fabric brushing against my skin. My cheeks flushed but he didn't notice. I wanted him to kiss me. The same way he'd done last night. I wanted, well, I wanted him. I wanted him to be mine and mine only. I know we both have people who care about us but is it wrong for me to not want to share him? Just for now at least. He and I have always been close and after last night, we had grown closer. We always shared everything. Last night, we shared the same body, the same flesh. We were ever so close, we shared the same breath. Even now, when I stare at him, I'm overwhelm by how much I love him.**

**" Bankotsu, " I can't believe I just made love to you." I love you. " I didn't care ,at that point, if he said it back to me or not. " You don't have to say it back. It's just to let you know how I feel." deep down,I did want him to tell me he loved me as much as I loved him but he was so young...he's gonna wanna go out and meet other women and...Now I feel so stupid.**

**He lifted up my chin, his eyes locked with mine." Are you really in love with me?" **

**I nodded, feeling kinda embarrassed about what I just said." You know I am."**

**Bankotsu P.O.V**

**I held her in a tight embrace, she was wrapped around me so tightly, I felt her heart pounding against mine. Before, I couldn't tell her I loved her because for me, those words didn't exist. Now, I want to be with her always. Am I in love with her? My feelings for her run deep; If she's hurt, I might feel ittoo because our bond is so strong.I should just be honest with her.**

**" Koishii...I think- I mean I'm..." Damn! I can't say it! What's wrong with me? It's just three words right? How hard can it be to say 'I love you'?**

**"It's okay."She said placidly. " I know you feel the same way. I don't need you to say it."even though I know she did.**

**"But I want you to hear it." I want you to feel secure about us.**

**" I felt all last night when you made love to me." She rested her head on my chest;a wave of heated embarrassment rushed through me. Why do I get embarrassed like this? Is it because last night was the first time sex meant something to me besides pleasure?**

**"It's alright" she says, " I'm just being selfish right now."**

**"I want you." I blurted out. " I wanted you and only you. When my mother died-she was the only one who loved me- I felt numb. "**

**" I know."**

**" I didn't think I could...feel this close to someone other than Jaki. "**

**" I know."**

**Kimiko P.O.V**

**I am a bit disapointed but I can understand how he feels. I've lost more than my fair share of family. I just have to be patient with him and-**

**" Huh?" I looked over Bankotsu's shoulder and into the tiny waterfall that poured into the springs." Oh my go-"I gasped.**

**A pair a huge, poison yellow eyes were glaring at me. I tied my arms around Bankotsu's back- he had long welps andscratches going down and across his back.**

**" What's wrong?" He asked.**

**The eyes vanished, leaving me short of breath. Was Leviathan spying on me? Did my father really keep his word at all? No way Leviathan will try to kill Bankotsu with me around so I'll just have to stick close to him**

**"Kimi? What did you gasp for?"**

**" Uh..It's 'cause you have so many scratches.",I lied," Did I do that?"**

**He laughed. " 'Fraid so."**

**That caught my attention, " I did?"**

**" Yeah, you did. I didn't realize it til this mornin' though."**

**" Does it hurt?"I sounded concerned.**

**" A little."**

**Oh my god...I can't believe I did that to him.**

**Bankotsu P.O.V**

**It's partly my fault-that's what I think- because...well...I might've been to much for her at the time. Besides, I was too far gone to feel it anyway. And that's what I told her. She said"Still..." I told her not to worry about it. I gave her a couple of wounds last night too so...**

**" Bankotsu?"**

**" Yeah?"**

**" Uh..what do we do about Renkotsu and the others?"**

**I froze. I'd forgotten all about them. How do explain this one to them?**


	11. Reunion

_**Sephiroth stalked back and forth through the sancturary, floating with such an air of coldness, the sanctum itself seemed to be frozen over, untouched by the hand of time.**_

_**Sephiroth's P.O.V**_

_**day after day, night after night, I am forced to wander the depths of this world. Trapped inside this castle-this prison-like some common peon. After several millenia, I still cannot leave. I am bound to this realm, never again to set foot in the living world.**_

_**But that'll all change once my daughter reaches the thrid stage of the Exodius:Exodia Immortalis-Dark Angelus. Then I shall reign like I was meant to all those centuries ago.**_

_**The door to the sanctum flung open. Leviathan slithered into the room."Master, I have returned."**_

_**"With news I hope?"**_

_**"Yes."leviathan weaved in and out of the columns, the light from the pale moon reflecting off of his scales as he firmly twined himself around the pillar nearest me." Master,I was able to catch a glimpse of the mortal who has enthralled her eminence."**_

_**"And?"**_

_**Leviathan P.O.V**_

_**The master looked rather surly tonight. He must be in one of his moods tonights. "Well Sir, the mortal's name is-"**_

_**"Leviathan, do not bore me with such trivial information."the master warned, " I am not in the mood.I sent you to discover what his strength and weaknesses are but aparently you can't even do that right."**_

_**I lowered my head. I have failed the master." I apologize my lord." I said in a deep raspy voice." Although, I did find out something useful your greatness. When I was scoping out the area, I sensed a high negative energy level radiating off of the mortal. I am surprised lady misstress didn't sense it herself."**_

_**"Her powers must've been inactive at the time."the master said, pacing across the room and over to the Mirror of senescence. He seemed quite disapointed in me. I know somthing that'll redeem me.**_

_**"Anyhow, the boy bore the mark of the Letum."**_

_**The master stopped dead in his tracks. Many times her parted his lips to speak yet no words could deacribe exactly what he was feeling. The master then brought himself face to face with me. His teal-green eyes shining brightly in the moonlight."All right Leviathan, you now have my full attention. Are you positive it was the mark of the letum?"**_

_**"Yes master, I am absolutely sure."**_

_**At these words, The master hurried to the opposite side of the room to the Mirror of Senescence. It was a tall mirror, the surface remained cloudy at almost all times(except when The Master called upon it) It had a sterling silver frame with the markings of death, life and power engraved throughout the frame.**_

_**"Show me."he said to the mirror.**_

_**The surface of the mirror darkened. Many seconds passed before It let us see the mistress and her mortal.**_

_**Sephiroth P.O.V**_

_**I looked on anxious as both My daughter and that mortal traveled up the highland road. The mortal was toating a gigantic halberd on his right shoulder. How could a mortal possess the strength needed to weild that halberd? My daughter walked alongside him and his left. The two appeared to be deeplt in conversation. Too oblivious to notice the intrusion being place upon them.**_

_**"Closer" I mummbled.**_

_**The picture focused on the two. My daughter kept close to him. Too close for my tatse. It was amazing why I didn't notice it before. Now if only I could see the mark.**_

_**"Leviathan, where does the boy bear the mark?"**_

_**"On his forehead, sire."**_

_**Sephiroth swept his hand over the surface of the mirror."Kaze" he murmured.**_

_**A harsh wind howled through the highroad, taking the pair by surprise. My daughter had lost her balance and toppled over but the boy stood his ground, the wind ruffling his bangs showing off the infamous four-point star.**_

_**This was it,he really did bear the mark of Letum."Leviathan, do you know what this means!"**_

_**Leviathan P.O.V**_

_**The master let out a roar of laughter as he turned on his heels and disapeared onto his throne in one fell swoop of his cape. Muttering the word 'perfect' again and again and rambling on about how ripe an opportunity this was and how he would be a fool not to take advantage of it.**_

_**"Master, why is this such a **perfect **opportunity?"**_

_**"Quiet Leviathan," the master tented his fingers, " Let me think."**_

_**He meditated on his thoughts long and hard. I loosened myself from around the column, sliding down to the marble floor where I lay still on the tiles until master called on me.**_

_**Several hours passed. The master seemed to be in a trance. He didn't budge one inch or speak one word since he had sat down. After what felt like an eternity, he said, " Leviathan, I've found a way to take my child to the next level-the second stage of the exodius."**_

_**At first, I didn't entirely believe him. The exodius requires much discipline to ascertain it's true potential and achieve the next level. It takes hundreds of years to master-which for someone at her eminince's age and strength would be impossible for her to master. Let alone reach the next level.**_

**_"Sire, it'll be quite impossible for her."  
"Have I taught you nothing? Anything is possible. You of all creatures should know that. If you strive hard enough, you can reach that which you thought was untouchable."_**

_**"But my liege, She-"**_

_**"Will reach the next level. All using the help of that mortal she seems so fond of."**_

_**"How can that boy be of use to us."**_

_**The master sighed. He was rather impatient tonight."Leviathan," he told me, " You're not listening. The answer is right in fron of your face. Think back to what you told me."**_

_**And I Did."The boy bears the mark of Letum."**_

_**"Correct! I don't know why I didn't see it before. The boy look almost identical to **him._

_**" So, that means the legends are true."**_

_**The master nodded, " There's no other solution. This boy must the son of Bakajikara."**_

**Kimiko P.O.V**

**"So you don't remember your dad at All?" I said as Bankotsu pulled me onto my feet. That was a weird kind of wind that just flew by.**

**"Nope. My mother always said I looked exactly like him though. I think that mad her sad. Sometimes she'd look at me then break out into tears."**

**"Oh..."It must've been so hard for him, " I'm sorry."**

**"Don't be. It's nobody's fault."**

**Bankotsu's past jurts him, I know. He's just to stubborn to let it get to him. I know he tries to stay stoic for us( the Shichinintai). In alot of ways, he reminds me of Tamahome. Tamahome never showed any weaknesses. I never even saw him cry. Not once, even when we were little kids. I think that's why I don't hurt as much when I think back to life in Konan-it's because Bankotsu's here. Even thought I carry my family in spirit, Bankotsu makes me feel like-in a way- Tamahome never left me. That makes me love Bankotsu even more.**

**He brushed down his bangs."I'll race you down the highroad."**

**I beamed at him."Why? You know you'll lose."**

**"Look Kimi-chan, I'm the one person in the Shichinintai that YOU can't beat."**

**"Bring it."**

**"It's already brought."**

**I laughed at him. He's crazy sometimes. We both knelt down to race."What about Banryuu?" I asked him, " Won't it weigh you down?"**

**"You just worry about yourself."**

**Bankotsu's P.O.V**

**I started to count down. " on your mark, get set..." Before I said go, Kimi took off down the highroad, laughing and saying 'IN YOUR FACE BAN-SAN!' I know she didn't think a head start wound help her win. I ran fater her, catching up to her easily. She picked up her pace and so did I. **

**We whirred around a corner. Kimi skidded to a stop. At first, I didn't know why until she pointed at something in the middle of the road. I looked up and the first thing I saw was Kyokotsu's huge physique. Mukotsu was standing between him and Ginkotsu. Renkotsu, Jaki and Yami(suikotsu) were standing opposite of them. I wondered what they were all huddled up about. Judging by the map in Renkotsu's hand, they must've been lost. I'm was shocked to see we caught up to them so quickly.**

**" What are they doing?" Kimiko asked, her face lighting up at the sight og her friends.**

**"I think they're trying to figure out which way is the right way."**

**"Why don't they ask for directions?"**

**"Why do that?"**

**Kimiko sighed and shook her head. " What is it with men and asking for directions?"**

**Jaki P.O.V**

**"Renkotsu, we should gor left." I told him. He just shook his head and told us we should cut through the canal. I argued saying that That canal is over 10 feet deep and not all of us can swim. Not to mention Ginkotsu would sink like a rock and get all rusted. Still...Renkotsu had to have it his way. I wish Bankotsu were here. He'd know what to do.**

**" I want Bankotsu back." I pouted.**

**" Well, he's with Anaki. I'm in charge." **

**"You're a sucky leader."**

**"Hey!" I heard someone call out to us. We all looked up. Was that who I think it is?**

**"Is that..."I held my hand over my eyes to sheild them from the sun." I...yes! It's ANIKI!"**

**" Who's that with him?" Ask Renkotsu.**

**"It's Anaki!"**

**Bankotsu P.O.V**

**I saw almost each and every one of them grinning.**

**" Looks like they-" I turned to Kimi but she had already started sprinting towards our friends. Mukotsu met her halfway. **

**Yami's P.O.V**

**Mukotsu ran up to her, laughing just as much as she was. I sneered. Rubbing my broken wrist. Kimi seized Mukotsu underneath the arms and lifted him up into the air, twirling around and bringing him into a tight hug. Jakotsu ran straight for Bankotsu, hugging him in such a way it looked inappropriate, even with clothes on. When Renkotsu walked up, Kimi let go of Mukotsu and Jumped Renkotsu, practically knocking him down. I didn't really know what to feel at the time. I watched Them all crowd around her. She threw her arms around Ginkotsu's hard body...or as much as she could hug anyway. Then she high-fived Kyokotsu. I was the only one who she didn't seem to notice.**

**Bankotsu P.O.V**

**I walked over to my comrades. I was sorta dragging Jaki because of how he was hanging on me.**

**" How did you know she'd wake up aniki?" was the first thing Renkotsu said to me. **

**" I just knew. So next I say it'll be alright, you'll believe me."**

**They all nodded." Yeah."**

**I searched around. Wait a minute..." Where's Suikotsu?" **

**We all stared down the road. Suikotsu(or Yami as you would say) was Leering at us. He had an expression that was like Shyness, embarrassment and guilt spread across his face. Everybody grew silent and back a coule spaces from kimi. She didn't say a word. She just started to walk.**

**She strode down the highroad to where suikotsu stood. When she came face to face with him, he turned away, gripping his wrist. Well, With kimi being as stubborn as she is, She circled around him ,trying to get a good look at him. Each time, Yami turned around until finally she kicked him in the back. I thought that was kind of funny, When I snickered and no one else did, apparently I was the only one who thought it was funny.**

**Kimi P.O.V**

**"Look at me Suikotsu!"**

**He grumbled a couple of words and started moving away from me. I grabbed the hem of his shirt." Suikotsu! Stop walking away! I"m trying to apologize."**

**Well, that caught his attention. He twisted around to face me." YOU'RE APOLOGIZING! FOR WHAT?"**

**" I hurt you didn't I?" I reached out for his hand and he smacked mine away.**

**" Don't touch me."**

**" Yami, don't be like that. I know what I did was wrong." She lowered her head. " I'm sorry."**

**Yami P.O.V**

**A saw a tear fall from her eye. Was she really crying?Over me? Now I felt really guilty. Why am I feelinh what that stupid doctor feels anyway? Or...are these my feelings? I could'nt stand to see her cry, that's all I knew so I did what I could to cheer her up.(weird, I know)**

**" Um...listen...don't cry. It'll make me look back."that was so stupid. I can't believe I said that.**

**She tilted her head to the side in amusement, sticking her tongue out at me. " HA HA! You fell for it."**

**" Exscuse me!"**

**" Look, Let's let bygones be bygones. You hit me and I hit you back. Fair is Fair." She beamed at me, " Let's put the past behind us."**

**" You nut! I already put that behind us." I said, poking her in the forehead." You are one strange little girl, you know that?"**

**" I'm only strange because of you guys."**

**" HA! Don't blame this one us. You were like this before we met."**

**" How do you know?" She said sweetly." You didn't know me back then."**

**I had just about enough of her mouth. I picked her up by the waist and threw he over my shoulder. Renkotsu and the others looked taken aback.**

**" Well, c'mon! We're not gonna make any money just standing around!" I yelled back at them. " Let's go!"**

**Bankosu P.O.V**

**Thank God! Everything was back to normal. Well, as normal as normal can be in The Shichinintai. We all joined up with Kimi and Suikotsu, continuing our journey together. As it should be, Not knowing what tomorow may bring.**


	12. Kimiko's diary Daze

_**Sephiroth drew his sword. It slid sharply over the end of the sheathe. The blade was so beautiful..so manificent. A sword fit for a god. The divine sword that only a true meisenshi could weild. The great sword that only HE could weild.**_

_**"The moon, " He stared out his window and out into the starless night, "It's is the season of the Equinox."**_

_**Leviathan uncurled from around the throne, " Then it is time master?"**_

_**Sephiroth Chuckled, " Yes. It is time."**_

_**Kimiko P.O.V**_

_**I held the bucket over my head drizzled the spring water over me, rinsing my body clean. Thank god we were able to find a place to stay in on such short notice. And they even had a hot spring! ( I mean, just b/c I travel with a bunch of guys doesn't mean I have to smell like one) Besides, I need some 'me' time. I leaned against the rock behind me. It'll be great not having to listen to the boys talk about killing people. That's all they ever seem to talk about lately. I think it's probably b/c we haven't had a decent job in weeks and we're running out of money for places to stay. I wonder how much we should charge for this next job...**_

_**-meanwhile-**_

_**" OW! Jakotsu! That hurts!"the straw fell from bankotsu's lips.**_

_**"Oh Shut up!" Jakotsu smacked Bankotsu hard on the back. Bankotsu screamed out in pain" Stop whining! If you had waited any sooner to get treated, your whole back would be infected!"**_

_**"You don't have to hit so hard." Bankotsu sat up in a semi-laying position, sprawled out completely on his side." I mean Damn, Jaki." He stuck the straw in his mouth.**_

_**Jakotsu spread the ointment over the cuts and welps carved into their leaders back, " How did you get all these cuts anyway."**_

_**Bankotsu P.O.V**_

_**I remembered that night me and Kimi spent together.**_

_**" I..forgot." I lied. Badly. How do you forget something like that?**_

_**" Aniki, don't lie to me."**_

_**" Okaaay...Uh...uh-a Demon attacked me, we fought, I killed it, end of story."**_

_**" That was bad story."**_

_**Renkotsu walked across the room, a clutter of Kimiko's stuff all piled in his arms." Save it Jakotsu. It's obvious that whatever happened, Bankotsu is too embarrassed to tell us."**_

_**I grinned, " You're not slick Renkotsu. I'm not saying nothing to nobody."**_

_**He shrugged it off, " It can't hurt to try, can it?"**_

_**My eyes followed Renkotsu across the room. He folded and put away each piece of Kimi's clothing. He is such a neat freak. And while we're on the subject, how can he get mad at me for baby-ing her when he is over there folding her clothes? Man, I gotta tell ya...Renkotsu is weird sometimes.**_

_**Renkotsu had began topushed her bag into a corner when it tipped over anda small pink book tumbled out with flute of some sort.**_

_**" Renkotsu, what's that?" I asked him.**_

_**" Oh, this? " He held up the flute, " It's a ocarina."**_

_**" Not that!"I pointed at the book that had fallen on the floor, "That!"**_

_**Renkotsu picked it up and flipped through it." I think it's her diary."**_

_**" WHAT!"**_

_**Jakotsu jumped up from where he sat and half ran, half crawled over to Renkotsu, knocking me flat on my face in the progress.**_

_**Jaki P.O.V**_

_**" GIMME 'AT!"**_

_**I snatched the diary from Renkotsu's hands. YES! THis is the ultimate payback! " Let's read it!"**_

**" Jaki, what are you doing?" Bankotsu picked himself up off the floor, " Put-it-Back!" He slurred.**

**He can't be serious. This is her diary, " HER DAIRY!"**

**" It's Di-a-ry! Not Dairy." Renkotsu said so as-a-matter-of-fact-ly.**

**"Whatever."I muttered.Why does Renkotsu think he's better than me. I bet he thinks he's better than Bankotsu too."C'mon, lets Read it."**

**" No!" protested Bankotsu." If she catches us, she'll go haywire. Not to mention, she'll never trust us again."**

**" So we won't get caught. Please aniki!" I begged him but he just kept saying no." Oh COME ONNNN!" I fell back onto the floor, " It's not like we'll tell anybody. Who are we gonna tell anyway? A shogun or something? Besides, I happen to know for a fact that she wrote ALOT of stuff in it about you."**

**That caught his attention. Bankotsu titled his head to the side and looked at me, "She did?"**

**He was so gullible."Yep. Remember when we had combat practice? Whenever you were training, she'd sit out there and write in this little book."**

**"hmmmm...that is true..." thestraw in Bankotsu's mouth flip-flopped." Maaaybe we could read just ONE page."**

**Renkotsu P.O.V**

**" You're just as bad as Jakotsu, Aniki." Really. How immature can you be if you have to stoop to reading a diary to find out how a person feels about you.**

**Jakotsu turned to the front page." Now, let's see- huh?" He flipped throughout the whole entire book.Front to back. And when he finished, he looked even more confused then when he opened the book.**

**" What's your problem now Jakotsu?" I asked. He glared at me with the evil eye saying:**

**" I can't read this."**

**I for one, was shocked. I know Jakotsu wasn't good a math, but really. He should at least know how to read. Bankotsu crawled next to him, taking the diary from his grasp.**

**" How the hell could you not read th-" He trailed off. Bankotsu did the same as Jakotsu and flipped through the pages." The hell kind of writing is this? I can't read it either."**

_**I had enough of this foolishness" How can you BOTH be unable to read it?"**_

_**Bankotsu flashed a page of the book at me. It wasn't written in japanese text. There were a few japanese letters but that was all. The rest looked greek to me.**_

_**" That writing..it's so fasinating. " It really was. I never seen such beautiful calligraphy in all my life. It was "Breath-taking."**_

_**Yami's P.O.V**_

_**Up until now, I was quietly sitting in a corner, trying my best to get some rest but when Bankotsu gets together with Jakotsu, that's almost impossible. I had heard there entire conversation. I, for one, wasn't surprised at Jaki one bit. Bankotsu...well...I thought he wouldn't give in so easily. When Renkotsu said Breath-taking, I was so tempted to call him a dork. Who says writing is breath-taking anyway?**_

_**Renkotsu wasted no time trying to take over. He read the front page of the diary from top to bottom. " This is..."**_

_**" Chinese." I said.**_

_**They all gaped at me.**_

_**"I forgot you were Here Suikotsu." Bankotsu said.**_

_**" Chi-what?" Asked Jaki.**_

_**" Chinese. If any of you auctually listened when Kimi-chan talked, you'd remember that she's from a place in China called Konan."**_

_**Bankotsu's face lit up like he just had a smart idea for today."That's right. She lived in a place call...Bai jiang...or something like that."**_

_**(sarcastic) Wow...and this is our leader? Sometimes I wonder about him...like what goes on in that mind of his.**_

_**Bankotsu P.O.V**_

_**I focused my attention on Renkotsu, " Yo, Renkotsu, you can read this, can't you?"**_

_**" Yes, of course but I don't think.."**_

_**"I didn't ask that Renkotsu. C'mon, just do me this one favor and I won't bother you no more tonight."**_

_**I knew that was to temptin for even Renkotsu to pass up. We all gathered around Renkotsu. Mukotsu, Ginkotsu and Kyokotsu(who, up until now, were minding their own business and doing their own seperate thing) joined us.**_

_**Renkotsu studied the first page. He read:**_

_**Dear Diary**_

_**Today was a sucky. Tamahome's mad at me b/c I Kicked his ass in training with Tokaki. Tokaki said something about him controlling his anger and what not and-**_

_**" BO-RING!" Jakotsu flipped to the middle of the book, " Read this."**_

_**Renkotsu said, agitatedly.(if that's even a word) and said:**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Banktosu is a BIG-JERK-OFF-Y ASSHOLE!**_

_**" WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" I screamed.**_

_**The others thought that was the funniest thing in the whole entire universe. Even Renkotsu laughed. " Why the hell did she put something like that!" I thought she loved me!**_

_**" Look at the date. This was a couple months ago. " Suikotsu chuckled.**_

_**I folded my arms and sat down. She just ruined my whole evening. I would give her a piece of my mind but then she'd get all mad and say 'You read my diary!' and start swinging at people.**_

_**" Can I finish?"**_

_**" Whatever Renkotsu."**_

_**Jaki P.O.V**_

_**Bankotsu looks so cute when he's pouting. That was pretty funny though...**_

_**Renkotsu started to speak again.**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**Banktosu is a BIG-JERK-OFF-Y ASSHOLE!**_

_**(Bankotsu said " Hmph!")**_

_**I mean really! He has no respect for me what-so-ever. If he wasn't so cute, I"d smack him upside his big stupid head! Why can't he be more like suikotsu? Suikotsu is so nice to me. He treats me like I'm a real women...**_

_**( "HAH!" muttered Bankotsu, " Yeah, I'll bet."**_

_**"Will you hush Ban-chan?" I said)**_

_**I should've never strayed from Tamahome that day! Bankotsu's no different From Inuyasha! I hate them both! First Inuyasha wants that priestess, then he tries to kill me! Why is everyone always trying to kill me?**_

_**( " Because you're so damn irritating. Renkotsu read something else" Bankotsu ordered. Renkotsu flipped a few pages back)**_

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I feel like I'm on the edge, watching my life smashing down all around me. Inuyasha...I thought he cared about me. He said he loved me. Then the next time I turn around, he's off somewhere with Kikyo. Why do I always fall for these kinds of men? Will I ever get my life straight? Today, Myoga had suggested Inuyasha settle down. Inuyasha was in one of his 'moods', mumbling something about some guy trying to shoot Kikyo with an arrow. LIke I really give a damn.**_

_**(She sounds so bitter. " pointed out Mukotsu.**_

_**"I heard love will make you that way"I said.)**_

**Myoga was sitting on my shoulder trying to suck my blood(whydoes he do that? really?) until I smacked him and he fell off.Myoga had practically nagged Inuyasha about what he'll do with his life. I said" I might leave soon. I don't becoming high priestess is really me." and IY just shrugged it off. Then he had the nerve to get mad when I threwa rock at his stupid forehead.Myoga: You know, master Inuyasha, you should really think about settling down. Iy: You mean like wife and kids?Myoga: Uh-huh. You should ask lady Kimiko to marry you.**

**Well, Inuyasha wasn't ready for that, I'll tell you that much. And honestly, at that point, I didn't even wanna be near him, let alone marry him.**

**That's my word for today, write back later.**

**"This girl has got to have the most boringdiary in the history offorever." I muttered. And it was the truth. I seized the diary and flipped it until I recognized the symbol for Bankotsu's name next to the word 'section'. I gave the book back to Renkotsu and told him to read it. The page had so many words scratched into it, not to mention alote of 'hate' symbols in front of the name Inuyasha.**

**_Dear Diary,_**

**_He missed my ceremony and my 16th birthday just to be with Kikyo.He had the nerve to ask me if I was mad. He doesn't know the meaning of the fucking word! I let him tread all over me for the past 8 god-damn years. Those 8yrs that I will never get BACK!_**

**_He had the gall to attack me out on the lake today. I have a huge scar cutting across my sides that i will NEVER in MY WHOLE DAMN LIFE be able to get rid of because of him. So, I broke him._**

**_Or...what was left of him anyway._**

**_"What does she mean by 'I broke him'?" Suikotsu stared at all of us. We all shook I heads. Even Bankotsu didn't know")_**

**_I don't remember much. I just remember hearing my father's voice calling out to me and I heard Inuyasha's so-called scream. But what bothers me is that...well, the philosophy that my mentors told me that if tainted, The shikon jewel will become black. When I saw Inuyasha with it before, there was nothing wrong with it but today...it look like it had been poisoned._**

**( " Read the next page " )**

**_I woke up several hours later. I couldn't really remember anything except my pendent was giving off small amounts of light. It was still pretty groggy and I couldn't remember much, then it dawned on me that someone else was in the room._**

**_"Oh, so you're awake now are you?"_**

**_When I looked up, this guy was sitting on the edge of my bed drinking a whole bottle of sake. I started to panic but he assured me nothing happened. I don't know why I believed him. I guess it was just something in his eyes. They had a certain...glow._**

**_He reached out and wiped the sleep from my eyes. I finally got a good look at him. He was...well...I don't think handsome suits him...he was extremely good-looking though...(I don't think that quite fits either) For a few minute, I forgot all about Inuyasha. My anger had faded. I was stunned at this guy. I've never seen anyone with features like that besides myself.(I was thankful later to find out me and Him weren't related) He had long, jet black, semi-wavy hair braided down his back..._**

**(Everyone, including me gasped."WHAT?" Bankotsu blushed and tried to snatch the book away, saying, " I think Kimi is on her way up here. We should put her diary back and-"**

**When he extended his hand for it, I grabbed his wrist. He told me to let go. Like I was actually gonna listen to him. " Keep reading." I told Renkotsu.)**

**_I thought it was kind of weird that he had better hair than me, not to mention longer. Maybe he was queer._**

**("She thought I was a WHAT!" Bankotsu looked really pissed mow." WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? WHY DOES EVERY-FUCKING-BODY THINK I'M GAY! DO I FUCKING LOOK GAY TO YOU? DO I DRESS LIKE A DAMN DRAG QUEEN!"**

**But no one was listening to him. Besides, If I had answered his questiong, he'd prolly try and argue with me. And lose.)**

_**Still, he was too cute to be a queer. He had lightly tanned skin like myself, only he was about 2 shades darker than I was.But what got me was those eyes. They were blue. But not as dark as my own but they were gorgeous. He had a voice that reminded me Of Tamahome.(I just hope he isn't as money-hungry)**_

**("'Gorgeous blue eyes?', 'too cute to be queer'? Well damn Aniki, she hasn't been up one minute and you're already putting the moves on her."Suikotsu snickered." And Here I'm thinking she had a crush on the Doctor."**

**" She does not have a crush on me." Bankotsu grumbled. His cheeks turning a bright shade of red.**

**" Then why are you blushing like that?" I told him. Bankotsu turned his back on us, showing long callous marks on his skin.**

**" Whatever. I have that effect on all women. They can't get enough of me." he snorted. "You all know I'm not a one women man."**

**Yeah right. I'll be the first one to admit that our leader is sexy but he's not all that.(sometimes) besides, if he's not a one women man, " Bankotsu, Ever since you met Kimi-sama, you haven't so much as touched another women. What's that been...like...almost a year now? You used to not be able to go without it for a week."**

**" Excuse me! I can't go around sleeping with every women I see. I could catch a disease or something. "**

**" You know what I think?"**

**"Don't care." said everyone else.**

**" Well, I think, " I said anyway, " That you've lost your touch."**

**Bankotsu looked insulted, " WHAT? I have not lost my touch. Women dream of the night they get to sleep with me."**

**" Yeah, whatever."**

**Renkotsu butted in, " I'd hate to interupt this interesting conversation-well..I take that back, I'd love to. Can we please get back n subject."**

**" Oh, all right." murmured both me and Ban-chan.)**

_**He smiled at me, revealing straight, even, white teeth." I was starting to think you'd never wake up. That's my bed you're sleeping in, ya know that right?"**_

_**I surveyed the room. It was nice. REAL nice. There were tiger-wall hangings and silk tapestrys all over the place. There was even a book shelf with a huge portrait of young women. from the looks of things, this guys must've been a prince or something. The crest of the Watanabe dynasty was plastered on almost everything in the room. Even the blanket I was laying under. When I grasped the crest on the cover, The guy frowned at me, " That's the crest for Ryosuke Watanabe."**_

_**Ha. So I was right. But why did he look so sad? I heard Ryosuke was a tyrant but when I met him, he seemed nice enough.I probably shouldn't say anything to him or I might insult him, he could be Ryosuke's son or something.**_

_**"Uh..." I wanted to talk with him more, only, I didn't know what to say to him. Moments passed and we didn't speak. I was beinning to get nervous. I mean, this was a prince! Or...so I thought( I found out later, he wasn't exactly a prince), anyway, when I went to ask him what had happened, I noticed he was staring down at my breasts. That's when I became aware that my clothes were missing.**_

**( Bankotsu P.O.V**

**I could feel their eyes burning through me. Oh no...how do explain that to them.**

**" Dammit Bankotsu, the girl was on the rebound for crying out loud." Jaki glared at me, " How come you never told me about that?"**

**" I, uh...thought you knew." I lied.)**

_**I folded my arms over my chest and his eyes flickered up at me." Oh..I'm sorry. I mean, I wasn't trying to be perverted by looking at you- not that you don't have anything to look at-but uh..." He blushed. Apparently he realized how stupid he sounded like 5 second after I did. " You have a interesting pendent. How does it glow like that?"**_

_**" Uh..." should I tell him? I mean, I didn't know him. But I felt like I could trust him." It was my mothers.That's all I have to remember her by. I don't remember what she looked like but I was told that I look exactly like her."**_

_**" Then she must've been beautiful."**_

_**I flushed." Thank you." is this guy for real?**_

_**" My mother died also. When I was about 3. There's her picture over there."**_

_**He pointed to the women in the picture I saw earlier. She was really pretty.She had big, almond shaped, brown eyes. Her chestnut hair flowed long over her shoulders and down her back, over her creamy white skin. Her pink lips were curved in a smile but in my opinion, she looked a little upset. Like she was unhappy.**_

_**" You must take after your father."**_

_**He gazed at me for a moment. Slowly looking me over, inch by inch. I held the cover tighter to my chest and faced him." What?" I asked.**_

_**" Nothing." He said.**_

_**"Uh huh...well, Can I..ask you a question?"**_

_**" Anything."**_

_**" Where..did you find me? Did you happen to come across..." I stopped. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. "Inuyasha..."**_

_**The guy gazed at me still." I found you unconscious in the forest. there wasn't anyone around for miles. I brought you back and patched you up myself. I'm sorry if they're no good but I'm not...a doctor."**_

_**" I kinda noticed that." Oh great. My voice was breaking.**_

_**" Who is Inuyasha. That whole time you slept, you kept tossing and turning like you had a nightmare or something. You said 'Inuyasha' like a bazillion times."**_

_**I looked away from him.**_

_**" You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I understand. I just-" He took ahold of my hand and held it. I blushed even more. I know I should've snatched it away, I just..couldn't do it. I can't began to say how fast my heart was pounding.**_

**(" Bankotsu. I-CAN'T-BELIEVE YOU!" Jakotsu said slowly. " Flirting with some girl you just met."**

**" I wasn't 'flirting'!"**

**" I beg to differ." Renkotsu said in that dignified way that he always talk," This sound alot like flirting."**

**" And how would you know?" I sneered, " You used to be a monk. It was against your laws to even think about women."**

**" No it wasn't."he corrected, " To have decent thoughts are okay but to lust after a lady like you do Aniki is,well, that's highly forbidden."**

**" I don't 'lust' after her."**

**"You lust." snapped Jaki. " When it was just me, you and her, you would wake up in the morning on her side of the room wrapped so tightly around her I didn't think she could breath."**

**" Jaki. SHUT. UP." I said.**

**Jaki stuck out his tongue," I'm just teasing. Damn, you can't take a joke."**

**" Anyway..." Renkotsu cleared his throat, " Ahem. Like I was saying...")**

**_"My name is Bankotsu." He shook my hand." It means..."_**

_**"Barbarian Bone." I finished his sentence. His smile widened." That's a odd name."**_

_**" Well, tell me yours. Then we'll decide whose name is weird."**_

_**" My name Is Kimiko. It means-"**_

**_" Noble child."_**

**("HA! There ain't nothing noble about that child."Jaki snorted.)**

**_" Your name is weird."He said._**

_**" No it's not.It's better than Barbarian Bone."**_

_**" 'Bankotsu' is a man's name. And I'm a man."**_

_**"Are you 18 yet?"**_

_**"Nope. I'll be 17 in a couple weeks."**_

_**"Then you ain't a man yet."**_

**_He opened his mouth to say something smart to me but the handle to the door was jiggling very loud. He glanced at my pendent( which was still glowing) and snatched it away, stashing it in his pocket. Before I had a chance to protest, he kissed me._**

**(" Don't you guys even say a word." I warned.)**

**_It was like my brain shorted out. I should've pushed him away but...I don't know...It felt nice. Especially after that Inuyasha thing._**

_**The door slid open and This man walked in. I guess you could have called him handsome but he wasn't as alluring as Bankotsu. Auctually, he was no where near as handsome as bankotsu.( but that's just my opinion) He had Shoulder length auburn hair and eyes so brown they looked almost black. I thought he was high by how stoned he looked. He appeared to be some years older than Bankotsu was.**_

_**Bankotsu broke away from me, " What?"**_

_**" I came by to see if you'd done what father asked you. I didn't know you had company." said the older man.**_

_**" Yeah right. What do you want?"**_

_**" I just told you." the man said, staring at me. I shifted uncomfortably. I didn't like the way he eyed me. Apparently, Bankotsu didn't either because he said, " She's mine. Sanosuke."**_

_**Sanosuke sneered at him, "Don't forget who's prince around here. You're just a bastard child my father took pity on."**_

_**Bankotsu balled his hand into a fist. I placed my hand on his fist and he looked at me. I glared at Sanosuke." How dare you talk to him like that! You can't just barge in someones room and insult them!"**_

_**" Bankotsu, quiet your wench or I'll do it for you." he growled.**_

_**" HA! I'd like to see you try! "**_

_**" Do you realize who you are speaking to!"**_

_**" Yeah! Some spoiled and pampered prince who thinks he can bully people into doing whatever he wants."**_

_**Bankotsu gaped at me." Kimi, he could have you killed." he whispered.**_

_**" I don't care. I bet I could take him."**_

_**Sanosuke reached for his sword, " You wretch! I-"**_

_**Someone placed their hand on Sanosuke's shoulder. I'd recognized the person as soon as he stepped into the room.Ryosuke. He looked like and older version of Sanosuke, but more surly looking.**_

_**" Sheath your sword son." Ryosuke stalked ahead of him, " Don't you know it's a sin to raise your weapon to a priestess."**_

_**" A priestess?" Sano seathed his sword, " That wench is a priestess?"**_

_**" SANOSUKE! APOLOGIZE THIS INSTANT!" snapped Ryosuke.**_

_**Sano said he was sorry but I could tell he was bitter. Bankotsu was still gaping at me."You're a priestess? you're just full O'surprises ain't you?"**_

_**I grinned. Ryosuke bowed, " I apologize for my son's Rudeness Lady Kimiko. He's young and he doesn't know any better." he said humbly.**_

_**"Er...uh..yes. It's okay, just...see to it that is doesn't happen again."I said, trying to sound tough. Okay, that was stupid. Why did I say that?**_

_**Ryosuke seemed to notice I was naked underneath these covers." Um...My lady, if you don't mind me asking, Why are you in Bed next to my-" He trailed off for a minute."Step-son." he said, scrunching up his face like he smelled something foul.**_

_**"I..uh...you see." Damn. How do I get outta this one. Lucky for me, a servent girl ran into the room and told Ryosuke that his army has returned. "I have business to tend to. I trust you'll join us for dinner?" I couldn't even say no.Ryosuke had exscused himself from the room, Sano following him along with the servent girl. Bankotsu stood up and closed the door. Locking it shut.**_

_**" Stupid ass Sano. I'm sorry you had to see that."he said.**_

_**" It's okay Bankotsu."I beamed at him, " I'm used to this stuff."**_

_**I didn't know it at the time but I'd just met my future best friend.**_

_**Tomorrow came quickly. I spent the day sleeping away while Bankotsu was elsewhere taking care of business. It wasn't until later that afternoon that I was woken up by a horde of servent girls. One was carrying a beautiful sapphire blue kimono with a navy blue sash made of fine silk. She told me that Bankotsu wanted me to wear it when I accompany him to dinner.**_

_**It was an hour before dinner. I was bathed, clothed and had applied my makeup. It was so irritating. This was just like when I was a priestess. I couldn't move if it meant wrinkling my clothes nor could I walk around. I sat in front of a vanity mirror while two of the servent girl tried their best to straighten out my hair(even though I told them It was impossible and my hair should be left the way it is.) There was thisgrown women in the room(I really don't know why because she hadn't done anything since they'd woken me up, except criticize everyone and everybody about what they're doing. She needs to do something before she starts talking shit about how people work.) She looked to be in her late 30's maybe older. She sorta reminded me of Sanosuke because of how hungover shelooked.I was doing fine ignoring her until she decides to come over there and bug the living hell outta me.**_

_**"So you're the girl Bankotsu brought home last night, huh?", she hovered over me,alcohol was still fresh on her breath, " A priestess, right? Exactly what were YOU doing in Bankotsu's bed?"**_

_**" HE SAVED MY LIFE!" I blurted out. Stupid bitch. Makes me sick.**_

_**" You know..." she lingered on the word 'know' like it had 20 syllables, " You're not the first women Bankotsu's had in bed. He's bedded with most of the servent girls in this castle."she caclked, " But you are a pretty little thing so he might hand onto you a bit longer."**_

_**WHY THE HELL DID SHE TELL ME THAT! Like I REALLY needed to hear that. Needless to say, my respect for Bankotsu had been soured.**_

_**"Shut UP Natsume." the eldest Hairdresser said, " Don't listen to Natsume," she told me, " She just wishes Bankotsu would give her the time of day."**_

_**I grinned. That shut Natsume up because she didn't talk for the rest of the time except once. She sat isolated in the corner, cooking up some lie or something to probably tell me. I really liked Haruko. She was nice. She was the oldest person in the room, she reminded me of my sensei's wife, Subaru.**_

_**" Besides, I can tell Bankotsu really likes you. He gave you his mother's Kimono."**_

**(I didn't know you gave her that Kimono! You told me you lost it in the fire!"**

**" So what? It's not like I'M gonna wear it." I said not facing my comrades. "I thought she'd look cute, that's all." all the blood rushed to my face. Dammit, why do I feel so heated?)**

_**That did it for me. " I can't wear this.It belongs to his mother."**_

_**"Of course you can! Can't she Ayume?"**_

_**The younger hairdresser nodded.She was no older than I was." Yes! You look so pretty in this Kimono. It really brings out the blue in your eyes."**_

_**" But I can't wear something this precious to him. What if I spill something on it? or worse..."**_

_**" Oh, hush up now. Don't worry about all that."**_

_**Aymue pulled the front part of my hair into a tail" Wouldn't this be pretty Haruko? We could let the rest hang down."**_

_**" I think she needs a flower ." Haruko said, braiding small tresses throughout my hair.**_

_**" I have some White roses in my bed chamber."**_

_**" Then you go fetch them. I'll finish up here."**_

_**Ayume hurried out of the room.Natsume, on the other hand, thought that was the perfect time to say something to me. She tried to sneaky about it, trying to edge it it into a conversation me and Haruko were having.**_

_**" Do you know about Bankotsu's origin?" She said meekly.**_

_**" Shut it Natsume. Lady priestess doesn't need to hear about that." Haruko snapped.**_

_**" Okay, fine." She replied, " It's just, I"d be embarrassed if I had to go to Dinner with the 'shame' of the Watanabe Family."**_

_**She pissed me off then.**_

_**" I mean really, if you knew the story behind his birth-" Natsume began.**_

_**" Natsume, Don't make me warn you again!"**_

_**But Natsume kept right on talking, "It was sad really. Bankotsu's mother, lady Megumi, was betrothed to Lord Ryosuke. They got married shortly after Sanosuke's mother died. Lady megumi's father-and only living parent-was a swordsmith for the King.In order to pay off the debt he had, he promised Ryosuke his daughter's hand in marriage"**_

_**" They were married quickly.Lord Ryosuke had made so many enemies, he kept Lady Megumi locked up inside the castle.One day, she wandered off castle ground and didn't return for hours. Lord Ryosuke was so angry, he locked her up in the dungeon for a week."**_

_**Words couldn't describe how much I despised Ryosuke now. How can somebody treat their wife like that?**_

_**"After a few days in the Dungeon, Lady Megumi was never the same." natsume continued, "She'd disapear for hours at a time.She'd be late for her meals. Some people claimed to have seen her sneaking in her chamber during the night. It was no big secret she hated Ryosuke. Many of the castle folk thought she had a secret lover, but without any proof, lord Ryosuke couldn't do a thing about it. The palace has so many secret passages, it was impossible to keep tabs on her at all times."**_

_**"Weeks passed by, pretty soon, she came before Ryosuke with a budle in her stomach. She told him she was pregnant and assured him it was his child but some 8months later, when they were passing through Ryukyu, Lady Megumi's water broke and she went into labor.Lady Megumi almostdied during child birth.Needless to say, when he took one look at Bankotsu, he was furious. She had dishonored the entire Kingdom."**_

_**" SHUT UP! SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" **_

_**At first, I thought that was Haruko who had yelled but then I realized those words were coming out of my mouth. Natsume had pushed me too far. I've had to deal with people like her my whole life." You make me sick! " I screamed at her, " People like you are so busy being so damn ingnorant and wrapped up in your own self you don't even notice anyone else! You think it's funny growing up without knowing your real parents!"**_

_**Tears stung the back of my eyes. A group of servent had gathered at the doorway to see what was going on.**_

_**" I lost was separated from my family eight years ago! My mother was dying and my father was just a sick as she was! I had to help my older brother take care of the family. Everyday I feel worse and worse because I left Him to take care of 4 kids and out parents all by himself! And here you are talking about Bankotsu's mother like she was some whore! If I had a husband like she did, I'd probably kill myself!"**_

_**Natsume looked..well..insulted above anything else.Like I had been the first person to ever stand up to her. " Well...I NEVER!"**_

_**" THAT'S YOUR DAMN PROBLEM! IT'S PEOPLE LIKE YOU THAT MAKE LIFE A LIVING HELL FOR PEOPLE LIKE ME, BANKOTSU AND HARUKO!"**_

_**" You can't talk to me like that you little brat!" She grab a piece of my hair, " I'll-"**_

_**I smacked Natsume clear across her face. Everyone gasped, even Haruko looked surprised.**_

_**" I'm not one of those girl who'll sit here and take your bullshit! If you want a fight, I"ll give you one!"**_

_**Natsume just glared at me, holding her face." You-you-"**_

_**"Bitch? Go ahead and say it. you're not the first person to call me one,but if you do, I swear it'll be the last thing you ever say to me." I snarled through gritted teeth.**_

_**Natsume glared at me for a couple more second, then stormed out of the room. I stood there, fuming with anger. One by one, the crowd that had gathered at the door dispersed and left to continue their duties. Telling people about what they had just witnessed.**_

**_I sat back down and let haruko finish fixing my hair. " I'm sorry you all had to see that." I told her._**

**_She laughed, " Don't apologize. That brilliant. I've been wanting to do that myself, for quite some time now."_**

**_" Haruko?"_**

**_" Yes?"_**

**_" What REALLY happened with Bankotsu's Mother?"_**

**_Haruko took a deep breath, " Do you really wanna know?", I nodded and she sighed, "Okay. It was almost 18yrs ago. I was Lady Megumi's attendent. Me and her were awfully close. Like sisters you could say. Lady megumi was your age when she came to tha castle, maybe younger. She hated Ryosuke. She said he was a tyrant in her eyes."_**

**_Ayume strode into the room, and huge bouquet of white roses in her one hand and satin ribbons in the other. She began handing one ribbon and rose to Haruko at a time._**

**_Haruko enlaced the ribbons and roses into small braids going throughtout my raven hair."Well, one night, a couple weeks after she had wandered away from the castle, she called me to her Chamber. Ryosuke was away at war when she told me. Lady Megumi said she was pregnant, but not by her husband. Which meant the rumors to be true. She had a secret lover. She didn't tell me who but she said he was ahandsome man-judging by Bankotsu, she was right. Well, She when Ryosuke returned from war, the lady had gotten so...well...big around the middle, she could no longer hide her pregnancy from Ryosuke. Afraid of what he might do to her child while still in the womb, she assured him it was his. Then some 8months later, while they were passing through Ryukyu, her water broke and she'd gone into labor. I stood right by her side that whole time. She almost died." She laced a few more roses and ribbons into my hair, " Bankotsu was a handsome child and a mysterious one to. He was born with a full set of teeth and a complete head of hair, not to mention that birhtmark of his. That 4-point star. Ryosuke took one look at Bankotsu and became enraged. I reckon he'd kill Bankotsu if I hadn't stepped and and also, for the fact lady Megumi threatened to throw herself from a cliff. Megumi died 3 years later and ever since, I've raised Bankotsu like he was my own. Sorry to say, he grew up hating his father just as much as his step-father. Says his dad shouldn't have abandoned his mother."_**

**_I could feel tears trailing down my face, " That's so sad."_**

**_" Don't feel sorry for him, miss. He hates that."_**

**_" I feel for him, but it's not pity.I know what it's like to grow up hating your real father. I lost both of my moms. My birth one and the one who raised me."_**

**_Ayume smiled and Haruko and Haruko smiled back." You're a sweet girl." said Ayume._**

**_" Yes you are. You might auctually bring Bankotsu out of his shell." Haruko wiped my eyes, " Now cheer up. Bankotsu will be here soon."_**

**_The door slid open. Bankotsu stuck his head into the room, his hand covering his eyes." Is she dressed?"_**

**_" Yes."_**

**_Bankotsu peeked through his fingers, " Wow..." He removed his hand completely. " look at you. You look so pretty."_**

**_I blushed a deep shade of red. " Thank you."_**

**_" Are you wearing your dress-robes?"Haruko asked._**

**_Bankotsu rolled his eyes and mumbled"yes." Haruko told him to step in the room but he refused._**

**_" C'mon. She'd gonna see you at dinner anyway." Haruko said._**

**_Bankotsu gave in and stepped into the room. He wore crimson red hakama with a bloodred juban underneath it. He looked slightly agitated._**

**_" You look adorable." I said walking over to him._**

**_" Shh! Don't encourage them.",_****_Bankotsu took my arm in his," Let's go. I really don't feel like listening to the old man's mouth if we're late."_**

**_I said goodbye to Haruko and Ayume. Bankotsu escorted me to the dinning room. Many people were looking out of their rooms to see the so-called 'priestess' everyone was talking about. I could them whisperinga mile away. Bankotsu told me not to pay them no mind and to keep walking. Natsume took one look at us and stopped us in the hall with 2 equally old-looking women standing behind her._**

**_"You owe me and apology." she said, her friends bobbing their heads behind her back._**

**_" I don't owe you shit."_**

**_Bankotsu looked at me like 'I can't believe YOU out of all people said shit.'_**

**_" Look Hon, You just arrived here. You should think twice before you try to take over."_**

**_" Natsume, screw-off. We have some place to be." Bankotsu told her._**

**_" Not until She apologizes."_**

**_I glared at her. She couldn't be serious! Like I was actually gonna apologize to someone like her. I reached out and smacked her in the nose." Oops. I saw a fly. My bad." I lied of course._**

**_"You LIE!" she screamed._**

**_" Look, Before you start making those stupid remarks, think about this; Next time you wanna try to start a scene with me, remember that next time, I won't just smack you across your face. I'll break your arm off."_**

**_Me and Bankotsu pushed passed her and her little friends. I didn't even care what she was doing while our backs were turned. I was just gonna try my best to enjoy dinner with Bankotsu. _**

**_Bankotsu raised his eyebrow and gave me that'ooookay...' look."You're not like other girls, do you know that?"_**

**_I beam at him, " I know." and I'm glad. Most girls can't handle being me anyway(laughs)_**

**_-words-_**

**_-Hakama: is long skirt-like pants and shirt(sorta like Kikyo's outfit) it's worn by men and women._**

**_-Juban: worn underneath clothes_**

**_-Letum(from last chapter): is latin for ruin and annihilation_**


	13. Simple and Clean

**Bankotsu P.O.V**

**Renkotsu closed the book. They all stared at me, speechless, not knowing what to say. It was no big deal to me. Sure, my life was harsh, but I really couldn't care less. Still...up until now, I sort of forgotten about that. How I met Kimi. She stood up for me. I never knew that. Now I realize what made me fall in love with her in the first place. She wasn't like other girls. She didn't care about my past or anything like that. Everything I had felt, she felt it at one time or another. That's why we're so close. I jumped to my feet and started going through my things.**

_**"It wasn't Bankotsu's fault!"**_

**Up until now, I sorta forgot everything. I dunno why. I guess they were really more painful then I let on. **

_**"Bankotsu, I was hoping you'd come see me."**_

**I don't know how it happened. She was in her room that night and I was out in the dojo honing my skills when...**

_**" I've missed you lately"**_

**I just had to see her.**

_**Ilaid her down on the bed," Kimiko..." I don't recall what was running through my mind at the time. Kimiko had been in the castle for several weeks now. She told me herself she wanted to leave and be away from my step-father but she didn't have no where to run to. She didn't even know if she were still a priestess(especially after what happened between her and that half-breed) it was almost like she was scared to go back. Afraid of what she might find- or may not find.**_

_**I pressed my lips to hers and eased my body atop of her body. She didn't say anything. She didn't object to it. She wanted me to do it. I untied her Mo as she squeezed my hand. We were so close. **_

_**That's when everything went Bad.**_

_**Sanosuke had burst into the room and needless to say, He didn't hesitate making a big scene out of the situation.He still hadn't forgave her for embarrasing him that day I found her.Although he knew Kimiko wouldn't be the one to get into trouble, what better way to get back at her than to make her seem like a whore.**_

_**I stood before my step-father and the entire court. Kimiko was sitting on the sidelines trying her best to help me-but it was only making things worse.**_

_**" It wasn't Bankotsu's fault!"**_

_**" Bankotsu, in all my years, " my step-father began to say, " I never thought you would disrespect me like this..."**_

_**Ever since she got here, he's acted like SHE was HIS wife. And though Kimi wasn't mine...it bothered me.It ate away at me like hell each passing day. He had made her a Lady Naishinokami, trying his best to get her alone with him, but she was too smart for that. She stuck close to me always and I know that pissed him off.**_

_**" You are FORBIDDEN to ever enter the inner chambers again."**_

_**Kimiko didn't take too kindly to that. She refused to be near him at all cost. She snuck out all times of the night just to see me. She would sometimes spen entire nights with me( even though we didn't do anything) One night, I decided to tell her about my plan, since time was drawing nearer.**_

_**" Do you want tostay with me?" I asked her.**_

_**"Always."**_

_**"Alright. Now listen to me. In two days my step-father's army will leave for war. He'll behere completely unprotected. I want you to pack your stuff and leave them outside, hidden in the bushes. That way, you won't have to worry about them getting caught in the fire."**_

_**She didn't try to talk me out of it. She justsaid, " I want to help you."**_

_**Now, I've seen what she could do andI couldn't say no to her." Fine. Here's what you'll do..."**_

**I found what I was looking for. To think, it's been almost a year. It feels longer that. Much longer.**

**Jaki P.O.V**

**We've been best friends since we were 5 and I never knew that about him. Kimiko knew but how come he had never told me? How come he never told any of us. He made it seem like it didn't bother him at all. That he's...over it. But is he really? I feel a though we've lost touch. Half the time I don't even know what he's thinking anymore.Like our friendship is dissolving away.**

**Suikotsu P.O.V**

**I became my old self again(the doctor) I wasn't one to pry into our Shuryou's life because...well... he had accepted each and every one of us without question. I have no right to ask him about his life. Still, I hate beind left in the dark. That's all I seem to be lately.In the dark. **

**Renkotsu P.O.V**

**A wave a guilt rushed through me. Here I am, thinking our leader was always holding out on us but never exactly knowing why. I see now, his life was just a tough as ours were before the shichinintai. He had always kept it a secret. Now I know why. **

**We watched him rummage through his belongings, until he found what he was looking for. He hld up Kimiko's pendent for all to see. It glinted brightly in the moonlight.**

**" I never gave this back to her." he said, sound quite guilty but mad at the same time.**

**I know he didn't want our pity and he didn't need it either, still..." Uh..Aniki, I-"**

**-a loud, blood curdling scream split the air-**

**Bankotsu swiveled around, a look of alarm spread across his face," THAT WAS KIMIKO!" without even thinking, he grabbed his shirt and bolted out the door. Not even stopping to pick up his Banryuu.**

**" Should we follow him? "**

**" No" Jakotsu said sadly, " He can take care of himself. Kimi probably screamed because she saw a snake or something, anyway."**

**Jakotsu crawled to his part of the room where he had made him a pallet on the floor and laid down to bed. It was amazing really, how one minute we were all laughing and the next we're all depressed. Maybe that's why diaries a kept a secret and are never meant to be read. one by one, we all spread out to our own corners of the room to continuing doing whatever it was we were doing before we opened Kimi-chan's Diary.**

**-meanwhile-**

**Kimiko P.O.V**

**I placed my hand over my chest, " Dammit Leviathan!" I said, catching my breath, " You scared me."**

**" I'm sorry your eminence. Your father requests your presence."**

**What? "Right now?" Leviathan nodded. "I can't leave. I'm taking a bath and after a scream like that, the boys are bound to come running."**

**"But your eminence! You-"**

**"Kimiko!" Bankotsu called out to me." KIMIKO!"**

**See what I mean." Leviathan, you have to go."**

**Leviathan vanished just as quickly as he had came. God. It's getting to the point where I can't even bathe in peace anymore. My father can't just have Leviathan popping up anytime he wants to. What is trying to do? Does he want me to get caught? After that whole Suikotsu incident, I though he'd lay low and bide his time. Hmmm, that means he's planning something. But what?**

**Bankotsu P.O.V**

**"KIMIKO!" I rushed through the bushes, she took one look at me and screamed"Bankotsu!you pervert!" and ducked down into the water. I was too busy staring at her, I lost my balance and fell into the spring. My shirt was halfway hanging off of me.**

**" Bankotsu! you were spying on me!"**

**" No I wasn't!" great, now I'm soaked. " I was worried about you! I heard you screaming and I came running." She should be thankful." Why were you screaming anyway?"**

**"Uh..." she laughed nervously, " No reason. I thought I saw a...snake or something."**

**Why do I even bother." I can't believe you! YOU! ARE! SUCH A GIRL!"**

**" EXSCUSE ME? NO ONE TOLD YOU TO COME RUNNING DOWN HERE LIKE AN IDIOT!"**

**-meanwhile, back at the house-**

**" Do you hear that Suikotsu?"**

**" Yep. They're at it again, huh Renkotsu."**

**" Uh-huh. You think we should break it up?"**

**" No. They need to sort out their diffrences. Besides, it's getting late. I'm ging to bed."**

**" Alright."**

**-back in the springs-**

**Kimiko P.O.V **

**Bankotsu forced himself to stand up and I did the same. He stomped up to me and we came face to face. I know I must've looked kinda funny trying to stae him down(especially since he's like, 2inches taller than me)**

**" I don't need you running to save me everytime I'm in trouble." I told him.**

**" You could thank me, you ungrateful brat."**

**"What for?"**

**" I could've been risking my life to save yours ya know!"**

**" Well I don't need you! I-" I froze. It just dawned on me. I'm naked. I folded my arms over my breasts and ducked back down into the water. Bankotsu patted me one the head sating, " What's your problem? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before."**

**It wasn't Bankotsu that was the problem. I felt like I was being watched. Who knows. Leviathan could still be lurking around here. Bankotsu sat down next to me in the water. Somehow...he seemed different. I knew by the was he was staring at me.**

_Bankotsu P.O.V_

_I made to speak, but looking at her. Right now, as she is...I wanted her so badly. All those memories had gotten to me. I know now why I felt what I felt towards her. When we met, it was like a dream but that warmth that had blazed through my body. It was real._

_Kimiko P.O.V_

_Bankotsu's eyes glazed over as he advanced on me, my breast pressing against his chest."You don't need me?" he bit my lip, licking the edge of my mouth with his tongue. All the blood fushed to my face. Before I knew it, our hands became tangled in each other's hair;our lips locked in a deep, soulful kiss. The heat was spreading through my veins like a wildfire._

_I slipped Bankotsu out of his shirt, his pants steadly falling as we shifted to theedge of the springs. So many douts were swimming around inside my head. What if we're caught? Or heard? Or worse..._

_" Bankotsu, we can't." I moaned softly._

_Bankotsu stradled my hips, nibbling atthe bite wound he gave me two days ago."Just 15minutes."he said hoarsly, "Please."he was practically begging me. _

_Before I had a chance to protest, it was happening. After frantic minutes of loud gasping, grasping and climaxing;Bankotsu and I withdrew to the smaller end of the spring. I sat on his lap, facing him. He looked so relaxed now. He did appear to be a bit stressed when he came down here._

_His hair had unraveled out of it's braid. It hung in soft waves over his shoulders. It's strange. Just now, gazing at him, I think about how sexy he is and how much I love him. I just can't believe he's mine, ya know? Right now, I'm overwhelmed by how much I love him._

_Bankotsu P.O.V_

_She curled up at my side, resting her head on my chest. It's like dream. She's actually mine and no one else's. I never thought I'd see the day when I'd want one girl and one girl only.There's just something sbout Kimiko that draws me to. Our bond is so strong I can almost feel what she feels._

_"Kimiko."_

_She kissed the base of my neck, letting her hands streak dow over my chest, " Yes?"_

_I tilted my head to the side, on top of her raven hair." I love you." I whispered in her ear._

_Her midnight eyes lit up when she heard those words."I know."she leaned up and kissed me on the mouth, " I love you too."_

_-later that night-_

**Kimiko P.O.V**

**Bankotsu cracked open the door. Me and him tip-toed inside quietly."Shh!" He told me," Don't make too much noise or-"**

**The laterns flickered on. All of our comrades were glaring at us with that 'do-you-have-any-idea-what-time-it-is' look. We are sooo busted. " Good going big-mouth" I told Bankotsu.**

**" Well How was I supposed to know they were still up?"he grumbled.**

**" Where the hell have you two been?" jaki demanded, " It's almost midnight."**

**Well, I knew Bankotsu is a sucky liar when it come to Jaki and the others so I spoke up before he said something dumb. "Bankotsu sat behind the bushes while I took my bath."**

**" Then why are his clothes wet?" Jaki had that'just try and explain that' face.**

**" Well," I laughed, " I don't want embarrass him, but if you must know, after I had screamed, he came running down there."**

**" I know that!" Jaki blurted out, waving his arms in the air, " That's not what I asked!"**

**" You didn't let me finish. Bankotsu called himself trying to 'save' me and jumped into the water all stupid-like."**

**All eyes switch over to him, " Is that true aniki?" asked Renkotsu.**

**" Yes." he said reluctantly.**

**Jakotsu swam in Bankotsu's eyes for a minute. Bankotsu held his breath, trying not to get us caught because He knew jaki knew when he lied.**

**" He's telling the truth."Jaki finally sighed in defeat.**

**" Well, now that that's settled. I'm putting on my p.j's." I walked behind the dressing screen." Some one throw me my nightgown."**

**Bankotsu P.O.V**

**I tossed her her nightie and she threw her towel at me. It hit me squarly in the face. Jaki thought that was soooo funny. So I threw it at him. He threw it back at me and we tossed it back and forth until it accidently hit a unsuspecting Renkotsu(and he was much more bitchier than usual after that) Kimi's shadow took up almost the whole wall behind the screen. She pulled her night gown over her head.**

**-riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip-**

**She screamed so loud some of the candles blew out." What's wrong?"I asked her.**

**" My Nightgown won't fit! Period!"**

**" It fit you last night." Renkotsu blew fire into a candle, " Even then, it was pratically hanging off of you. How could it not fit?"**

**She threw her nightgown over the screen-or..what was left of it-I picked it up. The front had completely been ripped down the middle." Damn." I stifled a laugh. Her pendent(which I had given back to her on the walk up here) gave off vast amounts of light. **

**Suikotsu winced as he approached the screen, " Here Kimi-chan"He said, stopping in front of it, " take this." He threw his spare shirt behind the screen. Her pendent stopped glowing immediantly. My guess it it's tied to her emotions.**

**Kimiko P.O.V**

**I walked out from behind the screen. I looked somewhat lopsided in suikotsu's shirt. Both sleeves hung off of my shoulders and kept sliding over my hands. Bankotsu tried his hardest not to laugh at me.**

**"Shut it." I said.**

**" What?" he snickered. " You look good. It really show off your figure."**

**" OH JUST SAY IT! You all think I'm FAT!"**

**" Nobody thinks that." Said a reassuring Renkotsu.**

**" I think that." muttered Jaki. Bankotsu elbowed him in the side.**

**" You're not fat Kimi-chan. Your body looks more mature to me." Mukotsu grinned." Don't you think Ginkotsu?"**

**" Gesh."**

**" He's right. You look good enough to eat." Kyokotsu said.**

**That's sweet(disturbing, yes) but sweet. I sat down next to Suikotsu. He blushed when he saw me." I'm sorry It doesn't fit right"**

**" It's alright. I probably would've torn everybody else's shirt anyway."**

**"Not mine." **

**"Bankotsu, let's not go there."**

**" Why not?"**

**" We all know my chest is Bigger than yours."**

**" No it's not. It just sticks out more."**

**"I'm a woman, what do you expect?"**

**" Nothing. I'm just sayin..."**

**" You're always 'just saying'."**

**" Well, if you two are finished..." Renkotsu yawned, " can we please go to bed?"**

**" I'm not tired Ren-san." I blinked a couple of times at Bankotsu, " Are you tired?" He shook his head." What about you Jaki?"**

**" Hell no. You two woke me up and now I can't sleep."**

**" Is anyone other than Renkotsu sleepy?" I looked around the room, " Well?"**

**No one said a word." Okay then. Let's talk."**

**" About what exactly?"**

**Bankotsu P.O.V**

**Oh god. She was trying to GET us caught, wasn't she? Kimiko just sat there trying to look all innocent with that shirt practically hanging off of her. Suikotsu would glance at her and blush at her newly-well, I'll say- 'Mature' body. I couldn't help wonder if her newly found maturity had something to do with me. **

**Renkotsu had claimed he was tired, he jumped Right into the whole 'Let's talk' thing. I eyed him. Something in my gut told me this night wasn't going to end well.**

**"Kimiko-chan, I need to know something." Renkotsu kinda eased into that conversation, "I hope you don't mind me asking."**

**" Renkotsu you can ask me anything." she said.**

**Oh lord. She fell right into his trap. Now I know this wasn't going to end well.**

**"Kimi-chan, it's about the incident a few weeks ago." Her and suikotsu flinched. Suikotsu still felt a little guilty about what he had done." That power you displayed...Where did you get it from? Are you..." he hesitated, " part demon?"**

**The room grew silent. Kimiko sat there. Her innocent expression had left her. Her face seemed...blank. I glared at Renkotsu but he ignored me, like he couldn't even see me.**

**Kimiko P.O.V**

**Does he know something? About my father? About Leviathan? Should I tell them? They do deserve to know, especially seeing as they're always left in the dark about things. Still...my father would hurt them if they knew. He had promised not to harm Bankotsu but he'll probably find some loop hole about that. So I'll just say-**

**" I dunno. You know as well as I do that I was adopted. I don't know what I am."**

**Besides, how would they react to having a goddess trailing around with them? I think I'll play it safe for a while, but...Should I tell Bankotsu? I don't want him to feel like I suckered him into something he'll never get out of. But father...**

**" Kimiko." Renkotsu scooted closer to me, he looked more determined than ever to find out about my past, " Surely you must know something. I mean, you posses strange powers, even for a mere human. And alot of strange things have been hapening lately. Tonight is no excuse. I just want you to be safe. You're like my daughter."**

**That took me by surprise. Just like it took Bankotsu and Jaki by surprise to. Suikotsu was calm about it, like he knew this already. So were Mukotsu and Ginkotsu. Kyokotsu didn't really seem interested in what was going on.**

**"Renkotsu I don't-"**

**The air suddenly became cold. MY father was here. Where, I didn't know but I sensed him.Even Suikotsu's cool exterior had been cracked. He looked so worry, it wasn't even funny anymore.**

**" Kimiko! Your powers are dangerous, " Is he trying to say I'm dangerous too?" You almost killed us-"**

**" RENKOTSU!" Bankotsu yelled, " Shut your mouth before I do it for you."**

**Even that didn't seem to bother him." Kimiko, you.."**

**Which made me think, how do my comrades really feel about me. Do they dout me? Are they scared of me? Or is it something else. Did they happen to find out that my father hold their lives in the palm of his hand and the only thing that stands between them and oblivion is me. what if something happened to me...what would my father do to them? What would he do to Bankotsu?**

**"you...have strength most men can only grasp in their dreams. You're so young-"**

**"Renkotsu is isn't anything."**

**" Kimiko, you could take out vast armies with just a wave of your hand. And about what Yami said last month,"**

**" Renkotsu, please, just forget-"**

**" Who is this 'Angel of death' is it like a nickname for a legendary mercenary? Your father's name is Sephiroth, isn't it? What kind of person is-"**

_**"Renkotsu! I said forget it!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The glass windows shattered into pieces as the candle's fire flew up in a huge blaze before flaming out completely.**_

_**I had done it now. Renkotsu reached up and touched his face. Several tiny red drops rained down onto the wooden floor."You cut...my face." He said slowly, not even raising his head to look at me. Bankotsu crawled beside me"Kimi, Are you-"**_

_**His hand burned against my flesh, I smack his hand away,"Why are you always asking me if I'm okay! Why don't you all just leave me alone! I can't help some of the things I do, they just happen!"**_

**_"Kimiko, no one is Judging you! We all care-"_**

**_" SHUT UP SUIKOTSU! You all judge me every day! don't say you don't because you do! you think I don't know! Jakotsu HATES me! Renkotsu can't stand the thought of someone like me roaming around with more power that he has and can't even control it! And deep down, you hate me too Suikotsu, I know you Do!"_**

**_" Kimiko that's not true! I lo-"he broke off." I don't hate you Kimi. No matter what Yami has done or said to you I-"_**

**_" Why don't you stop blaming Yami and take responsibility for your own actions!"_**

**_Bankotsu leered at me like he couldn't understand the words that are coming out of my mouth." Kimi, I can't believe you would say something like-"_**

**_" AND YOU! I bet deep down, you resent me to. I caused you nothing but pain for the past year. You said so yourself that I'm irritating and I bother you. You said..." he said he loved me, "You said you..."_**

**_"Kimi, you know that's a lie. When I said that, I was just mad. You know how I really feel about you."_**

**_I clutched my hands to my knees. The tiny shards of glass that had fallen on the floor were rising into the air." How do I know...it wasn't a lie. That everything I know isn't a lie. I don't even know who I am. I lost Tamahome, Chuei, Shunkei, Gyokuran, Yuiren...Mom, dad. My real mother." tears forced themselves past my eyelashes," Then Inuyasha left me so he could be Kikyo! How do I know that you all won't leave me too!"_**

**_The shards of glass started darting back and forth.Bankotsu seized me by my shoulders, " Kimiko, snap out of it! You have to control your powers! If you don't we all could get hurt!"_**

**_"I can't!" why do I always have to be strong in life. Why does everythng always fall on me. For once..I'd like to be the one who doesn't have to worry about anything." Why can't my life be simple?"_**

**_" Because no one's life ever is." Suikotsu stood up," You're not the only one with problems ya know."_**

**_" You don't live my life! Stop trying to-"_**

**_Suikotsu slapped me hard across my face.I stared at him with cold eyes. The sound of glass hitting the floor put noise in the otherwise, silent room. I couldn't believe he had hit me.I mean, I'd expect Bankotsu to hit me way before Suikotsu ever would._**

**_" You actually...hit me."_**

**_Suikotsu knelt down beside me, " Kimi, listen to me. You think it's easykeeping up with you? Each day, you're just a little bit out of our reach. We can't touch you. It doesn't mean we don't try. There's not a person in this room who doesn't love you. Even Jakotsu does-in his own way. Bankotsu may have brought us together but you're what keeps us together."_**

**_I feel so bad. I know they love me, it's just, " I don't want you guys to leave me."_**

**_" Dearest, we would never leave you"Mukotsu patted my hand, " We couldn't leave you if we tried."_**

**_" Gesh."_**

**_"He's right you know."Kyokotsu hovered over me, " I'd be boring without you."_**

**_We all rolled our eyes over to Jakotsu." What?" he blushed, " I'm not good at this kinda stuff. What do you want me to say?"_**

**_" You don't have to say anything." I told him, " I feel better now."_**

**_Banktsu smiled warmly at me. They all did. " I'm glad to hear it."_**

**_I smiled back at them. This is my family...and no one can take them away, not even my father. Like rel family, we're gonna have issues but, it wouldn't be fun if we didn't. I closed my eyes andfell asleep instantly._**

**_"Good night Koishii."_**

****

**_-words-_**

**_Mo-long wrap around style robe worn around the ceremonial robe(which had 12 layers)_**

**_Lady Naishinokami- a title. Not her name. Works closely w/emperor and can even become his wife._**


	14. Sacred Bonds

_Sephiroth P.O.V_

_I stood out on the balcony of my bedchamber. My daughter..what a foolish girl! Losing control of her powers like that. Still...if she hadn't, that mortal might've been closer to finding out who I really was._

_He's smart, this...Renkotsu. Almost too smart. I sense a great darkness inside his heart. He douts his leader. He douts my daughter and now, he is beginning to dout they're trustworthy._

_I stared out at the distant shore, I caught a glimpse of My child running along the shore.So many tasks...so little time. In order for her to recieve her true powers, she must journey from that land, to this isle. She must do it alone. But is she ready yet? Those humans are bound to her and she won't leave them so easily. And she is still a youth. The journey could kill her if I'm not careful._

_I turned on my heel and bolted back into my bedchamber. The moon will be at full perigee in one week. If my plan is to succeed, I need to find out more about the son of Bakajikara. His mother was no ordinary mortal, I know that much. For, if she were, she would have died instantly the moment her child was conceived. That is Bakajikara's curse. And yet, she was able to give birth to the child and survive it._

_"Master..." Leviathan slithered down fron the ceiling in a spiral around a pillar, "I have brought the information you desired."_

_"Excellent. Tell me."_

_" Yes master. The son of Bakajikara, his mother was a descendent of a celestial maiden, just like her eminence's mother."_

_" Really?"_

_" Her name was Megami."_

_Leviathan P.O.V_

_"Did you say..Megami?" my master's eyes lit up as soon as he heard the name._

_" I take it you knew her?"_

_" I knew her mother." Master said in a dreary sort of voice."Megumi was her name. She was," He paused for a second, the glow in his eye intensified, "interesting."_

_He said nothing after that. He only said, " Leviathan, Go. My daughter is waiting for you and you know how impatient she is."_

_I did what I was told. Sometimes, I wish my master wouls include me in on his ideas.As much as it pains me to say this, I don't think he trusts me. He once told me that being around Lady Kimiko clouds my judgement. Like it did with Her mother, Lady Yuki-onna. Has he still not forgiven me for what happened all those years ago? I can only wonder._

_Sephiroth P.O.V_

_I waited until Leviathan was gone. This was perfect. My plan, it was flawless. I, myself was in awe. I wish I had thought of this sooner._

_That human...Bankotsu. His mother was lady Megumi. That would explain why his powers are still inactive. She must've place a binding spell on him, to sheild him from his step-father's wrath. hmmm...He is in love with my daughter. If I can use her, I can break the spell...all I need is the Kyuba._

_-meanwhile-_

**_Bankotsu's P.O.V_**

**_All seven of us stood watch over Kimiko. A dark pruple-black aura had enveloped her body. All we could do was sit there, hoping nothing bad was happening to her."DAMMIT all!"I punched a hole into the floor,"What's happening to her body?"_**

**_" We don't know Bankotsu, we're just as confused as you are." Jakotsu sounded as agitated as I was." It looks like her powers are activating."_**

**_" Aniki, are you sure, she hasn't told you anything-anything that might help?"_**

**_" No Renkotsu, she...doesn't tell me anything." Now I'm wondering. Why doesn't she tell me a thing. Is it because she can't or won't? I promised her I'd always be there for her but how can I do that if...I don't even know where she goes half the time. It's like she's always in her own little world, not aware of the people that exist on the outside._**

**_Kimiko...please wake up. I don't want you to go. I never will. I just want you here with me._**

**_Suikotsu P.O.V_**

**_This is just like before when her and yami...fought. Is she transforming? I feel so nervous. What will happen if she does transform? Will she attack us? There's no way we all could stand up to her power. That day, she almost killed me..that was just the tip of the iceberg. Who knows what kind of powers she REALLY has._**

**_Still, even is she killed me. It wouldn't change how I feel about her. I love her. I know it was never meant to be but if she's happy, then so am I. I can't lose her either._**

**_Jaki P.O.V_**

**_I know we don't get along much but I'm really nervous. After what we just went through, It'd really suck if she di...um..okay, ya know what, I need to stop thinking like that. I should be more positive. She will be okay, She will be OKAY! I hope..._**

**_I looked up. Aniki had went to touch her face; Suikotsu, at the same time, reached for her hand, both of thehoping for some sign that she was okay. Then it hit me..." STOP!" but it was too late. As soon as their skin met her, their eyes rolled up and they fell back onto the floor. I looked on in horror as they succumbed to the same fate she did._**

_**" BANKTSU! SUIKOTSU! COME BACK!"**_

_Kimiko P.O.V_

_Huh? Did I just here...Jakotsu? (shakes head) I'm hearing things. I rested against Leviathan's thick-scaled body. My heart pounding inside my chest. Why am I feeling so strange? First my body and now this?_

_"Leviathan, what's wrong with me?"_

_"Nothing." he hissed. I knew he knew, but he seemed...to afrais to tell me. He was almost distracted._

_" Leviathan, do not lie to me!"_

_" Your eminence please, I...I am not...feeling well at the moment. I do not wish to get into anymore trouble with your father."_

_I should've known. " He's planning something, isn't he. You know what's going on but you won't tell me. He forbids you. Then why did you come to me? Because he told you?"_

_"No mistress. I say nothing because I fear for your safety."_

_" What do you mean by that?"_

_Leviathan P.O.V_

_I have said too much. I thought about what I would say to her. She was like her father in many ways. She was able to manipulate. She could delve down into anyone's soul and make them confess their darkest sins if she needed to. A trait that she most likely doesn't realize she has. Still I..._

_"Where the hell are we?"_

_That voice? Someone else is here.But who? Nobody's supposed to be here. Only me and her eminence hae access to this realm unless...her powers are evolving tonight? Is that why master sent me down here? To keep an eye on her and keep her safe? If something were to go wrong while she's in her astral form, we could lose her._

_Kimiko P.O.V  
Huh? I know I heard something that time. I got to my feet and Leviathan bounded out in front of me. I asked him to move but he ignored me. His eyes were fixated on something or..someone walking down the beach. Was it my dad? Or..._

_" Damn. This place is creepy. Why is everything so black and gray?"_

_I know that it be..could he? I jumped over leviathan's tail and sprinted down the shore. It was him! I'd know that face anywhere. " BANKOTSU!"_

_Bankotsu P.O.V_

_Huh? Who's calling me? I face Suikotsu and he was smiling towards something behind me. I turned around and Kimiko Tackled me. We rolled down the white sand and into the black water. I jumped out almost immediantly. Damn, that water was freezing. And me with no shirt on...uh-uh, I don't do cold water. _

_Kimiko grinned at me. A wave of relief went through my body. Thank god she was safe. But..." Kimiko where are we? what's going on? what is this place? how did we get here? And what's with your bdy, it was all glowing and shit."_

_But she totally ignored me._

_"Are you alright?" Suikotsu helped her out of the water._

_" I"m fine." She laughed." Oh my go! How did you two get here?Are Jaki and the others here too?"_

_Suikotsu shook his head." No. All we did was touch you and we woke up on the beach."_

_"What do you mean by touching me?"_

_"Suikotsu meant is that, your body is doing some kind os houdini thing and all we did was grab your hand or whatever and next thing you know, we're here."_

_"Oh...what?"_

_"Let me explain it," Suikotsu said placidly" We think your powers activated while you were sleeping. Both me and Bankotsu came in contact with you and it must've sent us here to where you were."_

_"Are you-"_

_Before I could get the words out of my mouth, Leviathan attacked. He lunged at Suikotsu. Suikotsu might've been swallowed hole if I hadn't pushed him out of the way." Leviathan, what are you-BANKOTSU DON'T ATTACK HIM!"_

_Bankotsu had picked up this emormous rock in his hands." Why the hell not? Look at that thing!"_

_" IT'S MY GUARDIAN!"_

_" YOUR WHA...!" Without thinking, Bankotsu threw the rock anyway" Listen Kimiko, don't you think THAT"-point to leviathan-"Is something you really ought to have told me!"_

_" Well, I tried to but,"-the rock smashed against Leviathan's forehead." Oh no."_

_Leviathan roared, emerald green liquid dripped from his fangs.His eyes flickered back and forth between poison yellow and black night. Oh god...If he goes over the edge, even I won't be able to stop him from killing Bankotsu and Suikotsu._

_" Bankotsu, RUN! He'll kill you two! I might not be able to stop him either!"_

_Leviathan slithered past me, ignoring my cries for him to stop. He mounted his body into the air, baring his fangs at Bankotsu. The poison dripping from his fangs fell into the sand and ate at it til it dissloved away._

_" Why does he want to kill me?"_

_"You just threw a rock at his head!" yelled Suikotsu, who I can tell was fighting the urge to transform into Yami._

_Bankotsu P.O.V  
Oh great! This couldn't possibly get any worse._

_" Watch out fot the poison! It's acid!" Kimiko called out._

_I take back what I said. Dammit! How the hell can I take care of Kimiko if I can't take care of my self? I felt heat gather in the palm of my hands._

_" RYURAISEN!"_

_Thunder lashed out from my hand and hit leviathan right in the mouth. Dark green dragon's blood spurted everywhere as he rolled into the ocean. HE almost rolled over Suikotsu but he transformed into Yami at the last minute at jumped out of the way._

_How the fuck did I do that?_

_Kimiko P.OV_

_Bankotsu? He must've tapped into something. And (gasps) Leviathan! I ran towards the ocean. Leviathan straightened up, his body swaying from side to side._

_"Leviathan..." He fell sideways into the water, crying out in agony._

_Oh no. I felt tears coming a mile away. I ran to him with open arms. He lowered his head into them. " Are you okay?" leviathan whimpered. Warm blood gushing out of his mouth and onto my clothes._

_"I told you not do That! Bankotsu didn't mean to hurt you. Please don't die."_

_"Mistress..."he said weakly, " You shed tears...for me?"_

_I stared at him with watery eyes." You are just like your mother." He closed his eyes and stopped breathing.I layed his head into the water. I almost didn't want to face Bankotsu right now. I know he didn't mean to but dammit, Leviathan was my friend. I folded my arms and walked over to where Bankotsu stood._

_"I'm sorry," he begun to say, " I didn't-"_

_'filthy mortal...'_

_That was levaithan's voice. We twisted around to where he once laid. Leviathan had mounted himself so high into the air, he looked like he could almost touch the bleaten gray sky._

_'Estuans Interius(burning inside)'_

_Ira vehement(with violent anger)_

_Oh no._

_Bankotsu P.O.V_

_Kimiko's eye widened with Fear. She grabbed both me and suikotsu and started to run. When I asked her what was going on, she screamed for us to run faster._

_'Sors immanis(fate, montrous)_

_Et inanis(and empty)_

_Veni Veni Venias(come,come oh come)_

_Ne me mori Facias(do not let me die)'_

_"What is he saying Kimiko?"_

_She froze. Not saying a word to either of us. Black thunder flashed across the sky,as the clouds swirled into an eye over a castle in the distance. A violent wind swept over the shore, almost knocking us all over._

_The wind had gotten so bad, I couldn't even hear myself talk. Yami screamed at the top of his lungs, over the wind."Kimiko, What's happening?"_

_"He's calling my father."_

_It was strange how I couldn't hear Suikotsu or myself but I heard Kimi as clear as die._

_'Ne me mori Facias(do not let me die)_

_Glorioso generosa(glorious and noble one)'_

_"Karyu no hanay Kata(one winged angel of the lover depths)" Kimiko muttered._

_Kimiko P.O.V_

_My father appeared in a flash of lightning. Weilding Kusanagi like a madman. His silver hair flowed mildly down his backas ifthere was a small breeze blowinginstead not a violent wind.There was something about him that disturbed me. His wings weren't stretched outward like usual, they were enclosed behind his back and he wore a smirk on his face that made him look as handsome as ever. still...there was something about his eyes that made him look truly maniacal._

_"Run." But my feet weren't working right. Bankotsu tried his best to pry me from where I stood but it was futile._

_"That's her father!" said Bankotsu in a sort of Panic._

_"Uh-huh.Powerful bastard too." mutter Yami._

_Sephiroth P.O.V_

_So...these are the two that my daughter harps on about so much."They're...cute."I scoffed. That's when I noticed Him. The son of Bakajikara. I was well aware at what he had done to Leviathan. Something I knew he'd do. Still...I hadn't used the great sword in ages now._

_I spread my wings. My daughter looked absolutly petrified. Bankotsu stepped out in front of her, trying to protect her._

_"heh...My dear boy..."_

_Bankotsu P.O.V_

_"Heh...my dear boy..."_

_One minute he was in midair at least 1,000 miles away and the next, he was right in my face."She isn't the one you should be worried about." He waved his hand over me face and before I knew it, I was flung all the way down the beach. Small cuts and nicks appeared 5 seconds later as if they waited for his powers to sink in. _

_" Dammit.."I forced myself to sit up, " He didn't even touch me."_

_I passed out on the sand._

**_Jakotsu P.O.V_**

**_Bankotsu's body started to bleed. So many cuts appeared on hi usually flawless skin. What was going on?"Bankotsu!" but he didn't answer me. Was he dead? _**

**_"Get some water and blankets!" Renkotsu ordered, " Hurry! "_**

**_Hang on Bankotsu. please._**

_Kimiko P.O.V_

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I started Beating against my fathers chest, " You promised you wouldn't hurt him!"_

_"He touched something that was mine! He had no right!"_

_" Oh please! You could care less about what me and him do in the bedroom!"_

_He glared at Bankotsu's fallen body. He wouldn't he glance at me."Get back." He pushed me to the side._

_"Don't you walk away from me!"_

_He stopped dead in his tracks. At that moment, I realized the seriousness of raising my voice to him. I just sealed Both Bankotsu and Suikotsu's fate._

_" Daddy please! Don't hurt them!" I tugged on the hem of his sleeve, " Please."_

_"5 minutes."_

_"Huh?" I leered at him._

_" I'll give you a five minute head start. Get them out of here. If you don't..."_

_"THIS ISN'T SOME GAME! THESE ARE PEOPLES LIVES!" _

_My yelling and screaming didn't even faze him. He sighed deeply and said," 4minutes and 58 seconds and counting..."_

_I couldn't even began to say how much I hated my father at that moment. Still, I knew he'd actuall kill them both If I didn't get them out of here._

_Suikotsu P.O.V_

_I transformed back into the doctor. "Poor Aniki" I said, scooping his body into my arms. HE was alive. Thank goodness but he was in pretty bad shape. Sephiroth didn't even lay a hand on him and he sent Bankotsu-BANKOTSU! The most powerful out of all of us-flying._

_"Suikotsu!"Kimiko came bolting towards us, " WE have to go! Now! Don't ask questions!"_

_And I didn't. Kimiko ran out in front of me. I followed her as she ledme into the forest. It was so thick and dark, I could barely see Kimiko in front of me. We Darted and weaved through crowds of trees that seemed to be woven together. Finally, we made our way into this clearing. There were huge rocks all over the place, like there was once a mountain here but someone(maybe her father) broke it. We hid behind a especially tall and thick rock. I layed Bankotsu against it and kimiko created a small puddle of water in her hands._

_"This is the best I can do. MY powers don't work well in this realm."_

_"I know this isn't a good time so I'll wait and talk when we get out of here."_

_"That's the thing..."Kimiko lifted her palm to Bankotsu's mouth, " My father gave us a 5minute head start."_

_"WHAT!"_

_"I know. And He always sends me back to you guys. I don't know how to get out. When I was in my coma"-I flinched-" Bankotsu brought me back but now he's here and so are you. You two are the only ones who I have a realy tight bond with. Tighter than Jaki and the others."_

_" So, we're basically sitting ducks."_

_" I know." She poured the water into Bankotsu mouth. He coughed, spitting up blood and bile." Bankotsu..."_

_"Uh..." he rubbed his forehead, " What the hell happened to me. I feel like I was sat on by both Ginkotsu and Kyokotsu." He held his stomache, " Oh god.."_

_"Bankotsu, be careful. You may have some broken ribs."_

_"Dammit." he mummbled._

_"Bankotsu, I'm sorry." Kimiko rested her head on his chest. She picked up his arm and placed it on her waist._

_"I'm fine."_

_"Don't even start that with me." She told him._

_I have to admit. It was awkward for me to be there. I knew her and Bankotsu were close but they...seemed like a couple. I felt a bit jealous but I knew now wasn't the time for that. Still...seeing them like this..._

_Kimiko P.O.V_

_Poor Suikotsu. I hate hanging on Bankotsu at a time like this but I don't want him to..well..leave me. "Suikotsu, I'm..." He waved his hand at me. I knew he didn't mind. I don't want to always take him for granted. I just somehow end up doing that._

_"Kimiko...why did..."-he gasped out in pain-"your father want to hurt me?"_

_"You know why." I told him._

_" No, I don't."_

_Dammit. How do I say this in front of Suikotsu. " Okay..um..My Father knows...what happened as soon as I woke up from my Coma."_

_Bankotsu froze." THAT'S WHY! Since when is he the concerned father who doesn't like his daughter's boy-" He shut his mouth." Oh forget it. "_

_I'm coming..._

_"Oh no. My father's on his way."_

_"Where is he?"_

_" He's here. He's toying with us. He knows where we are but he wants to mess with our minds."_

_Bankotsu P.O.V_

_Shit. All this because I made love to his daughter? She's 16! What did he expect? I love her and she loves me. " Kimiko, he knows how I feel about you, doesn't he?"_

_"He thinks it's puppy love."_

_Suikotsu lowered his head."Oh...so, you two are..."_

_Kimiko screamed. Her father had came. He tore her away from me and threw he behind him, muttering s few words. Kimiko tried to grasp him but her hand went flat against a barrier. Dammit. Dammit, DAMMIT!_

_" Let her go!" I snarled._

_"Do you actually think you have the strength to challenge me?" Her father laughed, " You can't even stand up."_

_"I don't need to stand up to Kick your ass."_

_"Aniki! Don't!" Suikotsu warned, " He'll kill you."_

_"BANKOTSU!" Kimiko screamed my name over and over again. Honestly, I didn't want her doing that unless...well..you know._

_" What kind of father doesn't take care of his child when she's born, then shows up out of the blue 16yrs later when," I coughed up some more blood,"she's not a virgin anymore."_

_"What?" Suikotsu looked backand forth from me to Kimiko._

_" You defiled my child! I'd tread lightly if I were you. Son of Bakajikara..."_

_Wait...he, " You know my father?"_

_"Knew him? Of course I knew him!"_

_"TELL ME WHERE HE IS!" I jumped to my feet, " TELL ME!" I grabbed Kimi's father by the collar. Obviouslt, that isn't something that he lets people get away with because Kimiko started screaming, almost crying,for me to let go of him._

_" WHERE IS HE!" I demanded, " Tell me! Or I'll-"I raised my fist to his face._

_" Do it!" Her dad said. " Go on."_

_"No don't! Don't let him egg you on!" Suikotsu grabbed my wrist, " Don't do it!"_

_I clutched my fingers tighter into a fist._

_"HE won't do it. Because he knows if he does, I'll Kill him." He chuckled, "And he'll never see my daughter again." He glared at me, " And you wouldn't want that, would you?"_

_KimikoP.O.V_

_"Bankotsu Please. Let it go."__Bankotsu hesitated." I know it's hard but I don't want you to leave me."_

_Bankotsu lowered his fist._

_"Leave us." My father murmured._

_" What?"_

_Bankotsu and Suikotsu Vanished, right before my eyes. The barrier that held me disapeared and I toppled out onto the ground._

_" That pet of yours...he's either very brave or very stupid for challenging me."_

_" You!" I started choking him, " YOU LIED! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" I smashed him into the rock where I Bankotsu and Suikotsu were standing moments ago."YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T KILL HIM!" I wanted to cause hi so much pain._

_And he only laughed." My child, I kept my promise. He's alive isn't he?"_

_"YOU BASTARD! I LOVE HIM! WHAT IS YOUR DAMN PROBLEM!"_

_"Wench-" He pushed me onto the ground, " You don't get it. HE was born of evil's fire. So were you. You two sensed the darkness in one another and were drawed to each other."_

_" YOU LIE! It was fate!"_

_" I CONTROL FATE! I DECIDE WETHER OR NOT SOMEONE DIES!"_

_" YOU ARE NOT A GOD!"_

_He smacked me across my face." DON'T YOU EVER!" he snarled, " EVER! In your life say something like that to me again! I could kill all your little friends right now! You are the only thing that keeps them alive! I gave you life! I gave you power! And this is how you repay me! Despite what you may believe, I am your father and I do love you!"_

_" You don't love anyone but yourself!"_

_" Now you're the on whose lying."_

_I dug my nails into the mossy ground ad rain came pouring from the sky. I cried. I couldn't help it. Everything that has happened...I felt like I was responsible._

_" I didn't do anything. You DRAGGED your little friends into this and now you finally realized that if you suffer, they suffer with you."_

_"Shut. up." I breathed." Bankotsu and-"_

_"And as for him...You don't love him."_

_" YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I FEEL FOR HIM!"_

_" You aren't in love with him. You're in love pain! You only stick by him because he can hurt ways no one ever could."_

_Sephiroth P.O.V_

_" Why are you doing this?" her voice quivered. She sounded like a child." Why?"_

_" Because I am your father and I love you. It is my job to point out your flaws and fix them. You are me. If you fail, I fail!"_

_She broke down and started sobbing all over the place. She needs to grow up and stop being so childish. " Kimiko.."_

_Kimi P.O.V_

_I stared up and him. He actually called me by my name."What do you want? I want to go home."_

_" Listen to me. I have aged you body to it's physical prime so you would be able to handle all the power that will come to you."_

_I sniffed, " What power?"_

_"You'll see. Until next time."_

_"Wait I-"_

_He was gone. I had disapeared as quickly as he had came._

**_Bankotsu P.O.V_**

**_I sat up" Kimiko!" ugh! I cuffed my hand to my sides._**

**_" Don't move aniki."_**

**_"Jakotsu?"_**

**_"You were badly injured. WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? AND SUIKOTSU? I WAS SO FREAKED OUT!"_**

**_Kimiko, she's...I looked to where she lay. Suikotsu was holding her hand but she was still stuck in slumber." KIMI!" I went to her. Laying halfway ontop of her, " Wake up! Kimiko!"_**

**_I gently tapped her face. Suikotsu shook his head." Bankotsu, her pulse...it's slowed."_**

**_I felt her face. She was icy cold. She was dying. No! I can't lose her."KIMIKO! PLEASE WAKE UP! I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHAT HAPPENS TO ME, JSUT-"_**

**_"Bankotsu stop yelling." She opened her eyes." I can hear you."_**

**_"Kimi? You mean you..are alive?"_**

**_" I'm talking ain't I?"_**

**_"Kimi..."_**

**_Kimiko P.O.V_**

**_I sat up and he held my face in his hands. " Are you..."_**

**_I leaned up to him, sorta forgetting about everyone else. I just wanted to kiss him. Our comrades looked on anxiously to see what exactly had went on while we were unconscious._**

**_" Yes Bankotsu?" I said softly._**

**_"Are you...ARE YOU CRAZY!"he yelled at me." DON'T YOU EVER IN YOU NATURAL BORN LIFE SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"_**

**_My heart sank. I pushed him off of me and sat up, " YOU JACKASS! ARE YOU THROUGH?"_**

**_" No I am not! You could've..."_**

**_He spent the rest of the night lecturing me about the dangers of what just happened and not telling people all they need to know. Like HE has any right to tell me this stuff. Still...it felt nice to be back again. Hopefully, none of us will be leaving anytime soon._**

****

**_-those word levithan spoke were lyrics from sephiroth's theme'one winged angel'_**


	15. Intervention

_Sephiroth trail his long, slender fingers over the cool black surface of the coffin."It is time." He breathed into a hiss and a sigh at Leviathan who had curled up into a small corner in the library, unable to speak for what Bankotsu had done to him. " I will awaken that one from Immanis. He will watch over my daughter while you are...indisposed."_

_Leviathan P.O.V_

_I wore a very surly expression.I loved my mistress, I truly do, but that pet of hers...that mortal...I will kill him myself. How DARE he!I was annihilating whole entire realms before that wretch was even born! People only dare to whisper MY name. And yet,as great as I am, I was not able to defend myself against Bakajikara's bastard child! My master sensed my rage, he said,"Be patient Leviathan. Before long, we all will have a go at him. We just have to make sure my Daughter is well taken care of."_

_I would talk Master out of what he was about to do but It was futile. Even if I was able to speak, he would not listen to what I had to say. The truth is that the One from Immanis is one of the Septim-Sidus(the seven chosen ones) just as My mistress is. And he is just as unruly as she it also. Being a chosen one, he will not do what we want so easily._

_Still..like I mentioned before. I had no say in the matter._

_Sephiroth P.O.V_

_"Leviathan, go Fetch me the Kyuba."_

_Leviathan nodded his head and slithered off into the library. I stared down at the coffin, feeling against the words engraved into the marble stone surface._

_'Estuans Interius ira Vehement(burning inside with violent anger)_

_Sors immanis, et inanis(Fate, monsterous and empty)'_

_I chanted, underneath the bloodred moonlight. The planets are starting to align..._

_"May the moon bear witness to this night!" _

_'Excitate vos e somno, liberi mei(wake from your sleep my children)_

_Somnus est non(your rest is now gone)_

_Surgite(arise)_

_Inventite(search)_

_Ardente veritate, urite mala mundi(with fiery truths, burn the evils of this world)_

_Incendite tenebras mundi(light the darkness of the world)'_

_'VENI(COME,)SURGITE(arise),INVENTITE(SEARCH), SOMNUS EST ETERNUS NON(your rest is forever gone)'_

_Leviathan P.O.V_

_I fetched the book of prophecy for my Master. I could hear his voice thundering throughout the study. I made my way down the spiral staircase and over to the astronomy room where my Master stood with such a air of cold and darkness, I myself could hardly stand in the room._

_I planted the book at my masters feet and nudged his leg to let him know I had arrived. As soon as he picked up the book, a cool white mist shrouded the room as I heard the coffin door fly open._

_"Ah..."my master beamed, " I see you are awake."_

_A man rose from the coffin, his dark raven hair tumbled down his back, blending in almost perfectly with his black cape."A faint hope..." he muttered," A hollow laugh..."_

_"Echoes from beneath the darkness."My master chimed in._

_"My heart burns."The man finished. He glared at the master with such defiance and contempt in his scarlet eyes, it was insulting."Why have you awaken me?" he demanded._

_Sephiroth P.O.V_

_My lips curved into a smirk,"My daughter..."_

_"Kimiko?"_

_"You've heard of her?"_

_The man pushed back the stray pieces of hair that hung over his red headband.The moonlight illuminated his red metal armor and dark metalpants."Of course I've heard of her. She is chosen one isn't she? Not to mention she is the fabled daughter of the 'once' great Sephiroth.It is rumored in my dimension that she will be your downfall."_

_"Once great?" Leviathan hissed sorely, "My master will-"he gasped out in agony at the pain stabbing at the back of his throat._

_"Careful Leviathan. Do not try to talk.", the book opened up as I spread my hands apart._

_"The Kyuba...what are you doing with that book?" the man asked, " Are you going to look for the other chosen ones?"_

_"In due time. I already have the first three. You, my daughter and The son of Bakajikara." Leviathan spat at the mere mention of Bankotsu. The man, on the other hand, looked rather somber._

_"The son of Bakajikara is here! ARE YOU MAD!"_

_"Vincent, Vincent, Vincent, He isn't here. He's with My daughter."_

_"Oh yeah, like that's even better." said vincent sarcastically._

_I smiled at the sarcasm in his voice," And I want you to join them.I want you to assume the position of my Daughter new guardian..."I glanced at Leviathan who was looking surly again,"Temporarily."_

_"No.This I refuse. Why not have your son do it?"_

_"His whereabouts are currently unknown."_

_"You lie. Even I know you don't have any trouble locating your offspring. You can find anybody. Thus is-um-was you profession."_

_"I have no use for my son. Not now at least. My main concern is my daughter."_

_"Ah..."Vincent began, " That's right. It was not your son but you daughter who recieved the exodius. Why is that?"_

_"Unlike my son, My Daughter is gifted-even without the exodius- she is most powerful. Especially now that she's fallen in love with Bakajikara's son."_

_Vincent was absolutely livid, " ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND!" he bellowed, " DO YOU NOT KNOW OF THE PROPHECY? THE ONE ABOUT THE CHILD SHE MIGHT HAVE WITH HIM! Do you really want that Kind of power born into the world?"_

_"I am fully aware of the damn prophecy. But there is another...The prophecy of the gift and the curse that completely contadicts YOUR foolish prophecy."_

_"Fine,"Vincent huffed,"Do what you want. I refuse to be a part of it."__He started to lay back into his coffin._

_"Wait. That claw of yours..."_

_Vincent sat upright, slowly raising his left hand, " Oh, this?" a large, metal claw was placed upon him, "It is my sin." he said."I took the claw of Silenti for my own selfish greed and thus,"He rolled up his left sleeve. The ends of the claw had pierced his skin and wrenched themselves into his bone. The effects of that made his upper arm look strangly disfigured."I cannot ever remove it. It has stayed with me, long after Ihavedied.It is what keeps me alive. The real me...died along time ago." He muttered the name 'Lucrecia', followed by a deep sigh._

_"Spare me the theatrics. You don't love Lucrecia. Not anymore. But I can give you something that you would really want."_

_He gave me a sideways glance out of the corner of his eye."YOU can give ME what I want?"_

_I nodded, " Maybe. How would you like this..." I wisked my hand in the air, creating the illusion of a beautiful young women." Hair as black as the raven, eyes as deep as the midnight sky...skin as smooth as silk..."_

_vincent's eyes lit up, " And who would this women be?"_

_" MY daughter."_

_"No."_

_"I find it somewhat insulting that you would cast her away after the way you just lusted after her."_

_"I don't lust after women I barely know." he stated._

_"My daughter isn't like other women. Think about it. She was able to enthrall THE son of Bakajikara."_

_Vincent's eyes met mine, " Let's say that perhaps I WERE interested. If she is in love with that boy, then I can't come between them. I know how the Real Bakajikara is like. I needn't deal with his son."_

_"What are you so afraid of? You said so yourself what kind of child they could have. You could stop all the madness right now."_

_Several minutes passed and Vincent did not speak. He searched through his mind, debating whether or not he should accept what I offered him or not."I'll...think about it." he finally said._

_" Before I let you become my daughters gauardian, I need to know something. Bakajikara used to be ruler in the realm you are from, Correct?"_

_"You know better than I do."_

_"I want you to tell my daughter everything you know about Bakajikara."_

_"Master WHY!" leviathan hissed, just before he howled out in pain._

_I know leviathan may be upset because I forbidden him to say a word to my daughter, but I have my good reasons. HE knows this."I have my reasons leviathan."_

_I stepped to Vincent, who wore a cocky expression on his face." Listen to me. I want you to keep your distance until you can get her alone. Don't ravish her. Just...arouse her a bit. Enough to almost lead her astray."_

_"Whatever," Vincent scoffed, " Still, you should stopped trying to control her everymove or she will throw it back up in your face. Watch what I say."_

_"Oh, I will, " I chuckled, " I will indeed."_


	16. Carefree day

_**Kimiko P.O.V**_

_**"How long before we get there?" I asked Yami**_

_**"Not much farther now." He said. " I'm started to wonder if we're ever gonna get there."**_

_**"I'm starting to wonder that too. First it's me, now it's Bankotsu...What next?"**_

_**Almost a week has past since that night Bankotsu and Suikotsu had found there way into Tartarus. So, as you probably know, I had to tell Ban and Sui-sama everything. Well...almost everything. I didn't tell them that my father holds their lives in his palm and he couldcrush them at any given moment(bad visual) I didn't want them freaking out. I had to tell them I was a demi-god. Well..I'm more powerful than a regular one anyway. My father is almost a god(I guess. I really could care less about his issues) still, that didn't give him the right to hit me. Why is everyone slapping me lately? I'm not crazy.(I think) I'm just...stressed out.**_

_**When I told Bankotsu about me being almost a goddess, he...took it way better than I expected. I guess it was mainly because he feels all 'I made love to goddess and I made her want me' and all that kind of stuff. Part of me thinks this is just one of his twisted little boy fantasy come to life.(I shudder to think)**_

_**Anyway, it was one those days, where the sun's shining and it's not to cool or toowarm.Tamahome used to call them 'Carefree days' and I hadn't had them to often after I left Konan. Sometimes I regret leaving but then...I don't care as much because Of the Shichinintai.**_

_**Bankotsu sorta dragged his Banryuu. It turns out my father hadn't broken Bankotsu's ribs but they were badly bruised. We told him to take it easy but...well...you know how he is. We told him to let someone else carry his Banryuu and he was all "No one touches my baby cept me" I swear, boys and their toys.**_

_**"Bankotsu, you're gonna hurt yourself some more."**_

_**"You shut up." He stabbed his Banryu into the ground, " It hardly even-"**_

_**I stepped to him."Ban-san,"I got real close to his face like I was gonna kiss him. He blushed.**_

_**"What are you doing?" he mutter through gritted teeth.**_

_**I poked his ribs with the handle of one of my sias. He started jumping and screaming around like a little two year old. "OW,OW,OW,OW,OWWWW DAMMMIT!OW OW OW! KIMI!" he bellowed, " WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR."**_

_**I ignored him. I was too busy trying to pry his Banryuu from the ground."Damn," I breathed. It wouldn't bugde." This thing is so freaking heavy!"**_

_**"WELL DUH! 'Course it is."**_

_**"How do you make it look so easy?"**_

_**"I'm strong like that."**_

_**"Oh..really?"I poked him in the ribs again. He screamed so loud I thought he would burst my eardrums.**_

_**"RENKOTSU!" Bankotsu whined, " Make her stop."**_

_**"Kimi leave Aniki,alone!"Renkotsu warned.**_

_**"Crybaby."I said.**_

_**"Spoiled brat." Bankotsu teased.**_

_**" How am I spoiled?"**_

_**"Suikotsu gives you everything!"**_

_**"You're worse than he is Bankotsu." Jakotsu said."Much worse."**_

_**"HAH!" I laughed at him."IN YOUR FACE!"**_

_**Apparently, Bankotsu ribs didn't hurt him thatbadly because he picked me up and threw my around his neck and shoulders like I was a towel and I started pounded my fist against his ribs but it didn't faze him. He ran out at least 10 feet in front of everyone else.**_

_**"Put me down."**_

_**"Uh..yeah..you see...the thing about that is...I don't feel like it."**_

_**"You can't carry me AND banryuu."**_

_**"Who saids I am?" he pointed to Jakotsu who had lifted his Banryuu up, no sweat.**_

_**My jaw dropped." That is so un-fucking-fair. I couldn't pick it up!"**_

_**"That's because you have no upperbody strength."**_

_**"You weren't saying that when we made love in the hot springs."I whispered**_

_**He blushed," Would you shut up! We're not alone out here."**_

_**"Whatever Sexy."**_

_**Vincent P.O.V**_

_**I stalked through the forst trail, sticking close through the highroad. Then I saw them...Sephiroth's Daughter and Bakajikara's son. He had swung around his neck like some common animal. She seemed to think it was funny. Me, I found it rather naive.**_

_**"Kimiko, stop hitting me."**_

_**"I Don't feel like It Ban-san"**_

_**So...her name is Kimiko. It suits her. Now that I'm so close to her, she's even more enticing in person. Sephiroth told me to lead her to the Yashiki in the woods. but how...**_

_**Bankotsu P.O.V**_

_**Why do I love this women."Why do I put up with you?" I asked her.**_

_**" Because, I'm beautiful and you love me."**_

_**"Are you sure about that?"**_

_**She nodded, "Mm-hmm.Positive."**_

_**"Whatever. You ready to get down?"**_

_**"Not really. I like it up here."**_

**_"Well, you're hurting me.",__I flipped her over my head and into my arms."Stand up." _**

_**" I don't want to." I almost dropped her and she clung to my neck.**_

_**"Kimi, let go."**_

_**"Wait!"She steadied her feet onto the ground then let go of me. Mumbling something like 'impatient Bastard.'**_

_**"I love you too." I said.**_

_**Jaki P.O.V**_

_**Why does he always flirt with her like that? Honestly, it irritated the hell out of me to watch them like that. I mean, I don't like sounding jealous because she's not no one to be jealous of ,but the way theylook now, as they're walking...they look like the perfect couple. That used to be me and Bankotsu who walked like that. I know he doesn't like me like I do but...he accepted me for who I was. despite the feelings I had towards him. Most men would have turned me away but not Bankotsu. He was kind and sweet. He was the first friend I ever had.**_

_**Yami P.O.V**_

_**Jakotsu looks so sad. I wonder if it has Anything to do with Bankotsu and Kimi. I had to admit, the doctors Jealousy at away at me something awful. Why was I feeling what he felt? I shouldn't be able to but...what if these are MY feelings? Would that mean I'm in love with her too? **_

_**After The doctor heard about there Relationship a few days ago...The fact that Bankotsu would actually have sex with her...I feel betrayed. He might not have known about these feelings but there are 5 other men here besides him. I know Ginkotsu is quite fond of her and so is Mukotsu.**_

_**Still...she wants Bankotsu. Women always want Bankotsu. I shouldn't even be feeling like this. He's my friend and my leader and...I respect him. Besides, they were friends before the Shichinintai even formed.(sigh) I had these trivial feelings.**_

_**Kimiko P.O.V**_

_**I gazed up into the clear blue sky. Our comrades had caught up to us and I was now standing between Bankotsu and Suikotsu. THe tension in the air was so thick, I could slice through it. It was radiating off everyone. Bankotsu, Renkotsu...definitely Suikotsu and Jakotsu. Even Ginkotsu and Mukotsu. Kyokotsu was the only one who didn't seem bothered. I felt confined. I broke out of the group and walked to the side of them. at first, they eyed me like I was being stuck up or something.**_

_**Could you blame them?**_

**_But that only thickened the tension between them.__Some carefree day this was turning into._**

_**Suddenly...something happened. It wasn't a big deal but...This white dove had flown down from the sky and landed on my shoulder. It was so..random, it took even me by surprise. The dove chirp a happy tune at me and I hummed it back. I could Bankotsu and the others staring at me but I didn't care. I just opened my mouth and words came out...beautiful soulful words...**_

_You're beautiful, that's for sure_

_You'll never ever fade._

_You're lonely,but it's not for sure_

_That I won't ever change_

_And thought my love is rare..._

_Thought my love is true_

_**I walked back over to My friends, holding the bird in my hand. They all looked at me like children seeing a animal for the first time.I opened my hands and watched the dove soar high into the sky.**_

_I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away_

_I don't know where my soul is,_

_I don't know where my home is(and baby all I need for you to know is)_

_I'm like a bird..._

_**Ijumped on Suikotsu's back, smiling. He smiled back at me and the tension loosened.**_

_Yourfaith in me brings me tears_

_Even after all these years_

_And it pains me so much to tell_

_that you don't know me that well_

_And though my love is rare_

_And though my love is true..._

**_Itook Renkotsu's scarf. Everyone laughed, Even He did. I grabed Mukotsu's hand and started swinging it Back and forth, looking up into the sky._**

_I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away_

_I don't know where my soul is,_

_I don't know where my home is(and baby all I need for you to know is)_

_I'm like a bird..._

_I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away_

_I don't know where my soul is,_

_I don't know where my home is(and baby all I need for you to know is)_

_I'm like a bird..._

_**I tied Renkotsu's scarf arund my forehead like a Bandana.**_

_It's not that I wanna say goodbye_

_It's just that everytime you try_

_To tell me that you love me_

_**Bankotsu blushed. We couldn't help but laugh at how serious he was trying to look.**_

_Each and ever single day I know_

_I'm going to eventually give you away_

_And thought my love is rare_

_And thought my love is true_

_Hey, I'm just scared_

_That we may fall through..._

**_I lifted my higher into the wind and echoed within the trees._**

_I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away_

_I don't know where my soul is,_

_I don't know where my home is(and baby all I need for you to know is)_

_I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away_

_I don't know where my soul is,_

_I don't know where my home is(and baby all I need for you to know is)_

_I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away_

_I don't know where my soul is,_

_I don't know where my home is(and baby all I need for you to know is)_

_I'm like a bird..._

**We strode down the road together, Like we were meant to.**

**-later that afternoon-**

**"Finally! WE can rest!" Jakotsu sprawled out in a group of dandilions. The seeds from the flowers danced all around us in the wind. Renkotsu was tying his scarf back onto his head. **

**"You ready?" Suikotsu-who was the doctor again-eased down to the ground, I was still on his back.**

**"Yeah."He let go of my arms and I landed softly on a bed of moss. Suikotsu settled himself in front of me. **

**Bankotsu P.O.V**

**Kimi picked at a rose and started to pluck at the flower petals. I never felt so serene in my life. It's just something about her that brings out the best in people. I think pretty much everyone was thinking that. Even Jakotsu.**

**"Kimi, I forgot you could sing." I said as I scooted beside her.**

**" YOU FORGOT! What do you mean you forgot?"**

**Suikotsu answered that Question for me.**

**"Well, I think he means that with everything that's been going on lately, we haven't really had..what did you call those?"**

**"Tamahome called them Carefree days. When I was younger, we had those all the time. Then our parents got sick and...all that happiness and sunshine went down the drain." Kimiko plucked the last petal from the rose. We all watched it as it flew down the field and out of or sight."Still...It's nice today."**

**Me and Kimi laid back and watched the clouds go by.Pretty soon Suikotsu joined us. **

**"Kimi, you're a good girl, you know that?"**

**"I know Suikotsu. Thankyou."**

"Kimiko?"

**Kimiko sat up.**

**JakiP.O.V**

**"Did someone just...call me?" Kimiko looked at me and I sat up.**

**" I heard it too."I said**

**"As did I."Renkotsu searched around.**

**"Me too." Bankotsu straightened up."Where did..."**

**"KIMIKO!"**

**That's when we saw him. He was a handsome man if I ever did see one. He had sheer white-lavender toned hair pulled back into a low tale.His skin wasas tanned and deep as Bankotsu's. And those eyes...(sghs) Those dark, golden brown eyes. They were enough to make anyone melt. He wore very rich-looking clothing. He must've been someone very important by the way Kimiko was blushing.**

**Bankotsu P.O.V**

**"Oh my GOD!" Kimiko's eyes widened in shock as she turned a very dark shade of red.**

**"Damn Kimi! You've been holding out on me! How many Bishonen do you know!" Jakotsu just blurted out.**

**Now..I didn't want to sound jealous or anything but...WHO THE HELL IS THAT GUY?"Kimi-chan, who is THAT!"**

**"Uh..."her mouth hung open and dry."he..."**

**"Kimiko!" everyone called her name, but she did'nt answer. She jumped to her feet and brushed herself off. That guy signaled for her to come here and she looked to be in some sort of trance.**

**I reached out and grabbed the hem of her shorts leg."HOLD IT!"**

**"Bankotsu let me go."**

**"NO! I'm not letting you go to some strange man."**

**"HE's not..."she trailed off. Her face was now red with anger. Did I make her made by acting Jealous?**

**"IT's okay. You can tell him." That guy was standing beside her. It took me a few second to realize but he was rubbing on her thigh. Shepunched him in the face and he stopped.**

**" You're married! What about Subaru. And Xi-lang!"**

**"Well...she isn't here now.Neither is Xi-lang."**

**"YOU LECH!" Kimi smacked him to the ground.**

**"Would somebody please tell me what's going on!"Me and Jakidemanded.**

**"THAT!" Kimi pointed to the guy, " Is my Sensei, Tokaki."**

**"WHAT?"**


	17. Author's note 2

**_well, how do you all like the story so far? I hope I'm not leaving anything out. Are you guys keeping up? _**

**_I know it's hard with so many characters and foreign words. But this is only the first part of the story so it's vital you pay AT-TEN-TION!_**

**_Anyway...you'll see the story getting...not soo serious anymore. If you notice, the charcters have matured at bit. I'm trying to finish part one before school starts and I end up not having time to finish. I'm working on my website for the story. I'm gonna rewrite it a bit b/c I think I use certain words too much(Hey, Nobody is perfect.) I hope to have my own anime series someday so...I have to keep working towards that._**

**_Please tell people about my story. I'll write more soon._**

**_If you want to see what some chracters look like go to click on Images and write in Sephiroth or Vincent(be specific like write Final Fantasy seven after typing those names.)_**

**_If you want to see kimi's picture, Do the same thing but type in 'Kaguya and Kakeru' and you'll see Kimiko's picture(but she may be in it with a guy with brown hair.) I got Kimi's picture from one of the Sailor moon movies._**

**_Stay tuned for more of the story. Peace out!Bye Bye,milkshakes and Curly fries.(LOL!)_**


	18. Leaving?

_**Kimiko P.O.V**_

_**When I first saw Tokaki, I...was speechless. I was excited at first. Like...what if Tamahome is with him? Then I realized...What would Tamahome think of me if he knew I was a Mercenary. Tokaki always trained us to use our martial arts for good things...Not killing people for pay.**_

_**I helped my Sensei onto his feet."I can't believe you. You're married and you still try to pick up women."**_

_**"Hey, You try being married to someone like Subaru for over 90yrs, then we'll talk."**_

_**"90 YEARS!" I heard Bankotsu and the others say.**_

_**"Tokaki's of celestial blood..."I started to tell them.**_

_**"So are you Kimi-chan." Tokaki stated.**_

_**"He has a long life span..."I continued, " He may look 19 but he is over a century old."**_

_**Even though my back was turned, I knew the expression on my friends faces. How was possible for someone to live that long? Well, its possible for people in Konan. Like Tamahome has celestial blood. Basically, the only way he'd die is if someone killed him(I'd rather not think about that.) But I Had to know...**_

_**"SENSEI!"I grabbed him by his shirt," I NEED YOU-"**_

_**" Kimi...this is...so sudden. And I"m married, you know that. But...we can make it work." Tokaki grinned.**_

_**"NOT THAT! I ALREADY HAVE A.." Bankotsu glared at me, to keep quiet, " Oh...forget it!" I started shaking my sensei back and forth, "WHERE-IS-MY-TA-MA-HO-ME!(where is my Tamahome)" I shook him even swifter, "TELL ME! IS HE ALRIGHT? WHAT ABOUT-"**_

_**"Hold IT! You do remember you have like 4 other siblings besides Tamahome don't you!"**_

_**"Yes I DO!"**_

_**"Listen, How about I treat you and your..."He stared at The Shichinintai, "uh...entourage to something to eat?"**_

_**-later that afternoon-**_

_**Bankotsu P.O.V**_

_**We arrived at this little resturant in a town not to far away. Ginkotsu and Kyokotsu chose to sit outside(mainly because they were too big to fit inside) Which I know was hard for them, with Passer-by staring at the as they walked to and fro.**_

_**Anyway...since I didn't have to pay, I was naturally...stuffing my face. Or so Kimi claims I was.**_

_**"You pig! Eat with your mouth close!" She said.**_

_**" Why don't leave me alone and mind your business! Ask your new...whatever he is about your brothers and sisters and leave me out of it." Jealous, I know but she pissing me off. She told me she had a Sensei but never that he was...Looked so close to her age. I guess he was handsome, judging by the way Jaki was gawking at him. Still...If he's married, why is he hitting on Kimi like that?**_

_**"You're a very beautiful women now Kimi-chan. And you're only 16? And you don't have a husband yet? What happened? Weren't you supossed to become a imperial consort for the emperor of Konan?"**_

_**"A PROSPECTIVE BRIDE! Are you outta your damn mind? I am not about to sit up there with a bunch of other women who want to make my life a living hell becuase I am prettier than they are and might become Empress. Besides, being an empress is to hard. I used to be a Naishinokami."**_

_**"WHAAAA!" Tokaki scooted closer to me, his eyes wide with shock, " You used to be a Naishinokami?"**_

_**"And a priestess. I'm over that whole...majestic thing. I'd just rather be me." Kimi told him. I felt a sense of pride run through me. I had taught her things like that.**_

_**" You could've been a empress or the wife of a shogun and you chose not to be? As your Sensei, I must advise you to stop this nonsense and settle down with a good husband..."I guess her sensei realized there were at least 5 other men there who would NOT let go of her so easily, " But as your friend...Follow your heart."**_

_**"As long as we're on the subject...How is..Tamahome? Is Shunkei eating right? Is Chuei able to get to sleep at night? How about Gyokuran? Is she doing alright? She's always the one getting sick and I worry about her. And Yuiren? She must be at least 8yrs old now. How is she? I haven't seen her since she was 5 days old. What about...Mom and dad? Are they fine."**_

_**Well, Tokaki held his head down and Kimiko's eyes started to water. I knew it, Something bad must've happened."Kimiko-chan...your mother died the night you left. the birth had taken so much out of her and..."**_

_**"I-" She was speechless. I know she feels like she abandoned them, but it wasn't her fault.**_

_**"It was nothing you could've done to prevent it. Your mother knew if she had another child, it could kill her but she insisted-"**_

_**"Does Yuiren know this? Plese tell me you didn't tell her. I don't want her growing up thinking...she killed mom."**_

_**"Yuiren doesn't know. Shunkei...he misses you dearly.You were his favorite sister. He even favored you over Tamahome and Chuei."**_

_**"I did baby him, didn't I?" she said sadly.**_

_**" Yes you did. He still has your sash. The same one I gave you when you reached a certain level in your martial arts. He doesn't go to sleep without it. He still thinks you're coming back. Tamahome's faith has been somewhat soured. Now that he's older and he knows the dangers in the world, he thinks something has happened to you."**_

_**Kimiko P.O.V**_

_**I couldn't take it anymore. I wheeled around and buried my head in Bankotsu's chest, crying my eyes out. I knew what I had to do, but I didn't want to leave Bankotsu. I didn't think it'd be wise to take the Shichinintai with me because Konan empires are fierce. Not like the empires around here. Had Tamahome really lost his faith in me? I'd hate to disapoint Shunkei. I want to see my family.**_

_**I felt Bankotsu's ams close around me. I wish time had stopped. I just wanted to stay, right there in his arms. Forever.**_

_**Bankotsu P.O.V**_

_**Today was suposed to be a good day. Now here she is, crying her eyes out. We were just so happy and now...all that's gone. I don't want Kimi to keep blaming herself. Mainly, I just don't want her to leave but after hearing what she just did, how could she not?**_

_**"Kimi, I'm not gonna tell you it's okay because it's not. You lost your mom and...that'll never be okay." I whispered to her."If you want to leave...I'll understand."**_

_**"That's just the problem." she mumbled into my chest." I don't want to leave you Bankotsu."**_

_**"I don't want you to either." I know I should've maybe told her it would be alright to leave but it wasn't. That's not what I felt. I'm sorry but I had to be selfish. I wanted her here with me.**_

_**Tokaki stared at me the whole time Kimiko cried. Like he had never seen her cling to anyone before. Finally he said to me, " Can I have a talk with you?"**_

_**Well, I thought it was weird at first but...what the hell. Suikotsu came over to comfort Kimi while Me and Tokaki went for a walk. We walked right out of town, down by this stream that ran along the highland road.**_

_**"You love her, don't you." Tokaki plainly said.**_

_**I know she didn't tell him,so how did know?" Uh..what're you talkin-"**_

_**" You don't have to play dumb with me. I may not look it but I have the wisdom of 3 old men. I am 109 yrs old.Besides, I haven't seen her cling to someone like that since her brother."**_

_**" So? What if I do love her?"**_

_**" Listen, She needs to go back to her family. You should let her."**_

_**"Who says I'm stopping her? You're right. She should go back, but you can't just come out of nowhere and try to change her life. There are people here who care about her too."**_

_**"You are NOT her family."**_

_**"Yes we are. We're not the family she grew up with, that's true, but for the last year, we're all that she needed.I'm sorry but, I'm gonna have to be selfish about this."**_

_**Our eyes met. Tokaki glared at me like he would actually try and fight me about this. I wasn't going to explain myself to someone like him. " I love her. That's all you need to know." And it's the truth." now, If you don't mind, I'll be leaving."**_

_**I felt proud, walking away from Tokaki. As soon as I stepped onto the highroad, My comrades were already walking towards us. Kimiko seemed to have settled down. I'm glad.**_

_**Kimiko P.O.V**_

_**Bankotsu walked onto the highroad. He looked really pissed. I wonder what Tokaki said to him. I ran out there to him and asked Bankotsu what happened. He said, " Nothing." which I knew he was lying. I yelled for Tokaki to come here.**_

_**Tokaki jumped into the air and Landed on his feet in front of me, " Yes?"**_

_**" What did you say to Bankotsu?" I asked him, practically demanded him.**_

_**" Calm down. I didn't say anything to your Boyfriend." He said placidly.**_

_**" Bankotsu is not-"**_

_**"Give it up Kimi. He knows." Bankotsu said flatly.**_

_**"Oh..well...keep your mouth shut or I'll tell Subaru you were picking up women again."**_

_**"Okay, okay"Tokaki said Backing away, " I'll keep quiet." His eyes roamed down to my hips, " You have weapons?"**_

_**" Well duh! She's a merc." Bankotsu rested his hands behind his head."What d'you think? She'd be walking around un-armed?"**_

_**Bankotsu had pushed Tokaki over the edge. Tokaki pinched his fingers on Bankotsu shoulder and Bankotsu fell to the ground, unconscious.**_

_**" Pressure points...How come you never taught me how to do that?"**_

_**"Because I know you. You'd go around putting everyone you know in the sleeper hold."**_

_**" True...true."**_

_**"BANKOTSU!" jaki came sprinting down the highroad. Without question, he scooped Bankotsu into his arms and started wailing, " What happened! Who did this to you!"**_

_**" Cut it out Jakotsu."Renkotsu said, " He'll be fine." He faced Tokaki, " Won't he?"**_

_**"Oh, yeah. He'll wake in half an hour." **_

_**-half an hour later-**_

_**Bankotsu P.O.V**_

_**My head hurts..."What happened to me?" I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was a teary-eyed, nose-running, Jakotsu. (Honestly, That wasn't a pretty sight)**_

_**I screamed,"AH!" I fell to the ground. Jakotsu must've been holding me when I woke up." DAMN JAKOTSU! You almost gave me a heart attack!"**_

_**"OH BANKOTSU! I thought you were dead!" Jakotsu threw his arms around me. He was squeezing me way too hard.**_

_**" Jaki..I can't..breathe."I said horsely.**_

_**Jakotsu loosened his hold on me. I noticed Tokaki talking to Kimiko just a couple feet away.. Was she really going to leave? **_

_**Kimiko P.O.V**_

_**" You have weapons. What did I teach you Kimi?"**_

_**I sighed, " Never go with Strange men."**_

_**" That too, but what did I tell you in training."**_

_**"That the weapon isn't what makes a warrior but it's the warrior that holds the weapon."I said dryly." I don't even use my Sias that much! Only when we're in a hurry."**_

_**" That's not the point-"**_

_**"And don't get me started on you Sensei. Your earings are weapons," He gave me that how-the-hell-did-you-know-that look," Yeah, I know. I'm not stupid."**_

_**" Well...I didn't expect that."**_

_**" I do know how to fight without them ya know. I trained with you, Tama, a half-demon and those seven men standing behind me. And I kicked each and every one of ya'lls asses."**_

_**"EXCUSE ME?"**_

_**I turned around and my comrades were glaring at me.**_

_**"You kicked whose asses?"Renkotsu raised a dark eyebrow at me.**_

_**" Don't give me that. I beat each and every one of you in combat practice."**_

_**"NOT ME! I'm the one person you can't beat!" bankotsu shouted.**_

_**"You know what? I hold back on you because I don't hit you in your cute little face."**_

_**"HA! Whatever! I'd fight you right now!"**_

_**"Really?" I picked up this small rock and launched it a Bankotsu's ribs. He howled out in pain." Yeah..I thought so."**_

_**Tokaki laughed, " Well...I see why you like them so much. So..."He turned to look at me, " Are you absolutely sure you don't want to come back to Konan with me."**_

_**I nodded, " Yes. I have to much to do. I'll come back, just...not right now."**_

_**"Alright. I respect your decision. You know how to contact me right?"**_

_**" Yes Sensei."**_

_**"And I'll come and get you."**_

_**I hesitated at first on what I was a about to ask him but I couldn't wait any longer." Uh...Sensei?"**_

_**"Yes?"**_

_**"I need a favor."**_

_**"Anything."**_

_**" Don't tell...Tamahome you saw me."**_

_**"WHAT!" He looked at me like I was crazy, " Why not? He misses you!"**_

_**"I know but...It'd break his heart to know that his little sister is a mercenary. Plese, " I begged him, " Please don't tell him. Tell him...you never saw me. Tell him I love him."**_

_**Tokaki gathered his thoughts and eyed me for a minute." No. I'm sorry, but this is something you'll have to do for yourself. I won't tell him I saw you but...you'll have tell him you love him yourself."**_

_**I knew that was the best I was gonna get, so I agreed. " Alright. I see you when I come back home."**_

_**Tokaki gazed deeply into my eyes, " Kimiko.You have become a fine young women..." I couldn't help but blush. I know I love Bankotsu but my Sensei is a gorgeous man.(forgive me Bankotsu) Tokaki grabbed my hand and held it dearly, " I am proud to be your sensei. Maybe more..."**_

_**"THAT'S IT!" Bankotsu kicked Tokaki to the ground," You pervert! What Kind of Teacher hits up on his student. She's like.."Bankotsu counted on his finger," One..two..93 years younger that you are!"**_

_**Tokaki dropped kicked Bankotsu as he jumped to his feet, " Age ain't nothing but a number. Besides, I'm hot for my age."**_

_**"He has a point Aniki." Jaki said.**_

_**"You're suposed to be on my side." Bankotsu picked himself up off the ground." I'll kill-Huh?"**_

_**Tokaki kissed my hand, " Until next Time fair maiden."**_

_**Tokaki grinned at me before he vanished right before my eyes.**_

_**"How did...?" Renkotsu started**_

_**"HE do that?" Suikotsu finished.**_

_**"Teleportation. That's how he came from Sairo to Konan?"**_

_**"What the hell are you talking about? What kinda place did you come from?"Bankotsu asked, looking just as confused as ever.**_

_**"Uh...you'll see..."**_

_**-words-**_

_**Sairo is the western part of ancient china(in Fushigi Yugi) Kimi is from Konan(the south)**_

_**-fun fact-**_

_**If you remeber the tip I wrote in my last chaprter(authors note) Type in Tokaki's name(he is super sexy) I swear, you'll love him.**_

_**-disclaimer- **_

_**I forgot to say this but In the chapter before authors note, the words in italics are lyrics to a song(most of you prolly already know)**_

_**"I'm like a bird" by nelly furtado.**_

_**I forgot to put disclaimer in that chappie.**_

(this chappie could've been better, sorry! I was rushing)(it's not that I don't care about ya'll...I just wanna finish the important parts before school begins and I end up being so busy and ...ya know.)


	19. Dark Ritual

_Sephiroth P.O.V_

_The moon had reached full perigee. It was almost time. All I needed was for vincent to place the spell upon my daughter._

_Vincent...do you hear me?_

_**Vincent P.O.V**_

_**I crept silently down the corridor, staying near the shadows so not to stir anyone from their slumber. I followed them that whole day. I was thankful they finally found a empty house to rest at. If they had camped out, on the other hand, sephiroth's plan would've been all for naught.**_

_**It was a silent night. Too silent for my taste. Still, the quicker I complete Sephiroth's frivilous task, the better.**_

_**I had been watching Her for quite some time now. In my dimension, she was legendary. I've often seen pictures of her growing up. My sensei said it was my duty to fight along side her. Kimiko...She was truly a sensuous women. Mainly what attracted me to her were her eyes. They were so deep and mysterious like thewater she commands. Such power...someone so beautiful but just a deadly as any man. I liked that. Her subordinates claim to know her and yet she always manages to surprise them.**_

_**I approached her room. The door was standing ajar. When I peeked inside, she was sound sleep. Inch by inch I stepped across the hardwood floor. Kimiko wore a silk nightgown that hugged aound her every curve. I had to stop fora minute and savor that moment, until...the next time we meet. I knelt beside the bed, coming face to face with her. She was even more alluring in her sleep.**_

_**That's when I heard it.The door creaked open...**_

_**Bankotsu P.O.V**_

_**I know it's probably nothing but I felt like Kimi was in danger somehow. I stuck my head into the doorway. She was sprawled out over the blankets to her bed. I guess I was worried about nothing but...Why did I feel like someone else besides me was in here?**_

_**I walked into the room and surveyed the entire area. I saw nothing but I couldn't rid myself of this feeling.**_

_**"kotsu.."**_

_**My heart jumped. I slowly turned around. If Kimi caught me in here, she'd freak. Thank god she was still sleeping.(sigh)**_

_**"Ban...Bankotsu..."She giggled into a dreamy sigh.**_

_**Ahh...so she's dreaming about me. I wonder what it was...maybe it was a sex dream?I shook my head to get rid of the already forming fantasy visual.**_

_**She's okay. I'd better let her sleep before I wake her up and...some stuff gets started. **_

_**"I guess I sleep alone tonight." I scratched my head and left the room just as it was.**_

_**Vincent P.O.V**_

_**I waited until I heard the sound of him going back into his room. I jumped down from the ceiling, landing quietly on my feet. I honestly don't know what she see's in this guy. She can do so much better than him.**_

_**I assumed the position I had before I was interupted. I sat next to her bedside. My face was so close to hers, we shared the same breath.**_

_Vincent...do you hear me?_

_'yeah, I hear you loud and clear.'_

_What's going on?_

_'I ran into a delay but It's taken care of.'_

_Good. We can't have any unexpected surprises tonight. The moon Is almost at it's highest point. Preform the spell._

_**I really preferred not to do this but...I reall had no say in the matter. **_

_**I pointed my metal finger at her chest.My finger traveled across her breast, a stream of blood trailing behind it.**_

_**"Basium"**_

_**I kissed the blood away."Child Born of evil's Fire. Darkness spread."**_

_**A dark, sinister colored aura completely enveloped her body. He eyes opened slowly. I kissed her lips, not hesitating to let my tongue delve down into her mouth. The mark of the Exodius burned into her forehead as the symbols for Ruin and death streaked down over her arms and legs.**_

_**I pulled back from her,"Break the circle. Destroy the bind."**_

_**Her eye teeth lengthened. Black lined her eyes.**_

_**"Call him..."I whispered to her. She tightened her eyes, writhing her body like she was in pain." Call him!"**_

_**"Bankotsu!" she whispered loudly.**_

_**Sephiroth P.O.V**_

_**I watched the mortal sleep. He tossed and turned as if he were in a nightmare. Whispering her name time and time again,"Kimiko..."**_

_**I felt a tinge of amusement shoot through my body. It was like Narcotic to me. It was time to break the bind that holds him.**_

_**"Surgite..."my hand hovered above him, "Go to her. Hear her call for you...Make her scream for you! Feel the desire rising in your body..."**_

_**"No..." He tossed, his body jerking violently."I'll hurt her...can't control...no!" he murmured.**_

_**"YES!" I snarled, "Take her now! You are Bakajikara!"**_

_**Bankotsu dug his nails into his chest and tore his hands down his flesh.The Crimson liquid trickled from his handsto his arms;trailed over his abs down to his legs.The blood pooling intoblack symbols all over his body; the symbolsfor his Father. The mark of the Letum shining brightly into the darkened night.**_

_**"Don't fight it!" I sneered,excitement rising in my voice, "Let it become you. Let it consume you! Succumb to IT!"**_

_**Bankotsu gasped out in agony.His jet black hair unraveled from the braid, the color onyx streaked through his tresses. He was transforming...good. Just in time. The moon was almost a perigee.**_

_**I must depart if I wish for this plan to succeed."Farewell boy. We shall meet again."**_

_**Bankotsu P.O.V**_

_**I bolted up. My body broke in in a cold sweat. Oh god...my head was killing me. Why do I feel like this? My body is burning all over. I can feel so much fire, but what was so weird was that...I liked it. I'm...incomplete...I'm missiing something...I-**_

_Bankotsu..._

_**That voice...Kimiko's calling me.**_

_Bakajikara..._

_**What did she just call me? Bakaji-wait...Bakajikara was my-Ow(I cuffed my hand to my forhead, a searing pain jolted through my body.) God..this is killing me. I feel like I might die. **_

_**I keeled over my bed, hanging halfway off the matress."What...is," I said between breathes, "is..."I breathed, " Going...on?"**_

_-AAAAH! BANKOTSU!-_

_**Kimiko! She's screaming but...why isn't anyone else going to see what's wrong with her? Why won't they help her!**_

_BAKAJIKARA!_

_**Why does she keep calling me that? My name is Bankotsu. I am leader of the shichinintai.Right? Deep inside my mind I kept hearing a voice...a voice that said I was wrong.**_

**Stupid, you don't know what you are**

_**That was a lie. I know exactly who I am. I was born in Ryukyu. My mother was human where as my father was...**_

**You don't even know. All you know is his name. Bakajikara means Bankotsu. His name is the same as yours**

_**SHUT UP! Am I going crazy or what?**_

_"Bankotsu..."Kimiko said weakly"I need you...it hurts..."_

_**DAMMIT! WHERE IS RENKOTSU? AND SUIKOTSU, JAKI, MUKOTSU! Ginkotsu's room is right next to hers along with Kyokotsu! Why isn't anyone trying to save her!**_

**You idiot! She wants you! No one else. Why are you hesitant? Are you scared you're not want she REALLY wants. That deep down, she doesn't like you at all?**

_**No, I love her..**_

**No you don't. How can love her when no one ever loved you. Your mother even despised you.You killed her you know. If you hadn't been born, she might still be alive. Everyone despises you. Even your comrades. It's clear they don't trust you enough to even obey your decisions.**

_**"SHUT UP!" my voice echoed through-out the room. Damn, damn, damn, damn! I crawled out of the bed and onto the floor. I have to go to her. I have to save her."Kimi...I'm coming...just hold on a little bit longer."**_

_**-meanwhile-**_

_Sephiroth P.O.V_

_"This is perfect. It's taking him a little longer than I expected,I admit it." I cast a glance at vincent. He had been in a rather somber mood since I had torn him away from my daughter,"Be calm," I told him, " She is not your women yet."_

_"How do you even know this plan will work?" he asked me, " She casts the spell and then what happens? There's no way Bakajikara's son can handle so much power surging through him. He'll burn to a cinder."_

_I laughed at him. He is so naive. Did he really think that I didn't know what I was doing? I know every possibility. I know every consequence. I know what to avoid."Naivette doesn't look good on you vincent. I am not a novice. I know EXACTLY what I am doing, for I do this all the time. When I had attacked Bakajikara's son, I infused him with Jenova cells. If he wasn't strong enough to handle the Jenova cells, his body would have burned out in a instant."_

_"YOU DID WHAAAT! What is wrong with you! You can't inject him with Jenova cells. Even if he didn't burn out the moment they infused with him, he'll die eventually if they remain inside his bloodstream like they are."_

_" Don't you think I know that! That's why It is up to my daughter to stablize the Jenova cells. Once she sires him, he'll have the power of the exodius flowing through his vains."_

_"SIRE!" Leviathan hissed, coughing up foul liquid and yellow bile," Ma-master, please tell me you're kidding-"_

_"I never kid."_

_Leviathan coughed,"B-b-b-but...that would mean that he will we be able to achieve the highest level of the Exodius."_

_"Yes...and no. It will be the exodius but his own form of it. The exodius that is imbued in My child is far stronger that his will ever be."_

_" Fine."Vincent said coldly," I will bear no part in it."_

_I watched as vincent turned on his heels and stalked out of the room. It didn't matter to me. He plays a vital part in all of this whether he wants to or not. Now All I need do is wait._

_"Master...w-what...about the others...their comrades..."Leviathan hissed._

_"I put up a sound-proff barrier. Whatever happens in there, stays in there." _

_-meanwhile-_

_**Bankotsu P.O.V**_

_**I made my way down the dimly lit hallway. Being cautious not to wake up the others. Part of me was still mad that they hadn't came to help her.**_

_**Or maybe I was right...she wanted me. For what? I stood in front of her door...she called my name again and again. I felt so heated.**_

_**I placed my hand on the handle of the door, " Kimiko?" I said softly as I twisted the handle and entered the room, " Kimi, I heard you-"**_

_Kimiko sat on the lead window-pane, gazing up into the starry night. She didn't move from that spot. At first I wasn't sure she heard me. without realizing what I was doing, I locked the door," Kimi?"_

_"I heard you." she whispered._

_Words can't describe what I was feeling when she said my name. Her voice was different. More mature...just like her newly found body. There was something different about her. Something that couldn't be seen._

_The air in the room thickened. Kimi slowly turned to face me. Her lightly toned skin glowing in the moonlight. She looked...normal. Still...I knew this wasn't the same women I had grown to love._

_My feet started to move own their own. She drifted over to me. Before I knew it we were close. Too close. I could feel the dark energy radiating off of her body. It was toxic._

_Kimi P.OV_

_I pressed my leg tightly between his as he held me in his arms, pinning me closely to his body. "Bankotsu..." I ran my finger along his neck, following a vein going down his spine. His breathing picked up along with his pulse. Fire burning deep in his eyes. " No..." I moaned a small whisperin his ear,"Bakajikara."_

_Bankotsu P.O.V_

_I felt throbbing in my lower part. My herat pounded so fast I thought I was going to pass out. What was happening to me? She bit her lip and giggled a little. Like this was all a game to her. I wanted to leave...but there was a part of me that would'nt be denied. That same part that had wanted her before...that had wanted to hurt her. I felt myself breaking away...Suddenly nothing else mattered to me anymore...All I wanted to do was take her and make her mine. And only mine._

_Sephiroth P.O.V_

_Bankotsu's fangs slid from their sheaths. His eyes burned a scarlet red. What was left of his humanity was shredded. Just as the prophecy predicted. It is Time! _

_"TAKE HIM! DO IT NOW!"_

_Kimi P.O.V_

_My father's voice echoed inside my mind. Before I could even register the words, "Take him" I felt a sharp pain in my neck. Bankotsu Had sunk his fangs deep into my skin. I screamed at the top of my lungs. Power welled up inside me. I plunged my nails into Bankotsu's back. I felt him shiver in pain but he didn't let up._

_Sephiroth P.O.V_

_They're transforming. This was too perfect. _

_The symbol on Bankotsu's chest that once bound his powers shattered. The Mark of the Exodius(_**II**_) faded and started anew. Bending and twisting until it formed the thrice(triquirta)sign. Level two of the Exodius: Dark Renewal._

_"Yes...this was all too perfect." I howled with laughter._

_It wasn't enough for me. I needed more."I say we make this more interesting." I snapped my fingers..._

_**Jakotsu P.O.V**_

_**I awoke with a start."What the..." I yawned. " Dammit. Why did I have to wake up. I was having such a good dream about me and Aniki."**_

_**-meanwhile-**_

_**Kimi P.O.V**_

_**Dark angel wings sprouted from my back and Bankotsu pulled away. My wounds and his healed in an instant. My mind had stopped functioning right. Everything that just happened didn't make sense. And I was starting to panic. **_

_**Then a sharp pain seared across my chest. MY heart felt like it might explode. I clutched my hands to my chest.**_

_**"Ahh!" I cried out in pain. Why was this happening to me!**_

_**Sephitroth P.O.V**_

_**Vincent stormed into the room," ARE YOU CRAZY!" Despite what he said, He knew exactly what had been happening between my daughter and her lover. I could tell by the frenzied look in his eye.**_

_**"No, I am not Crazy." I told him calmly.**_

_**" Do you realize what you've done! Now she'll die!"**_

_**" You're forgetting who it is you're speaking to! Despite his new transformation, Bankotsu will not let her die."**_

_**"What're-"**_

_**"Just watch. Listen." I ran my hand over the mirror of senescence. The haze cleared away as my daughter and Bankotsu came into focus. Vincent stared hastily into the mirror, almost like he'd jump into it if he had the chance.**_

_**Bankotsu's thick, onyx hair tumbled down his back, covering the symbol for 'Annihilation' on his back. The symbol for his father. My daughter clawed into a corner, trying to get a handle on what was happening to her...**_

_**Kimiko P.O.V**_

_**I slipped onto the ground. What had I done? Was I going to die? No...I can't. Not here. Not now! I-**_

_**Suddenly a figure overshadowed me. I whipped around and Bankotsu stood over me. HE was frightening, but beautiful. Fear consumed my face. This wasn't my Bankotsu. He glared at me,the flame of his desire rising in his eyes.**_

_**He walks towards. Growing larger and larger as I shrink back into the corner. I was trapped. All this did wasfan the flame of Bankotsu's desire. Then he did something unexpected.**_

_**Bankotsu knelt down beside me, scooping me into his arms. My heart pounded, my breathing, shallow. I thought I was afraid, but I wasn't. He held me tightly, yet gently as he carried me over to my bed.**_

_**My wings spread out across the blankets as I felt the futon beneath me. A cool sweat trickled down my neck and over my breast. Bankotsu eased his body onto mine, kissing the hollow at my neck. My arms tied around his waist, roaming up to his shoulders.**_

_**Our eyes met. His were soft, just like mine.**_

_**"Bankotsu-"**_

_**He cut me off with a kiss. " You ache. Let me cure your pain..."**_

_**-meanwhile-**_

_**Jaki P.O.V**_

_**I tip-toed down the hallway,past ginkotsu's room. I couldn't believe Aniki wasn't in his room! Where could he...?**_

_**The door at the end of the hall opened a bit, standing ajar as a sliver of dark blue light shot out into the corridor. I know I should probably check on Kimiko. We may not get along but hell...we're still comrades.**_

_**I hurried(quietly) down the hall and peeked into the bedroom.**_

_**"Wha..." I spotted a mane of thick onyx hair. A tan hand reached up and pushed it Back and I saw "Aniki?" What had happened? He was so different. Had he transformed into a demon again? **_

_**More importantly, why was he in Kimi-chan's room?**_

_**That's when my heart shattered. Kimiko lay underneath him, one of her hands tangled in his tresses. Bankotsu's lips pressing against hers, over and over again...**_

_**Kimiko's nails clenched the blanket that covered them...**_

_**He's kissing her! Then...and They're sharing a bed? Then..that must mean...they're having...And he...and she...**_

_**Oh god. I felt sick. I broke away from the door and bolted down the hallway, tears bursting from my eyes. I tried to stop crying but I couldn't! It wasn't fair! I've known him longer! I was his friend first! I was the one! me!**_

_**I slammed the door behind me as I lunged onto my bed, sobbing into my pillow. I couldn't believe he'd do this to me! After all we've been through!**_

_**I thought he loved me...**_


	20. Secrets revealed

_**Kimiko P.O.V**_

_**I clutched tightly to the shirt Suikotsu gave me and pulled it over my head. Bankotsu turned over on his side, sleeping soundly. I smiled at him. He looked just like a sweet child. It's hard to believe he's a mercenary.**_

_**I slid open the door and walked out the room. It was still pretty early and I was sure(almost) that I was the only person up. I crept down the stairs and out of the house. I know it was probably stupid of me to leave without waking Bankotsu but...I needed some time to think.**_

_**What had happened last night. I pretty sure me and Bankotsu had...made love...but why? We agreed not to around our comrades. What if we were heard? Not only that but...my body feels so sore. I plopped down underneath a nearby oak tree. God. Last night I thought I was going to die. Now I can barely remember what happened. It'a all a blur. I remember bits and pieces but that's all.**_

_**At that moment, something weird happened. A small baby wolf cub limped out from behind the oak tree. It's front, right paw hovering in the air. I spotted clots of blood and I immediantly reached for him.**_

_**"You poor baby. You're hurt, aren't you," Well duh! That was obvious.**_

_**I'm sorry Suikotsu. I tore off a piece of his shirt and soaked it using my water powers. I gently scrubbed the cub until he was clean of all the blood. Then using what cloth I had left, I mended his arm and wrapped him up like a baby. I took him into my arms and brought him into the house.**_

_**Renkotsu P.O.V**_

_**I blew onto the firewood, causing a fire to start in the fire place. Breakfast won't take long now. I stirred the stew in thecauldron that hung over the fire.**_

_**"Wow, that smells good Renkotsu."**_

_**I looked up and Bankotsu was comming down the stairwell." Good morning Aniki. You're up early."**_

_**" Yeah well..." he mummbled something about not being able to sleep while he sat down behind me on the floor, laying his head on the table.**_

_**" Is Anaki up?"**_

_**"The hell should I know."**_

_**Typical. Bankotsu is always cranky in the morning.**_

_**"Hey Renkotsu."**_

_**Suikotsu stepped into the room, filing behind him were Ginkotsu, Kyokotsu, Mukotsu and Jakotsu who all of which said G'morning in some way,shape or form before taking their seat at the table.**_

_**What I did noticed was Jaki wasn't his usual self. He looked rather surly. Not to mention his eyes were bloodshot red. Almost as if he'd been crying. But I've never known Jakotsu one to cry.**_

_**"Are you alright Jakotsu?" I asked.**_

_**"I'm FINE!" He murmured quickly.**_

_**That's when I realized Jaki didn't take his seat next to Aniki. He sat as far away from him as possibly.**_

_**"Hey Jaki." Bankotsu said. Jakotsu completely ignored him." I said,'Hey Jakotsu'."**_

_**Jakotsu turned his head." Hey." he snarled.**_

_**"What is your problem?" our leader asked.**_

_**" Mind your own Damn business."**_

_**The room grew silent and still. That was the first time we'd ever heard Jakotsu even speak to Bankotsu like that.**_

_**Bankotsu didn't take to kindly to being yelled at. He sat his arm on the table and leaned forward, so he could get a better look at Jakotsu." Look-"**_

_**Before he could get even another word out, Kimiko opened the front door and ran into the room. what appeared to be a small wolf cub ran out in front of her and over to Suikotsu.**_

_**Suikotsu P.O.V**_

_**The cub jumped into my lap, wagging it's tail playfully at me. I stroked it's snowy white fur." Cute. Where'd you get it."**_

_**"Well...it was injured so..."**_

_**"You'd though you'd help it?"**_

_**She smiled," Your doctor side it starting to rub off on me."**_

_**"Ain't that the truth." Renkotsu mummble. We all laughed. Except for Jakotsu who grunted and turned away.**_

_**"What's his deal?" Kimi asked. I shrugged and told her he's been acting weird all morning.**_

_**" Acting? He's always weird." Bankotsu stated.**_

_**We knew Bankotsu was joking but Jaki took it a little to seriously.**_

_**" Why don't you shut- up for once!" he yelled.**_

_**"That's it!" Bankotsu stood up, " I've had it up to here with your attitude."**_

_**"Considering how tall you are, I guess I haven't been rude enough."**_

_**Kimiko P.O.V**_

_**Ooookay...I know Bankotsu is Jakotsu's best friend but even he has his limits. I went over and took ahold of Bankotsu's arms. His muscles were hard like rocks.**_

_**"Bankotsu..."**_

_**He took one look at me and all the anger faded from his face."Alright." he sighed.**_

_**We both sat down. The wolf cub titled his head to the side, looking astounded at Bankotsu. He jumped out of Suikotsu's lap, jetted across the table and pounced on Bankotsu. Bankotsu hit the floor with a thud. slober and spit were all over his face.**_

_**He picked the cub up by the fur on the back of it's neck." The hell is this thing?"**_

_**"Welllllllllllll..." I looked down at him." It's a baby wolf."**_

_**"I'm aware of that."**_

_**" I'm thinking of calling him Kiko."**_

_**"HOLD IT!" Bankotsu sat up, still holding kiko in the air." No."**_

_**"But I didn't-"**_

_**"N-O! No."**_

_**"But Bankotsu!"**_

_**"Kimi, THIS-" He waved Kiko in my face, " It not YOUR baby. He belongs in the wild."**_

_**"But he's alone! The demons might get him!"**_

_**" That's his problem!"**_

_**"Bankotsu...!"**_

_**Bankotsu P.O.V**_

_**Her eyes misted with tears and her bottom lip quivered. " The face won't work on me anymore." I told her. She snatched Kiko away from me.**_

_**"I hate you!" She yelled.**_

_**"At least we agree on something." Jakotsu snorted.**_

_**" Jakotsu..." I warned, " I swear If you don't-"**_

_**"You won't do shit to me." He barked.**_

_**" The hell I won't."**_

_**"Why can't I keep Kiko." Kimi whined.**_

_**" Because! We are Mercs. We can't be worried about you so-called pet. We can barely fee ourselfs, let alone a wolf. And he's only gonna get bigger."**_

_**"He can protect me when he gets bigger! C'mon Ban-san. I'll take care of him."**_

_**" What did I just tell you?"**_

_**"No." She lowered her head.**_

_**" Okay then. That's settled. Now how about some breakfast."**_

_**Kimiko held Kiko close to her heart and she started to cry, " YOU'RE MEAN BANKOTSU!"**_

_**"I guess I'm just mean then.Besides, all you'll do is baby. I mean really, what kind of name is Kiko for a male wolf anyway."**_

_**"SHUT-UP YOU FAGGARD!"**_

_**Suikotsu spit out his drink and started laughing." Faggard? Where'd you get that from?"**_

_**" It just came out. Ren, you're second in command too. Can't you persuade Bankotsu to let me keep kiko?"**_

_**" Sorry. What he says goes. He's the leader."**_

_**"Not a good one." Jaki muttered under his breath.**_

_**"JAKOTSU-Kimiko please stop looking at me like that- Jaki, if you don't-"**_

_**Kimiko buried her head in my back. I could feel her sniffling as hot tears trailed down my back." I've always wanted a pet. I couldn't have on in Konan because I had to help take care of my family. Inuyasha wouldn't allow it nor did my mentors. Please Bankotsu."**_

_**I felt so guilty. I knew she wanted to say she loved me but not in front of our friends. I give up.**_

_**" Fine." I folded my arms, " You can keep the damned thing, but if I so much as smell shit on my stuff, he is outta here!"**_

_**Kimiko's face lit up. The tears disapeared as quickly as they came."YES! Love you." She kissed me on the cheek and hurried out the room, followed by her new 'pet'. She really is something. **_

_**"I walked right into that one didn't I?"**_

_**There were mixtures of 'yep' 'yes' 'sure did' and' Uh-huh' from all my friends. Except Jaki. I couldn't take it anymore. What did I do that was so bad that Jaki would actually disrespect me?**_

_**"Jakotsu..."**_

_**"Don't talk to me."**_

_**"Jaki...please..." I whined, " What's wrong with you?"**_

_**"Me! What's wrong with me! You-She...ARGH!" Jakotsu looked as if he might rip out some of his hair he was so frustrated.**_

_**That's when thing went bad. Kimi entered the room looking just as innocent as ever. Jakotsu took one glance at her and it drove him over the edge.**_

_**Jaki P.O.V**_

_**It's her. IT'S ALWAYS HER! I was Bankotsu's friend first. I came first and yet she just squeezed her way into the shichinintai. I should be second in command next to Renkotsu, not HER! Why does she always get what I want? WHY WHY WHY! **_

_**I pushed back from the table, unable to hold in my anger anymore. I marched over to where she stood, she eyed me, staring all confused like she didn't know what was going on.**_

_**"Uh...er...good morning Jako-" she started to say.**_

_**" SHUT IT!"**_

_**Kimiko shut her mouth immediantly, as if she was surprised I'd even said that to her.**_

_**" You're in love with Bankotsu, aren't you." I felt the room stand still and I knew everyone was staring at me, but Not like Bankotsu. I heard gulp and clear his throat. Thinking of what to say to make this not seem like such a big deal. Like HE didn't do anything wrong.**_

_**Dumbfounded, kimiko said nothing.**_

_**I was far from being done." He doesn't feel the same way. You were just something he messed around with when he got bored."**_

_**Bankotsu P.O.V**_

_**All the blood rushed from my face. He knew. Jaki knew about Me and Kimi. No wonder he was pissed. Now he was about to tell everyone what he knew. God...my life felt like it was spiraling down. I halfway rose from where I stood but Renkotsu put his hand on my shoulder, signaling for me to sit back down. When I objected, he only shook his head.**_

_**Kimiko still hadn't said a word. The expression on her face was unreadable. I had no idea what was going through her mind.**_

**_Suikotsu P.O.V  
So it was true. What Kimi, he father and Bankotsu knew that day in the demension...It was true. Even though I'd heard it with my own two ears...I guess a part of me didn't want to believe it. It wasn't really a secret how I felt about her but still..._**

_**I cared about her and Bankotsu...he couldn't take care of her tha way that I could. He wasn't old enough; mature enough to treat her right: And yet, she only wanted him.**_

_**Renkotsu P.O.V**_

_**So many thoughts running through my head. My mind was practically swimming. What was going on between those two? How long had this been happening? At first I was confused...now Anger flared. I was so angry...UGH! I can't think straight.**_

_**I saw Jakotsu's anger flaring too. Aparently Kimi's silence struck him as and insult.**_

_**"What the hell is your problem!" He bellowed, " Why don't you say anything? Are you that scared of me!"**_

_**Kimi made a noice between sucking her teeth and a scoff, " Yeah right, I'm 'scared' of you." she said sarcastically.**_

_**" You Bitch! I won't be mocked!" Jakotsu smacked her hard across the right side of her face. Everyone held there breath. Bracing themselves for the worst.**_

_**Kimi's eyes turned to fire. She smacked Jakotsu twice as hard on both sides of his face. When Jaki reached for his sword, I was no longer able to hold back Bankotsu.**_

_**Kimiko's powers spiraled. The fire under the black cauldron in the fireplace became and icy blue, just like her eyes. A new mark: a more sinister one, Burned into her forehead.**_

_**Bankotsu P.O.V**_

_**I pried myself between the two of them, trying as best I could to calm Kimi down.**_

_**"Kimi...Onegai...Shimasu...calm down." She blinked and her eyes returned to normal, as did the fire. Jakotsu pushed me into her, screaming and fussing.**_

_**" Why do you always protect her!"**_

_**By then everyone was yelling. And I just...snapped. at that point, I didn't care who feelings got hurt."SHUT THE HELL AND SIT DOWN! EVERYONE SIT THE FUCK DOWN!" I must've repeated myself a thousand times before everyone listened to me. Jakotsu tried to yell something at me.**_

_**" You can't-"**_

_**"Sit...Down!" I snarled in quiet fury." NOW!" **_

_**Well, Jakotsu backed away from me and took a seat. I turned to face kimi, my chest tightening. I pressed my left cheek to her right one and whispered in her ear," Go upstairs. I'll talk to you later." I knew she was going to protest," Onegai. For me."**_

_**She went upstairs. I could tell she was reluctant about it. Now...for the hard part. I almost didn't want to sit down because that meant having to admit something I really didn't want to: That I was unfair to everyone else. I knew it too.**_

_**Renkotsu P.O.V **_

_**My foot tapped rapidly on the tatami matt we sat on. When Bankotsu sat down I didn't even give him a chance to speak." I can't believe you did that." I flat-out told him." What were you thinking?"**_

_**"Renkotsu, I-"**_

_**"You know what? I don't want to know what you were thinking! How could you! Knowing that there are 5 other men here besides you-"**_

_**"Whoa, whoa,whoa" Suikotsu butted in, " What are you saying Renkotsu? You actually thought she might...you know..with all of us?"**_

_**"NO! I just don't think it's fair! Knowing how we all feel about her-"**_

_**"Bah!" Jakotsu spat." I hate the bitch."**_

_**" You mean to tell me you ALL like her?" Bakotsu gasped**_

_**" NO! Listen to me! Bankotsu, we are your comrades! Your best friends. If we don't get a chance with her then why should you!"**_

_**"Renkotsu,I know it may not seem fair-"**_

_**"I think you should break it off Aniki."**_

_**"What! Renkotsu, I'm not doing that."**_

_**"Why not?" Jakotsu slammed his hands down onto the table, " We were fine before you two started..." Jakotsu couldn't even bring himself to say it.**_

_**Bankotsu P.O.V**_

_**I wanted so badly to crawl under a rock. I was wrong. I know I was wrong but I can't break up with her. She means so much to me but how can I explain that to my friends.**_

_**Suikotsu rose to my defense." I know it hurts. They shouldn't have made love but-" Suikotsu only made matters worse.**_

**_"They did WHAT!" Renkotsu almost broke his neck turning to look at me." You two hasd sex! What if she gets pregnant! What if-" Renkotsu started Rambling on and on about the consequences of our relationship before he realized something he had apparently overlooked. His anger was now directed at Suikotsu." Wait..you KNEW! You knew and you didn't tell anyone! I thought we were friends! Bankotsu...and now you? What else have you been keeping from me?"_**

_**I couldn't say I was upset at Renkotsu. He had every right to be mad. I guess he considered himself more than just my right hand man. I know he lost respect for me and I couldn't fault him for it either.**_

_**" As much as I...don't want there to be any problems, I think Renkotsu is right Aniki." Mukotsu finally spoke up." And I'm not just saying that because of my..feeling but for your sake and everyone elses."**_

_**"Explain Mukotsu."**_

_**"Aniki...your love for her, it clouds your judgement. It makes you reckless and effects everyone as well. You see what happened when your relationship was out in the open." He gestured to Jaki." Maybe if you had sat down and talked to us-"**_

_**Renkotsu P.O.V**_

_**Bankotsu stood up. He surveyed us with sad eyes, " I know I was wrong. I apologize.But I'm not breaking it off with her. If you all don't like it, then I'm sorry." Without another word, Bankotsu exited the room. Leaving us in there a confused as ever.**_


	21. over and done?

_**Jaki P.O.V **_

_**I spent that whole morning and most of the afternoon in Mukotsu's room, watching him mix potions and drouts. No one spoke to anyone since the...incident. Me? I was more heart broken then ever. I never knew love could hurt so bad. It makes me wonder why people fall in love. Especially if their hearts get broken in the process.**_

_**Mukotsu mixed a batch of spider venom with snake and dragon venom. It made a nasty color that looked like spinach flavored vomit. Not to mention it smalled Rank beyond belief.**_

_**My eyes wondered to this little blue-liquid filled bottle sitting in the corner.Hmm..."Mukotsu?"**_

_**"Yes?" He asked, not lookinh up at me.**_

_**" What's that?"**_

_**"What's what?"**_

_**"That! That blue bottle."**_

_**Mukotsu twisted around slightly. He tilted his head to the side in amusement and started to laugh, " It's funny you should pick that bottle. HA HA! It's potion that numbs. Your body, emotions..you take one sip of it and you won't be getting up no time soon. No unless you've built up an immunity to it like I have.HA HA HAAA!"**_

_**I find it weird that someone like Mukotsu could inhale all those toxens and NOT get sick. Oh well.**_

_**That's when a Idea struck me like lightning. It was devious, deceitful and I, quite frankly was digusted with myself for thinking it up...(Okay, I lied. I was estatic.) It wasso juicy! And Noone will even miss her...**_

_**-Later that day-**_

_**Kimi P.O.V**_

_**I laid halfway across the dining room table. I can't imagine when was the last time I got to fight someone. We haven't had a Job since...forever. I'm getting antsy.**_

_**"Kimi-chan."**_

_**I looked up and made a (disgusted) face. Jaki was staring at me...and SMILING.**_

_**I scoffed, " The hell do you want?"**_

_**Jakotsu took it upon himself to sit down next to me. He had two glasses of sake' in his hand. He was up to something because 1)I don't drink and he knows it. 2)He was being nice to me. 3)HE was being nice to ME! I scooted a few inches away before I asked him what was his deal.**_

_**"I'm only trying to be nice."**_

_**"Exactly."**_

_**He scrunched up his face. Fighting the urge to make a comeback. He was actually trying to be nice.**_

_**Jaki P.O.V**_

_**Kimi looked disturbed beyond rational thought. Like I can't be nice sometimes. Really!I was trying so hard not to comment on how...whoreish she looked. She wore one of Ban-chan's shirts that hung low on her, showing off ALOT of her breasts. I know she considers herself as 'one of the guys' but the fact is, She's not.**_

_**Kiko ran into the room and she momentarily turned around to pick him up. This was my chance! I poured Mukotsu's numbing potion into her drink and shoved the bottle back into my pocket before she was any wiser.**_

_**Kimi P.O.V**_

_**I sat upright and Jakotsu had a sorta self-satisfiedsmirkon his face. Without thinking, I took a few sips of Sake'. I was always curious to why Bankotsu always drunk Sake' and I've never tasted it. Unless...I'd kiss Bankotsu after he'd been drinking but that's different.**_

_**" I think we should let Bygones be Bygones." He said.**_

_**" Cut the crap and get out my face." I blurted out.**_

_**" Fine! I'll tell Bankotsu that you didn't want to meet him-"**_

_**"What?"**_

_**Jaki P.O.V**_

_**That caught her attention. " Didn't you know? Bankotsu and Suikotsu went to town about a hour ago. Bankotsu thought we should try to get along and he told me to take you there.**_

_**I guess the drink was kicking in because she fell for it. This was way easier than I expected. I over-estimated her. She's just as gullible as Bankotsu at times.**_

_**She told Kiko to go upstairs and wait for her to return.**_

_**Kimi P.O.V**_

_**"I'll be back with a snack for you." Kiko shook his head and whimpered. When I started for the door, he tugged on the hem of my sash. I picked him up and sat him on the floor, " Kiko..." He stretched his hind legs and stoodagainst my ankles whimpering and whining. He seriously didn't want me to go. My guess is he didn't trust Jaki because Kiko kept growling at him.**_

_**"Don't worry about mommy. I'll be okay." I lowered him to the ground," Mommy loves you." and stepped out of the house with Jakotsu, leaving behind a sad kiko.**_

_**-a few minutes later-**_

_**Kimi P.O.V**_

_**Jaki and I wondered deep into the forest. So deep that it got to the point that I knew Jakotsu was lost. "Hey," I placed my hand on his shoulder, " Where ar-"**_

_**A sharp pain cut into my body and I fell to the ground. Jakotsu retracted his Jakotsutou and laughed at me. I KNEW it! He couldn't be trusted. When I tried to force myself up, my body wouldn't act right. I was numb...**_

_**" I can't..." My mouth...I can't speak anymore. DAMN! He drugged me! How could I have fell for that. I laid there, sickingly in a small pool of blood that was growing larger by the minute. I saw a huge blur of purple and lilac. I knew it was that bastard Jakotsu.**_

_**" You lie there little bitch. And don't worry. I'll take good care of Bankotsu-no-aniki." Jakotsu truned on his heels and walked away, faded along with my eyesight. His laugh echoed in my ears. That evil little cackle.**_

_**" I swear..."In my last breathm the exodius bruning into my skin, " I will get you back."**_

_**-later that night-**_

_**Vincent P.O.V**_

_**I stood over Lady Kimiko. Sephiroth was right. She had been badly hurt. Damn that Bankotsu. If he loves her so damn much then why isn't he watching over her. **_

_**It'll only be a matter of time before I get her anyway.**_

_**I knelt down next to her and healed her wound, using the powers placed upon me by Sephiroth. My Kimiko...you'll soon be mine.**_

_**I left quickly, knowing that she'd awaken soon. Hungry for revenge.**_

_**-meanwhile-**_

_**Bankotsu P.O.V **_

_**I sat on the porch.Ginkotsu came striding in from the distance. Renkotsu and Mukotsu walking side by side with him.**_

_**I didn't wait til they got to the porch. I ran out to them," Did you find her?"**_

_**When Renkotsu shook his head, I lost my temper. DAMMIT! I Should have been with her. How could this have happened." I don't fucking understand. Why would she leave? She's still weak!" After last night, Kimi lost alot of her strength. Strength she needed to regain.**_

_**"Where's Suikotsu?"**_

_**"Still out looking for her."**_

_**"I"m going. Look after things while I'm gone." I tried to speed off but Renkotsu stopped me." What?"**_

_**"Bankotsu...we've done all we can-"**_

_**"IT ISN'T ENOUGH! DON'T YOU GET IT! SHE'S MY RESPONSIBILITY!" My breathing was shallow, my voice was hoarse," I promised her I'd look after her. If something happened to her-" I shook the thought from my mind. Kimi...I ever wanted to see you so bad in my life. I just wanted to know you were okay..just some sign.**_

_**Renkotsu P.O.V**_

_**I never seen Bankotsu so worried. Maybe he...actually DID love her. It's just..he goes through women like...a starving dog and fresh meat. Kimi, she was different. She could actually satisfy his hunger.**_

_**"Aniki...Let's go inside. We can plan our next move there."**_

_**I escorted Bankotsu into the house. Even though I knew deep down he had lost some hope.**_

_**Jaki P.O.V**_

_**I stuffed a whole piece of chicken into my mouth. Kyokotsu shoved the whole plate. I have to admit, I felt guilty. Bankotsu was so worried and here I am...eating and not caring. Still, I wasn't guilty enough to tell him what happened. I'll be sympathetic(I'll try)**_

_**We all sat down and started to eat. Except Bankotsu. When I offered him some sake', he wouldn't drink it."It'll be fine Aniki."**_

_**He shook his head slowly. I never seen him so down.**_

_**"Maybe if we regroup and split up, then we might be able to find her. Who was with her last?"**_

_**I shrugged it off, " Beats me."**_

_**Then Kiko came in the room. With her gone, there was no need for this pin-sized wolf. Kiko almost blew it for me. he rushed over to me and started barking and growling. He KNEW what had happened and if he didn't shut up, I'd get busted. I threw a bone at him and told him to beat it but he wouldn't go. He barked and barked like there was no tomorrow.**_

_**" Kiko! Shut up!" Bankotsu finally said. But Kiko wouldn't calm down.**_

_**"Bankotsu! Everyone! Come quick!"**_

_**"That's Suikotsu!" Bankotsu bolted out into the hallway, followed by everyone else except me. My heart Sank. My plan had just gone down the drain. I knew it. I also knew that Bankotsu would never forgive me for this.**_

_Bankotsu P.O.V_

_"Kimiko..." Thank god she was safe. She stood, cuddled up under Suikotsu's arm. Her face buried in his shirt. I opened my arms and she ran into them; too embarrassed to meet eyes with the rest of her friends/_

_I held her tightly as she buried her head into my chest. I felt her white hot tears melt into my clothing."Kimi, it's okay." I raked my finger through her hair, " You're safe now. Thanks to Suikotsu."_

_"I've never seen her shaken up so badly." Said a concerned Mukotsu._

_"Nor have I." Renkotsu said._

_"Suikotsu,where exactly did you find her._

_"Uhh..." Suikotsu heistated._

_"Suikotsu!"_

_"Yes Aniki?"_

_"Where was she?"_

_Suikotsu heard the fierceness in my voice. He knew I wasn't going to ask him again._

_"I found her lying in a pool of blood." Suikotsu muttered._

_"WHAT!" We all leered at him._

_" I thought we had...lost her. I'm pretty sure she had been drugged."_

_I held her tighter.Blood? But who could have..who would've..."How did she end up there."_

_"I think we're all wondering that." Murmured Renkotsu._

_Kimiko P.O.V_

_All this time(I sunk my nails into Bankotsu's chest) All this pain...I have always stepped aside and let Jakotsu get away with things...but this...this is IT!_

_The sign of the exodius etched into my skin, digging deeper, stinging..._

_Bankotsu let out a gasp of pain, by that time my nails had dug so deeply into his skin, he started to bleed._

_"Ow! Kimi!" Bankotsu winced, "KIMI STOP!" Bankotsu pulled back a bit." What the hell are you doing? That hurts?"_

_I'm tired of always being the one to forgive._

_"Kimi?"_

_He'll regret the day he ever crossed me._

_"Kimi-chan?"_

_"MOVE!" I mummbled._

_"Huh?" said a confused Bankotsu. He held me by the shoulders. He didn't even seem to notice my nails lodged into him._

_Bankotsu P.O.V_

_Kimi glared at me with an icy stare. Those eyes...I haven't seen those eyes since I first met her. When Inuyasha betrayed her._

_"MOVE!" She said again._

_"Huh? Kimi, I don't understand?"_

_"I SAID MOVE DAMMIT!" Kimi wrenched her hand, pushing Bankotsu into the wall with such force, he almost went through it._

_The Shichinintai watched in horror as Kimi sprinted into the dining room._

_Kimi P.O.V_

_As soon as I entered the room, Jakotsu stared at me like he'd seen a ghost."The hell are-"_

_I didn't even wanna hear it. I drew back my fist and slammed it into Jakotsu's Jaw."YOU GOD-DAMNED-SON-OF-A-BITCH!"_

_"Kimi! NO!"_

_I could hear my comrades calling out for me to stop but I ignored them completely. All I wanted to do was cause Jakotsu as much pain as he'd caused me. I seized him by the neck, smashing him onto the floor over and over again." WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM! Are you trying to kill me!"_

_I continued to smash my fist into his face. Only when Renkotsu grabbed me by my shoulder did I stop._

_"Kimiko! Stop it!"_

_I pressed my hand to his stomache, summoning all my powers from within." Labores Solis!"_

_Blood spurted from Renkotsu's mouth as he flew against the dining room wall. I Didn't care who got in my way..all that mattered was me and Jakotsu._

_"No one will interfere!" I said fiercly._

_Jakotsu lept onto his feet, kicking Me squarly in the small of my back. As I started to fall, Jaki reached for his sword. I landed on my hand and back-flipped out of the way just as Jakotsu's sword cracked against the floor where I once stood._

_Bankotsu P.O.V_

_Kimi and Jaki stood opposite each other with about 10 feet in between. Jaki holding his sword, ready to unleash it. Kimi wasperfectlycalm._

_"You Bitch!" blod spurted from Jakotsu's mouth, his face red and swollen." I'll kill you!" _

_Suikotsu P.O.V_

_Time seemed to suddenly slow to astop. Jakotsu's sword went slowly at Kimi, going closer and closer._

_Then a pool of blood flooded out onto the floor as Bankotsu gasped out in pain. He grasped his shoulder, Kimi wrapped in his free arm._

_No one expected him to actually jump in front of the attck. Not even Jakotsu. He looked just as shocked as we were. Kimi stared at Bankotsu with cold eyes that flickered from ice coldto softness._

_"What...have I done?" Was her only response before she broke down and cried. The way she clung to Bankotsu...No matter how much he said he was fine and there was nothing to worry about Kimi wouldn't stop crying._

_Jakotsu P.O.V_

_He...he..he actually jumped in front of my attack. I hurt Bankotsu. I felt hot tears push out of my eyes as I croaked," You Idiot! Why did you do that!" _

_All Bankotsu did was smile." It's no big thing. I'm fine."_

_No, it was a big thing. Why would he do something like that? Why would he purposely place himself in that position? I don't understand him anymore. I've known him almost all my life and yet this girl who he'd known for less than a year...she always comes first. Always her...and never me!_

_Before I could catch myself, I was jumping halfway over Bankotsu and Lunged myself at Kimi," WHY! WHY, WHY, WHY WHHHY! WHY IS IT ALWAYS YOU!" I grabbed a huge strand of her hand and pulled her towards me, " IT'S ALWAYS YOU!"_

_At that moment, I didn't care how, but I wanted to kill her so badly...I ripped at her clothes._

_Always about how beautiful she is. I ripped at the skin on her arm, trying for her face..._

_Always how wonderful she is. Always..."YOU!"_

_Next thing I know, I'm being pushed back by..._

_"Bankotsu...Why?"I said hoarsly._

_"Jaki..."_

_"She can't be trusted! Look what she just did to me and Renkotsu!" I screamed as loud as I could._

_"Jakotsu..."_

_"She's using you! All of you! Why can't you see that!" I wailed, moving towards her. Bankotsu stood in front of me, pushing me back, trying to keep me away from her, but I wouldn't stay back. I couldn't. _

_"MOVE ANIKI!"_

_She was evil. She'd hurt Bankotsu. I knew she will. _

_"STOP IT JAKOTSU! I SAID STOP IT!" He demanded.I struggled violently against Ban-chan, but he wouldn't let me pass._

_"You're so damn clueless! She'll hurt you!"_

_Then it got to a point where...I wanted to hurt him just to get to her. I clawed at his chest and he, with all his strength, pushed me back._

_"Bankotsu!" I gazed at him with eyes full of tears. His fist came crashing down and collided with my face._

_I heard a series af gasps before the room became silent._

_He'd hit me. He'd actually hit me...in my face."Aniki..."_

_Bankotsu P.O.V_

_I stared shamfully down at my hand. Then my eyes met Jaki's. I could tell by the look in his eyes he was devasted. Even heartbroken. I was mad...at him and Kimi. But mainly at myself._

_My emotions had caused this. I was the one who came onto Kimi all those times. I did this._

_I knew it wasn't fair to the others but I had to have her for my own selfish reasons. She wasn't like any other women I've met. She was...perfect to me. As I am to her. We're far from being perfect but...to her...she loves me because I'm not perfect..._

_"Jakotsu...I'm..."_

_"Sorry?" He sniffed."No. I'm sorry" Jaki whipped around and glared at me with such hatred and contempt in his eyes, his cheeks red and swollen and a black eye forming"I should've never fell in love with you in the first place!"_

_"Jaki!"_

_"Stay AWAY from me!" Jakotsu snatched up Jakotsutou and sprinted out of the room, out the door and out of sight.I wanted to run after him but my feet were frozen in place._

_This...is my fault. And no one elses._

_-**late that night, a few hours later-**_

_**Suikotsu P.O.V**_

_**Kimiko sat out on the front porch with Kiko. She'd been out there for an hour now. Bankotsu sat across from me, Renkotsu was beside him. Renkotsu had been seriously injured. Almost all his ribs were broken, not to mention a few bruises on his chest.**_

_**I knew he'd be okay but Kimi...she's a different story. She's a young women and very emotinal. She'll think this is her fault. I remember when I killed that samurai...I was harder on myself than anyone. That's how I developed my split personality. I prayed that, for Kimi's sake and everyone elses, that things clear up soon.**_

_**Renkotsu, despite how he acted, seemed rather mad at Kimi. I couldn't blame him but she wasn't entirely herself.**_

_**"Aniki?" He said, raising his eyebrow, "I know you're upset right now but this juts proves my point about the trouble your relationship has caused. Now Jakotsu's gone and-"**_

_**I shot him a look that told him to shut it. This was not the time for,"I told you so"'s**_

_**" I meant that...I think they should break it off now." Renkotsu seem in quite a hurry to break them up. I couldn't help but wonder why? I trust Renkotsu but...he's always hiding something from us.**_

_**"Why now?" Mukotsu asked, " She's hurt enough as it is!"**_

_**"Better now then later. Let all the pain be done and over with?"**_

_**"The hell is your problem!" My evil side broke out, " Why do you want them to break up!"**_

_**"You saw what happened!" Ren shouted.**_

_**Now everyone was arguing. Ginkotsu was agreeing to almost eveything Ren had said while me and Mukotsu though differently. Finally, Bankotsu came out and said...**_

_**"Hey..." He said softly. And everyone hushed,"Do..you really think I should...break up with her?"**_

_**"YES!" Ren and Ginkotsu said.**_

_**"No!" I protested, " I mean, you make her so happy..."**_

_**"But, Jaki is gone. And you're right. I let my feelings cloud my judgment. This should've never happened.It's not always about me, but what's best for the group."**_

_**"Do you really think it's best to break her heart?" I asked him.**_

_**"Well...be honest Suikotsu." He said in a unusually sincere voice, " How do you feel about her?"**_

_**"Huh?" I gulped.**_

_**" You love her too. And so does Mukotsu and Ginkotsu and Kyokotsu. Even Renkotsu does."**_

_**"Wha..?" Ren was simply shocked like Bankotsu had uncovered a long kept secret.**_

_**" I know you all resent me for making her only mine. It's only fair that if you can't have her, I can't either."**_

_**I found it weird that we were all "supposedly" in love with the same women. It was true, but only to an extent. True, I loved her like Bankotsu did. Maybe not as much as he seemed to. Renkotsu loved her like a daughter. I think when he wants them to break up, it's his father instincts that are taking over.**_

_**For Ginkotsu...Kimi is the only women who isn't afraid of him. She treats him like an equal. Same for Kyokotsu..Even though he tried to eat her that one time...**_

_**As for Mukotsu...most women had shunned him all his life for his looks. Kimi saw past that and accepted him.**_

_**Me...well...we all know my story.**_

_**It's not so much we want her for ourselfs it's just...We know what kind of man Bankotsu is when it comes to women. And...He's like a kid in a toy shop. Once he's done playing with a toy, he'll put it back on the shelf.**_

_**Although...Kimi seems..different to him somehow.**_

_**"Listen Aniki...you can't...It'll break her."**_

_**Bankotsu sat there long and hard, meditating over what to do.It's true, he does care for her but when it comes to putting his needs below the team, then that's what he'll do. But should he? That's the question.**_

_**Bankotsu P.O.V**_

_Kimiko._

_**I pushed back from the table...**_

_Always Kimiko_

_**And started towards the door...My friends saring anxiously at me, wondering what'll happen.**_

_We share the same pain...she and I are the same...Can I really give that up?_

_**I slid open the shoji-screen door and stepped outside. Kimi had sprawled out across the Sunoko with Kiko laying almost underneath her...**_

_**"Aisuru?"**_

_**Kiko's ears perked up, he jumped up on her side as she turned half-over. Her eyes were red so I could tell she had been crying.**_

_I don't wanna be the one to make her cry..so I won't._

_**"Kiko...go inside." Kiko did as I told him and ran inside the screen, I closed the door halfway behind him. Kimi sat up and I sat next to her.**_

_**"Are you-"**_

_**"Don't ask." She muttered."God!" She sniffed." I'm so...I'm just so stupid." I sniffed back a couple tears,"It's always me..causing all the problems. I'm either sick or I can't control what I do.I always let my anger get the best of me."**_

_**I held her in my arm. My hand holding hers tightly.**_

_**Kimiko P.O.V**_

_**I feel so stupid. Why me? Why'd I have to go and attack Jaki...it's just lately...I've been having all these mood swings. Not to mention I've been feeling nauseous.**_

_**"Kimi..." Bankotsu nuzzled my neck and kissed the spot below my ear." You and I are the same...we act without thinking." He whispered. I knew he was thinking about how he hit Jakotsu.**_

_**"Will Jaki come back."**_

_**He sniffled."I dunno."**_

_**I just felt worse. I started to cry.Bankotsu got up and knelt down in front of me."Kimi?"**_

_**I sniffed and looked up, His face was lowered and I could see a tear trailing down the side of his face. I was worried. I knew Bankotsu wasn't afraid to cry but I'd never really seen him..cry-cry. It scares me.**_

_**"Bankotsu? What's wrong?" I mean, I should be crying, not him. I sucked in the damp air around us and breathed out a sigh. Bankotsu released my hand and kissed me. But it felt different.**_

_**He somewhat smiled."You know I love you? right?"he said hoarsely.**_

_**" Yes. And I love you." I wiped my eyes, " Why are you asking me?"**_

_**His sapphire blue eyes darkened as they held my eyes in a strong, intense gaze.**_

_**"Because..."The smile faded from Bankotsu's face.**_

_**"I can't be with you Anymore." He said.**_

_**-words-**_

_**Aisuru:lover, sweetheart.**_

_**Sunoko:porch(japanese style)**_

_**Shoji-screen: the screen doors and walls in anciet-Japan(and some modern Japan) houses.**_


	22. Forgotten memories

_**BankotsuP.O.V**_

_**"I can't be with you Anymore."**_

_**At that moment...I'll never forget for as long as I'll live. And in my afterlife.**_

_**Kimiko's warm, gentle eyes seemed to shatter as I brought her world crashing down.**_

_**She looked as if she'd just died. And I felt my heart slowly ripping apart as her eyes burned through me. They were no longer warm. Nor gentle. They were hard and cold like ice.**_

_**Like when I first met her. When Inuyasha had broken her heart...**_

_**"Wait...you're joking right?" she gripped onto the front of my shirt, " I mean..you love me. Don't you?"**_

_**I couldn't bear to look at her. I turned my head away as she leaned upward to try and kiss me. I seized her by the shoulders and pushed her away." Kimi, no.Not now.."**_

_**"You promised me!" She sucked back her oncoming tears, " You said that," Her voice breaking, " YOU SAID YOU'D NEVER LEAVE ME!" Her voice rose to a high-pitched scream."You promised! You- You.." She dropped down to the ground, sobbing loudly int her hands. " You said you loved me!"**_

_**So many night's we've spent together...each and every night meant something to me. Even before, when we were only friends...I cared about her more than anything.**_

_**But I had to. I had to do this. I had no choice. Her and Jakotsu...they both can't have me. Just like I can't have them both. Just like all of us ca'nt have her. It's only fair...Right?**_

_**Suikostu P.O.V**_

_**My heart pounded. I could hear Kimi's screaming and sobbing as clear as day. We all held down our heads. Even Renkotsu. I knew he felt as guilty as Bankotsu did.**_

_**I started to stand but Renkotsu stopped me, " No." He said, " We can't interfere."**_

_**That's when I got angry."The hell! This is all our fault. Not just Bankotsu's. If we hadn't made him feel like he had ot give her up, this wouldn't have happened!"**_

_**Renkotsu was standing now. His face in mine. For a second, I thought Renkotsu might hit me, " Don't you see?" He said through gritted teeth, " We had to! Look at what's happened! We haven't had a job in weeks! We can barely afford to eat! Now we've lost Jakotsu and I can't even raise my fist to fight!"**_

_**"So you're blaming her? Is that it?"**_

_**"NO! Her powers can't be controled?"**_

_**"So this is about power? You can't stand being weaker that her? "**_

_**"No, That's not-"**_

_**"THEN WHAT THE FUCK IS IT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Everyone was taken aback. As if they were surprised that I-not my evil side- could get mad. Frankyl, I was disapointed in all of us. Me especially because I had let this happen.**_

_**I rushed out the door, kiko following closely behind me."Kimiko!" I ran over to where she cried," You poor thing.."**_

_**Bankotsu stood there. As if he were in a trance, saying " I had to do it" to himself over and over again. Like he was trying to make up and excuse for what he's done.**_

_**Storm clouds rolled in, and the rain began to fall.**_

_**"Kimi-chan...get up. Please." I tried to embrace her, but as soon as I reached out for her, she screamed" JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" and sprinted into the forest. Kiko, barking, ran after her.**_

_**"KIMIKO!" I called after her. I heard my own voice echoing through the trees but no sign of Kimiko. We'd lost her. Mayber for good.**_

_**Bankotsu dropped to his knees and slammed his fist into the ground, " DAMMIT!" He snarled, "DAMN-DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN-DAMN!" he pounded his fist as hard as he could. leaving a imprint of his fist in the mud,"DAMN! I had to do it! I had-" He breathe d heavily..." Kimiko!" Bankotsu stayed like that for a few second before running into the forest after Kimi.**_

_**Kimiko P.O.V**_

_**I ran deeper into the forest. I didn't care where to go...I didn't care if I'd get lost...I just wanted it all to stop.**_

_**WHY! Why, dammit, why! First Tamahome...then inuyasha...and now Bankotsu? What's wrong with me? Why can't I just...keep somebody.**_

_"Tamahome! What the hell were you thinking!"_

_"Dad, I'm sorry, I-"_

_"She's your sister! How could you put her in danger like that! She could've been killed!"_

_"But daddy, I'm fine. Really. It's just a scratch."_

_"Kimiko! You knew better than to go into the forest alone! Now look what happened! Your arm might never be the same!" Dad glared at Tamahome, " I have never been more disapointed in you in my life! We'll talk about your punishment as soon as I get back from the market. I have to find your sister some oblivion herb." Dad stormed out of the hut._

_I jumped off the stool and onto my feet." Well...it could've been worse Tama. I mean he-"_

_Tamhome whirled around and pushed me down," Why do you always have to get into trouble!"_

_Tears started to fall from my eyes," Why did you push me!"_

_" I HAVE TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR YOU! I'M THE OLDEST! When you don't listen I get in trouble! GOD! I wish Dad never found you in the first place!" Tamahome bolted through the door and left me there all alone...crying. Wishing I'd never been born._

_**I remember...That day I got bit by that mountain lion. Tamahome barely saved me, let alone himself.**_

_"Inuyasha? Where have you been? You missed it. I preformed a sending ritual. It was amazing!"_

_"...huh? You say something?"_

_" INUYASHA!" I grabbed him by his ears, " What the hell is your problem!"_

_"Let me go! Damn Kimi! Why do you have to act like that!"_

_"You were with Kikyo again, weren't you?"_

_He didn't answer me._

_" Well?"_

_"No, I wasn't." His ears twitched._

_" You liar. I know you was, so just say it."_

_"So what if I was?You're so wrapped up in your priestess duties I'm surprised you noticed I was missing."_

_"...That hurt Inuyasha. How could you say that to me?"_

_"Forget it! At least kikyo has time for me!" Inuyasha stalked off._

_" Inuyasha...Inuyasha-a-a" I called after him, but he didn't come back."_

_**And now Bankotsu. Why? Maybe my father was right. maybe I don't belong in this world.**_

_**I feel so alone. As I kept running, I thought about all the happy times I've had with the Shichinintai and What hurt me the most was, I'll never be that way again.**_

_**Bankotsu P.O.V**_

_**"Kimiko-ko" I called out for her. Damn..what's the use. She hates me now. Not only that...If I did find her, what could I say? 'sorry I broke your heart?' not likely. I strode into a clearing, I saw a figure sitting underneath and oak tree. I moved closer...could it be? Black hair..purple yukata...and a butterfly hairpin...**_

_**"Jakotsu!"**_

_**Jakotsu turned his head. He took one glance at me and turned away. I half-though he might run away from me. Had he been here this whole time? I jogged over to where he sat and grinned at him, " Hey."**_

_**"Hey." He muttered.**_

_**"Jakotsu I want to-"**_

_**"Apologize? You should."**_

_**"I know. I'm sorry." I stared at him. His face had healed up in a short amount of time. It was still red in some places but Jaki doesn't bruise that easily.**_

_**"Where's your girlfriend?"**_

_**I was surprised he'd even mentioned her. I thought she'd be the last thing on his mind. I was a bit sad...and I really didn't want to tell him what happened.**_

_**"Well?" he said impatiently.**_

_**"I...broke up with her."**_

_**His eyes widened as he leaned closer to me," you..broke up with her?"**_

_**"I had to. It wasn't fair to you...to everyone else."**_

_**He beamed at me, " How'd she take it?"**_

_**"She's gone."**_

_**Jakotsu P.O.V**_

_**"Seriously?" I said in a small chuckle. **_

_**I'm not going to lie...I was happy. But I hated seeing Bankotsu so depressed.**_

_**That's when I remembered." You really do love her, don't you?"**_

_**Bankotsu said nothing. As much as I hated her, I cared about Bankotsu more."Tell me what happened."**_

_**He did. Told me everything. Afterwards, I felt really special. He does care about me.**_

_**"Well then...We should just put the past behind us."**_

_**"You're being unusually forgiving."Bankotsu raised and eyebrow," Why?" he said suspiciously.**_

_**" We're best friends. We're gonna fight...even though I never though It'd be over a women."**_

_**"Really." Ban-chan agreed.**_

_**" Let's go find her."**_

_**"I don't think-"**_

_**"I'm over it Bankotsu. That was so 3 hours ago-literally. C'mon. You'll never give me the time of day anyway if we don't find the bitch."**_

_**"You're really weird, do you know that?"**_

_**"That's why you love me." I tugged at his arm, " c'mon. Let's go get the others."**_

_**Kimi P.O.V**_

_**I stopped in my tracks, right in front of an old tree. Standing at the base of the trunk. the branches that hung overhead sheltered me from the rain.**_

_**My legs numbed as they wobbled, a great pain seared through my stomache. I swayed against a gigantic tree root sticking up out of the ground. I feel like I'm gonna puke.**_

_**I pressed my back against the tree root and slumped down to the ground. This seems all to familiar. Just like after I ran away from the village after Inuyasha attacked me.**_

_**Then it dawned on me...I ran away again. Now...I don't have no place to go. I don't wanna have to start over again. I don't wanna leave my friends. But what choice do I have.**_

_**Blood trailed down the side of my mouth. I coughed up more blood. What was wrong with me? Am I sick?**_

_**I'm so sleepy...my eyes kept closing. I was trying to stay up but it was hard."I'm not gonna make it, am I?"**_

_Kimiko_

_**That's strange...I thought I heard someone calling me.**_

_Kimiko! You guys, she's this way!_

_**Is that..."Bankotsu?"**_

_**"Kimi!"**_

_**"Oh-no, she's bleeding." Suikotsu's voice came. I felt him someone scoop me up in their arms. " We need to take her into town to see a doctor now!"**_

_**"Tamahome.."My vision blurred as I zoned in and out." ...Inuyasha...Bankotsu. I'm sorry."**_

_**" Don't be." I heard Bankotsu say," It's my fault."**_

_**"I'm not gonna make it." I grinned, " Oh well..."**_

_**I closed my eyes and faded off...**_


	23. Epilogue:Goodbye

**_Vincent P.O.V_**

**_I tightened the sash around my blue and white Kimono before lowering the mask on my face. If I was gonna be a doctor, I had to look the part. I stared down at kimiko, who layed underneath a thick, woven cotton blanket. Her wolf cub laying on her chest._**

**_I honestly didn't think this would wrk. They're not gonna leave her side at a time like this._**

_Don't worry about that..._

**_Sephiroth's voice spoke inside my mind._**

_Everything is falling into place. They'll leave. Wether they want to or not. Just let me handle it._

_**I wasn't one to argue with him. I placed my hand on my metal claw and said, "**Maboroshi**" and my metal claw became my hand one more. Although it was an illusion, I could actually feel my hand again. Like the curse had actually been lifted.**_

**_Time for action. I slid opened the door leading into a small waiting room. Bankotsu-that punk- sat next to his Friends with the purple yukata and lipstick. They both looked up immediantly, along with the rest of those idiots. I ca'nt wait long enough for Sephiroth to dispose of them. They sicken me so much I could vomit. now I had to be nice to THEM!_**

**_"Hello," I said, " I'm Tsukake. I'm the village doctor."_**

**_The doctor they called Suikotsu approached me with worry in his eyes." How is she?"_**

**_I cleared my throat and spoke as sincerely to them as I could," I need to see her Family."_**

**_Bankotsu flinched." We are her family."_**

**_"My mistake. I meant was..." I thought about what I should say," Does she have any blood-relatives."_**

**_Bankotsu eyed me with a suspicious look in his eye. He may be clueless at times but He's not stupid. My guess is he could sense something was amiss but without proof, he won't say anything."She doesn't have any.Not here anyway."_**

**_"Who is she closest to?"_**

**_That shut Bankotsu up. After what he did, he could kiss that title goodbye._**

**_Suikotsu P.O.V_**

**_" I am." I told the doctor." And..Bankotsu." _**

**_Bankotsu glanced at me with a look of gratitude but one he didn't deserve. Tsukake scrunched up his face and said, " Follow me." Both me and Bankotsu followed him into the back room. Kimi was awake, but she looked like she was dead inside.Her eyes were hazy yet icy._**

**_"Kimi, how are you?" I asked her._**

**_She opened her mouth and closed it shut, wincing like she was in unbearable pain. The glow had gone from her sun-kissed skin. She was a pale as a ghost._**

**_"She cannot speak." tsukake said." Not for a while. She's recovering from a fever."_**

**_Bankotsu sat indian-style on the floor, with his arms folded. He was silent. I couldn't even tell what he was thiking. He watched over kimi with a blank expression._**

**_" Which one of you is her spouse." The doctor asked._**

**_"Well she doesn't-"_**

**_"I am." Bankotsu interupted me."What's wrong with my wife?"_**

**_"You're a little young to be her husband, don't you think?" Tsukake was looking surly again._**

**_" And you're a little too old to be playing doctor, don't ya think?"_**

**_Tsukake held his tongue." Fine. She's suffering from Severe Exhaustion."_**

**_"Exhaustion?"_**

**_"Yes. I gave her medicine. She'll heal physically but emotionally...that's another story. She lost her child."_**

**_Bankotsu P.O.V_**

**_" SCUSE ME!" My eyes almost popped outta my head. Suikotsu coughed like crazy." She was pregnant!"_**

**_"Oh..you mean you..didn't know?"Tsukake murmured." She had a miscarriage. I was able to save her but the baby..." Tsukake trailed off._**

**_Great. As if I didn't look bad enough as it is. If I were her husband, I'd go to hell. How could I not notice it. The mood swings...her powers going crazy. It was my fault. She was pregnant with my child._**

**_My child..._**

**_"I was gonna be a...father..."_**

**_Suikotsu P.O.V_**

**_My heart Sank. Part of me was Jealous of Aniki. Kimi was pregnant. Why Didn't I see it? I'm trained to notice things like this. _**

**_Another part of me felt Disapointed. I would've really looked forward to Having a child around. But it would cause to much issue with our job. not to mention Bankotsu was a little too young to be a father...right? He can barely take care of Himself(when it comes to food and whatnot) and Kimi. But a Baby?_**

**_And Kimiko," She must be so heartbroken." I sighed. I noticed tears falling from her eyes as she laid there._**

**_"Bankotsu..." I turned to him. His face was lowered and his bangs hung over his eyes._**

**_I knew then that he couldn't have felt worse._**

**_"Suikotsu...Tsukake...please leave. I need to...talk to her."_**

**_Tsukake exited the room relunctantly, He seemed to resent Bankotsu. I exited after them. But before I did, Bankotsu said, " Tell the others to get ready."_**

**_Bankotsu P.O.V_**

**_Kimiko. She must hate me. I'd hurt her and killed our child. It was..me._**

_You're wrong for her and you know it._

_**Said a dark, sinister voice inside my mind**_

_Leave her. She's better off without you.Only then can she recover_

_**But I don't want to leave her. I want to stay by her side. I promised her.**_

_You broke that promise When you broke her heart. If you really love her,you'll leave her.Listen to me...you can offer her nothing..._

**_..."Kimi? Can you hear me?" she blinked." I'm so sorry. I know.." My voice faded. There's nothing I can say..." I-I know there's nothing I can do or say to take away you pain but I want you to know that..."_**

**_"Kotsu...Ban..Kotsu..."She said in a raspy voice. _**

**_"Don't speak. You need to rest." I reached down to stroke her face._**

**_"Don't...touch me."She looked away from me, " Please just...go away."_**

**_"I know you hate me right now and there's nothing I can-"_**

**_"GO AWAY!" She yelled as she buried her face in her pillow,crying."Just...go away."_**

**_She doesn't love me anymore, does she?_**

**_Leave her. I know It feels wrong but it's for the best._**

**_I tore a portion of my sash and folded it by her pillow." Goodbye."_**

**_Kimi wouldn't even look at me. Even as I left the room, she wouldn't even tell me goodbye. Did she really hate me now?_**

* * *

**_I stepped outside the doctors office. My comrades were waiting for me. They had a look of remorse on each of there faces. Obviously Suikotsu told them what Happened. They approached me. Jakotsu first._**

**_"Bankotsu-oo-aniki." He sighed as he hugged me, " I'm sorry."_**

**_"Don't be." I forced a smile, "Looks like it's just the seven of us."_**

**_Suikotsu frowned, " You mean..."_**

**_I nodded." It's for the best."_**

**_"We'll follow you to the ends of the earth Aniki." Renkotsu tied his scarf around his head. The rain became a light drizzle._**

**_I took my place in front of my band. I felt empty without Kimi walking next to me but...I'll have to get used to it. I took one last look at the village before I turned my back on what meant the most to me for the past year. All the memories...that's all they are now._**

**_It's time to grow up. I walked away from that village but also from the women I loved._**

**_I can still feel the pain._**

****

* * *

**_End of Section 1, book 1. Stay tuned for Section2, book 1: Chronicles of the Shichinintai._**


	24. Alert

_**Chronicles of Shichinintai now up!**_


End file.
